


Grand Theft Auto 3: Pokemon - the mute

by Witchan



Series: GTA [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Organized Crime, Other, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Red escapes from the police, he starts working for a crime lord and many others, but his main mission is to find and kill the person that betrayed him a month ago. Rated NC-17 for Graphic Violent Images throughout/Gore, Some Language, brief graphic nudity, and Substance Abuse. Completely re-written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GTA 3: Pokemon! Aside from the Graphic Violence and Substance Abuse, this story won't have as much explicit content as the other two. And again, this story takes place months before Grand Theft Auto 1: Pokemon. Almost every antagonist from GTA 2 will make an appearance, and other characters from GTA 1 and 2 will appear as well, including Ash, who will make a brief appearance. Six known antagonists from GTA 1 will make an appearance, too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

February 19, 2013; 12:29 p.m....

Snowbelle City. Well, there wasn't really any snow in the city, but the city itself had a decent scenery, and a high crime rate, if not the highest in Kalos. Speaking of crime, two cops were chasing two criminals on foot while they were getting shot at. The criminals were Merilyn (Pokemon), a female thief with a long history of crime, and Red, a quiet, muscular twenty-five year old Kanto man with less history. For seven years, they were committing bank robberies and home invasions all over Kalos, in which all were successful. Not only that, but they were in a romance relationship.

Anyway, they finally escaped from the cops. Merilyn stopped before turning around and shooting Red several times, and he collapsed in a state of shock. Merilyn smirked, grabbing the money Red had carried. The same cops heard the gunshots.

"It was fun while it lasted, Red. Ciao," Merilyn said, and Red blacked out. She left him for dead.

* * *

 

March 21, 2013; 1:24 p.m....

Weeks later, Red, still alive, was handcuffed in the back of a penitentiary wagon, getting ready to face life in prison. He wasn't alone. Grant (Pokemon) was sitting on the other side of the back, waiting for something to happen. Since Merilyn split from Red, Red kept thinking about the same thing over and over. That was Merilyn betraying him, but why? Why would she do that? Merilyn never explained it before the split. She only said several words.

Grant looked at Red, saying, "Hey."

Red looked back.

"My boss' men (OCs) are about to blow this wagon up so I can get the hell out of here. If you want to stay in the real world, get ready."

Red wasn't sure if Grant was lying, but if he didn't lie, that'd give Red a chance to find and kill Merilyn, his ex-girlfriend. An explosion suddenly occurred, flipping and damaging the wagon while sabotaging a few police cars escorting it. After that, Red and Grant got out of the wagon, and the cops and Grant's boss' men engaged in a gunfight, harming one another. They hid behind the broken wagon to avoid gunfire.

"Friggin' handcuffs. I can't stay like this forever if all of my allies end up dead."

Red broke the handcuffs with amazing strength, astonishing Grant, Then, Red karate chopped Grant's handcuff "Sweet! Think you can drive me to safety?"

Red went inside one of the police cars before Grant did. Then, he turned the siren off before driving away from the gunfight. The gunfight ended shortly, leaving all Grant's boss' men dead and two officers alive. Then, the surviving officers pursued Red and Grant, giving Red two wanted star levels.

"They're on to us! Look up!" Grant said.

Red did before focusing on the road again.

"See that? If you receive one or more stars, the cops will come after you. Get six and it's all over. I suggest you collect two police bribes before we move on. We can't stay like this forever," Grant said.

It didn't take Red long to collect one, which was located in a shady looking alley. Thirty seconds later, he saw one between a set of swings and a slide in a park. He collected it, too, making the cops leave him and Grant alone.

"Alright, man! Take me to 719 Goodwell Avenue, so we can out of these ridiculous prison clothes. I live in room 8 on the second floor. It's been a while since I got there..."

Red followed Grant's order.

"I'm Grant, dude. You?"

Red didn't reply.

"Are you a mute or something? If you don't want to talk, then whatever. Look, my boss runs a crime organization here and he's rich. You seem like the perfect guy to work for him. Wanna join?"

Red nodded.

"Cool. Thank god my boss' boys did their job before you took care of the rest. I owe you one. I never wanted to go back to Cyllage's prison. It's a dump, man. I ain't lying. Spent five years before working with my boss in 2009, the year when his organization was born. Wanna know what I did? I had stolen a bike to take part of Lumiose's 24-hour bike marathon in 2004. I'm the kind of energetic guy that excels at a variety of sports, such as mountain climbing," Grant said.

* * *

 

At Grant's place...

"The hell...!? I've been robbed! My couch is missing, my tv is missing, and my window is broken! God! You know what? The hell with this place. I can find another place to stay, but I'm obviously broke. Need some dough from boss. Grab whatever clothes you can find, then we'll get the hell out of this dump," Grant said.

Red's clothes were a red cap with a fat white stripe between the red, black pants, a black shirt, red shoes, black gloves without finger holes, and a thin red jacket with a few white stripes. Grant's clothes? Gray pants, black shoes, and a black shirt.

~ Mission one: Meeting the boss ~ (Boss: Grant)

Outside...

"I forgot to tell you this, but my boss doesn't discriminate anybody regardless of personality! He'll hire anybody, even animals! Haha! I'm joking about the animals part, but you get my point! About my boss, he's calm, he gives his employees a second chance after they mess up once, and he gives his employees loads of money after they complete a mission. Oh, and he eats a lot despite being old and fat. Let's get in a different vehicle," Grant said.

A random civilian was about to get in his car, but Red seized him before hurling him towards two garbage cans. Then, he and Grant got in before taking off.

"I'll tell you which way to go," Grant said.

At the boss' palace...

"Yo, boss Wulfric (Pokemon), I'm back, and I've got a quiet friend with me! He wants to work for ya!" Grant shouted, distracting Kye (Pokemon), Heidi (Pokemon), Jay (Pokemon), Henny (Pokemon), Weston (Pokemon), Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico (Pokemon), Orson (Pokemon), and Kayleigh (Pokemon).

Wulfric got off his giant chair before eating a slice of pizza from his left hand and a cherry pie from the right hand. "A new guy, eh?" Wulfric then finished eating the junk before going towards Red and Grant and looking directly at Red. "I've yet to control someone with a mute personality. But you look like a guy I can trust. You are hired," Wulfric said.

"You've got the job, um... Do you have a name?" Grant said, then Red pointed at his red cap. "Red! So, that was your name all along!" Grant said.

Wulfric gave Red and Grant cell phones. "My number's already on the phones. Now, for the first mission, find and slaughter Baraz (Pokemon), Meray (Pokemon), and their annoying employees. They had came here thirty-five minutes ago, and they informed me that they'd run this organization out of Snowbelle City," Wulfric said.

"How long have they been here, Wulfric?" Grant asked.

"Two weeks. After you and Red eradicate them, bring their drugs and money to me," Wulfric replied.

"Wait, wait, wait. We don't know what they look like," Grant said.

"You and Red look for a random drug dealer," Wulfric said, then he got a snickers bar out of his pocket before opening the wrapper and eating the bar. "Red will beat the living hell out of them, and you will ask them about Meray and Baraz's whereabouts. Got it? Good. Now, go."

* * *

 

In the car...

"To find a drug dealer, go to any alley," Grant said.

Red entered the closest alley, but no one was there. Then, he went to another one, but only a man and a woman were kissing. After five minutes of searching, Red and Grant found a short man, Pit (Pokemon), dealing with a customer. After Red and Grant got out of the car, Red gave the customer a hard kick to the face, then he grabbed Pit's arm before bashing his head against the front of the car and taking his Handgun, money, and drugs.

"Ow, my head..." Pit was in pain.

"Who's working for Meray and Baraz!?" Grant asked.

"M-Me..." Pit replied before being placed in the car by Red. Then, Red and Grant got in.

"Where are they!?" Grant asked.

"In a gray warehouse... It's not far from this alley..." Pit replied.

"A gray warehouse.... I was hiding from the police in that gray warehouse three months ago," Grant said.

* * *

 

Near the warehouse...

Holding Pit like a hostage, Red kicked the door open, then he shot everybody in his sight without missing a single bullet, impressing Grant. Lucianna (Pokemon) tried to run away, but Red shot her in the back of her neck several times, killing her. Letting Pit go, Red killed him, then he killed more of Baraz and Meray's employees before adding Kevie (Pokemon) to his legit kills list.

"That was badass, Red!" Grant said.

Upstairs, Red murdered two buff employees guarding the door to Meray and Baraz's office, then Red went in before killing the relatives in a brief gunfight. Red had lost 15% of his health during that gunfight.

"That better be the last of them! C'mon, let's get all their money and drugs," Grant said.

* * *

 

The palace...

"Red had killed our targets like a pro, Wulfric!" Grant said, then he and Red gave Wulfric the money and drugs.

"Outstanding, Red. Here's $10,000," Wulfric said before giving Red $10,000.

"Holy cow, Red! I bet you're thrilled!" Grant said.

"You're not smiling, Red. But never mind that," Wulfric said, then he ate a baked chicken drumstick. "Listen, Red. This organization does other activities besides drug-related activities, and as you, my employee, will complete every mission I give you, no matter how difficult it is. If you botch a mission, I will forgive you. But if you botch again, you'll be terminated. Understood?"

Red nodded. 

"Good. Ah, I just noticed something. You're hurt. But don't worry. You can rest until your next mission commences," Wulfric said.

Total kills: 22

Legit kills: 5 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz)

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun

Homes purchased: None

Total money: $10,000

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I forgot to add the "e" in Merilyn. Marilyn is a "Character of the day" character. It wasn't planning to add her as the main antagonist. I must have mixed Merilyn up with her Japanese name, Marilyn Flame. Sorry about that.

~ Mission Two: More employees ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

Thirty minutes later...

Wulfric gave Red a box of cocaine. "Red. You and Grant pick up Valerie (Pokemon) and Olympia (Pokemon) from "Snowbelle's Mall", then meet Roark (Pokemon), a customer of mine, in Highland park before giving him the drugs. But if a witness sees the deal, waste them," Wulfric said.

"Sounds easy! Let's go, Red!" Grant said.

Outside of Snowbelle's Mall...

"Here we are, guys!" Grant said, waving his hand outside the passenger's window.

"You're back, Grant!" Valerie said, going towards the car with Olympia. Then, they got in.

"Wulfric want us to drug deal with his customer in Highland Park. By the way, meet Red. He doesn't talk, but he kicks ass," Grant said.

"Nice to meet you, Red. I'm Valerie, a fashion designer that possess a deep appreciation for all that is beautiful, hence my outfit," Valerie said.

"Olympia, Red. I speak almost entirely in haiku. Because it is my personality. Wulfric. He is kind man for letting us work for him," Olympia said.

"REMEMBER WHAT WE SAID, BITCHES (the wars in Grand Theft Auto 2: Pokemon)!" Katherine (Pokemon) yelled; she, Linnea (Pokemon), Kali (Pokemon), and Blossom (Pokemon) were throwing offensive gestures at Valerie and Olympia.

"Ignore them, Red. And drive," Olympia said, then Red drove away from the mall.

"What's their problem?" Grant asked.

"I had dumped them for Olympia, remember?" Valerie replied.

"Now, I remembered!" Grant said.

* * *

 

Highland park...

"You Roark?" Grant asked.

"Who else is here besides me, you, and your friends? Let's get this over with," Roark replied, then Red showed him the box before opening it. Roark tasted a bit of it. "Definitely cocaine!" Roark said, then he gave Red $5,000. 

"FREEZE!" lots of policemen popped out of the bushes, scaring Grant, Roark, Olympia, and Valerie and slapping two stars on Red's wanted level. Ten minutes ago, someone had saw Roark walking in a suspicious manner, and they told the cops on him.

"To the car!" Valerie yelled, running with Olympia, Red, Grant, and Roark and avoiding gunfire.

In the car with Red, Roark, Valerie, and Olympia, Grant yelled, "Lose them, Red!", and Red mashed the gas pedal, driving away from the cops. A couple of cops with police vehicles began to pursue them, but Red and Roark blasted their Handgun bullets against them.

Red caused three police vehicles to collide against random civilians in other vehicles, but Roark was doing a poor job of stalling the cops. Then, Red shot through a police vehicle's windshield until the cop died.

"Pay 'n spray. A useful place to clear your wanted level. You're 10-15 blocks away from it," Olympia reminded.

Red ultimately saw the Pay 'n spray before entering it, getting the color of his vehicle changed, and eradicating the wanted level. He exited the place, and the cops left him and company alone.

"Free of charge. Afterwards, $300," Olympia said.

Roark exited the car, saying, "Thanks a lot, guys!" then he ran off.

"Grant was right about you, Red. You were great," Valerie said; Red was driving to the palace

"Agreed, Valerie. The organization needs him. For the future," Olympia said.

* * *

 

The palace...

"Brilliant, guys," Wulfric said, getting Roark's money from Red and eating one of his three waffles.

"Red deserves all the credit. Because he had stalled the cops. With perfect accuracy," Olympia said.

"I'm not surprised to hear that, Olympia. He had eliminated a big threat all by himself in his previous mission. He's a great addition to this team," Wulfric said.

"Red, if you had a teacher that taught you how to use guns well, could you show them to us on the internet?" Grant asked, then Red nodded before using a nearby computer, showing them wanted posters of him and Merilyn, and pretending to shoot the screen. 

"Was she the reason why you were about to go to Cyllage's prison with me?" Grant asked, then Red nodded. 

"Make this organization the richest organization in the world, and we'll help you find her," Wulfric said.

~ Mission Three: Dirty secret ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

"Hey, Red, check this guy out on television!" Wulfric yelled, watching Keaton (Pokemon) on television.Red entered the living room before watching television with Wulfric, Valerie, and Olympia. 

"That's Keaton, the owner of Bow-Pow (fictional name). His creations quickly made him one of the richest owners in Snowbelle City, being above other owners like myself. As you can see, he is acting weird during his speech. But this pre-taped episode wasn't the only episode where he had done strange things. It had all started on March 7th when he stumbled off his stage," Wulfric said, then he gave Red a camera. "Infiltrate his headquarters, take a picture of his secret, and bring him here. If you get caught by his employees, liquidate them. However, do not liquidate too many of them. We need a lot of them to earn this organization more money, too," Wulfric said.

"The headquarters. I will lead you to it," Olympia said.

* * *

 

Near the headquarters...

"This is it, Red. Climb. It leads you to an alternative entrance. I will be waiting," Olympia said.

Leaving Olympia all alone, Red used his strength to tear a large portion of a barb-wire fence. Then, he went past it, climbed on a ladder, touched the headquarter's rooftop, and entered the place. There, he easily avoided some employee until he saw the owner's door. After opening it, Red took a picture of Keaton snorting cocaine, startling the middle-aged man. Then, Red pummeled Keaton while covering his mouth, keeping him quiet. 

After twenty seconds of assaulting the poor owner, Red stored Keaton's cocaine inside his left pocket. Red dragged him to the rooftop without being seen. Then, he pointed his Handgun at Keaton while pointing at the rooftop. Knowing what Red was trying to say, Keaton climbed down with him. Next, Red dragged Keaton to the car before putting him in it.

"Excellent, silent one. We shall go," Olympia said.

* * *

 

The palace...

"W-Why am I here?" Keaton stuttered.

"To make a permanent deal with me," Wulfric replied.

"W-What deal?" Keaton stuttered again.

"Your company working for my organization," Wulfric replied.

"W-WHAT!? WHY!?" Keaton screamed, then Wulfric showed Keaton a picture of him and his cocaine. 

"If you refuse to work for us, we will spread that photo around the world, and your reputation as a successful owner will be forever tarnished. But if you accept the deal, you must split your earnings 10-90. The 90 belongs to this organization," Wulfric said.

"D-Deal!" Keaton accepted.

"Is that a promise?" Wulfric asked.

"Y-Yes! Please take me back to my headquarters!" Keaton replied.

"Don't break it. Hmmm... Instead of spreading the photo, I'll let Red exterminate you and your employees, if you break the promise that is," Wulfric said.

"I'll become the best owner in the world, I swear!" Keaton promised.

"You better. Kye. Jay. Escort him to his place," Wulfric said.

Total kills: 23

Legit kills: 5 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera

Weapons: Handgun

Homes purchased: None

Total money: $30,000

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

~ Mission Four: Luck ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

At night...

"Red. Cliff (Pokemon), another employee of mine, had informed me about a man being lucky at "Fortune", a casino. You and Val meet him there, then he'll identify the lucky person to you. When he's done playing at Fortune, tail him until he reaches his destination, murder him, and bring his money to me," Wulfric said, then Red nodded.

"Let's go, Red!" Valerie said.

* * *

 

At Fortune...

"We're here, Cliff!" Valerie said.

"So, that's Red. He looks serious. Anyway, I'll show you guys the target," Cliff said, then he guided Red and Val to Joe (Pokemon; Kanto), the target. Cliff was a security guard here.

"Five-thousand, eight-hundred, seventy six dollars and fifty-seven cents!? My god!" Valerie was shocked. Twenty-four people were watching Joe winning, too.

"I was shocked, too. I don't know how long he's going to stay here. But if I were you two, I'd play a machine until he's finished," Cliff said.

"Good call," Valerie said.

Next to Joe, Red and Valerie played a machine with little money. An hour later, Joe stopped playing, causing Val and Red to stop playing as well. Then, Joe went to the cash machine before inserting his ticket in it for an exchange of $7,298.34. Red and Val got their cash, too, which was $1,500 and $950, respectively. Outside of Fortune, the duo identified the vehicle Joe was entering, then they rushed towards their vehicle before following him.

"Do not get too close, Red," Valerie reminded.

Doing as told, Red drove slowly. Twenty-minutes later, Joe parked his car next to his house, left the car, and went inside the house. Near the house, Red charged the door, breaking it. Joe tried to use his AK-47 against Red, but the silent protagonist ended up winning the brief fight.

"The stupid soul didn't have a chance. Get his AK-47, too. It is stronger than your Handgun," Valerie said.

* * *

 

The palace...

"$7,298.34, sir," Valerie said; Red gave Wulfric the money.

"Amazing. We still have a long way to go, Red, so be patient," Wulfric said.

Reward: $10,000

"Where's Red going?" Henny asked; Red was leaving

"Anywhere he wants to go," Kayleigh replied.

* * *

 

March 22; 4:30 a.m....

Red returned to the palace to get some rest. During his absence, he had done paramedic, vigilante, firefighter, and taxi driver missions, maximizing his regular health and body armor health while earning free Body Armor, receiving immunity to fire, and earning $5,945.65.

~ Mission Five: Mountain Climbing ~ (Boss: Grant)

12:47 p.m....

"Hey, Red, you feel like facing me in a mountain climbing contest?" Grant was energized and ready to go.

Red nodded.

"Cool! You're the first co-worker to accept the challenge! The others didn't want to face me before, especially Valerie. Her arms and hands are always trapped inside that silly costume!" Grant said.

"I heard that, Grant!" Valerie said.

"Does anybody want to watch?" Grant asked.

"I'll stay here," Wulfric replied.

"I'll go!" Orson replied.

"Me, too!" Heidi replied.

"Olympia. The haiku queen. She will watch. Grant and Red," Olympia replied.

"Oh, what the hell. I'll watch it, too," Valerie said.

* * *

 

Outside...

"We need a bigger ride, Red," Grant said.

Spotting a moving van, Red immediately blocked it, then he opened the driver's door before kicking the driver's head. That knocked him out. Then, Red dragged the driver's friends out of the van before knocking them out with one punch to the forehead.

"A-Are you a r-real human!? You had beaten those big men easy!" Heidi said.

"He doesn't speak, Heidi," Orson reminded.

"Oh, right!" Heidi said.

* * *

 

Outside of Snowbelle City...

The mountain they were standing next to was one of the tallest mountains in the world. A lot of climbers couldn't reach to the top, but Grant was one of the few climbers to accomplish it. Wulfric's workers weren't the only ones here; Katherine, Kali, Blossom, Linnea, and Bolin (The Legend of Korra) were here, too, but the other group didn't see them.

"We will climb this mountain, Red!" Grant said.

Grant started climbing without doing a countdown, but Red went past him after five seconds, surprising his co-workers. Red was a fantastic climber, too. During his time with Merilyn, he had competed in mountain climbing contests with her, and he won all of them.

"Whoa, look at Red go!" Heidi said.

"Not only is Red an amazing employee. And a fighter. But he's an amazing climber as well," Olympia said.

"Did you hear that, guys? We need him!" Linnea said.

"But what if he declines our tasks?" Kali asked.

"He won't decline them. We'll pay him big," Katherine said.

"Great idea, Katherine!" Blossom said.

"We need him to help Korra (The Legend of Korra), Asami (The Legend of Korra), and Kuvira (The Legend of Korra) wipe out Raiko (The Legend of Korra) and Raiko's army, too," Bolin said.

"Wow, Red, you're doing fantastic!" Grant complimented, losing against Red.

After reaching to the top, Red climbed back down, passing Grant again. With Red's feet on the ground, Val, Heidi, Oly, and Orson congratulated him for beating Grant. Grant eventually joined the gang, and he said that Red was a better climber than him. Then, the Kalosians went back in the van, but Red wanted to stay here for a while. They left Red, giving the bad guys a great chance to speak to him.

You were good, Red! I'm Katherine, and this is Bolin, Linnea, Kali, and Blossom, my friends! I know we just met. But we really need someone like you. We'll pay you big, we promise! So, what do ya say? Are you gonna help us or not?" Katherine said, then Red nodded. 

"God bless you, Red!" Katherine said, then she gave Red a teleport device. "That's a teleport device, Red! This baby will take you to places you've already visited! Neat, ain't it? However, if you overheat it, you'll have to wait for a while before using it again, so be gentle with it! Let me use your cellphone for a minute! You better have one!" Katherine added before gettingRed's cellphone, putting Red's number on her cellphone, and giving Red's cellphone back to him. There! We'll call you when we need ya! Bye!" Katherine said, then then the bad guys left.

Red went through the device, seeing many places on it such as Pallet Town, his birth place. He hadn't been there since the age of eleven. He was hoping that his mom would still live in the same house.

Total kills: 24

Legit kills: 6 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47

Homes purchased: None

Total money: $36,445.65

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Red climbed to the top of the mountain again before discovering a floating Handgun balloon from the northwestern part. Then, Red used a Handgun bullet to pop it, and a message appeared above him, saying "1 of 100". Handgun balloons weren't the only collectibles scattered through the world. There were several others, and Red needed to collect or destroy them all to get special prizes.

~ Mission Six: Back to Pallet Town ~ (Boss: Red's mom)

The palace...

"Is that a teleport device you're carrying, Red? Yes. Keep it for future missions," Wulfric said, chewing on an apple.

* * *

 

Pallet Town...

Pallet Town was pretty much the same. Red didn't have a great childhood here because of family issues. Not because of his quiet personality, but because of other things. Far from Red, he saw Ash (Pokemon) holding a garbage bag while complaining about Delia (Pokemon) telling him to do this and that. Not only did he see Ash, but Gary (Pokemon), who was making fun of Ash, and Leaf (Pokemon), who was telling Ash to show his mom some respect, as well. Red had went to school with all of them at one point.

Red explored through this town, again. A Handgun balloon was located atop of someone's house. Red had climbed on it to get to the rooftop. Then, he punched the Handgun balloon. Behind a store, Red found a snapshot, another collectible. He took a photo next to it, successfully getting it. Another Handgun balloon was found on the northeastern part of this town.

Before heading to his mom's house, Red spotted a hidden package between two giant Sunflora-like plants in a garden. Then, he collected it. Next, he went to his mom's door before knocking on it. After seven seconds, Red's mom opened it, then she gasped in shock. She was two inches shorter than Red, and she was wearing an apron.

"R-R-Red... Please come in..." Red's mom said. Red entered the house, then his mom closed it before touching his cheeks and shedding tears from her eyes. "I-It's been fourteen years, Red... I miss you so much..." Red's mom said, then he noticed a black-eye from her before touching it.

"I'm so sorry, Red, but he's still here... I'm afraid to leave him..." Red's mother was stuck in an abusive relationship with her husband for years. "Please don't get into a fight with him again, Red... You'll go back to prison..." Red's mom didn't want to lose her son again; Red was making a fist while clenching his teeth.

Red's dad opened the door. Honey, I'm home!" Red's dad said before recognizing his son. "Red, you fuckin' mute! Why are you out of prison!?" Red's dad was two inches taller than Red, but he was skinnier than him.

"Please don't do this!" Red's mom cried, standing between Red and her husband while spreading her arms.

"This is between me and him, bitch!" Red's dad shouted, shoving his wife hard.

Enraged, Red began throwing rapid punches against his father's face, making the worthless being bleed. After twenty punches, Red performed an uppercut, sending his dad towards a plate shelf. Unlike their first fight, Red's dad didn't retaliate.

"Y-You pathetic mute... You're just like your mom... So weak and stupid..." Red's dad insulted, but Red pointed his AK-47 towards his father. "No, don't!" Red's dad cried, then Red killed him.

"Y-You killed him... N-No... You did the right thing, Red. You going to prison at the age of eleven was my fault. You were using words on a paper, telling me to leave him permanently... But I didn't agree with you... The reason I didn't want to leave him was because of his job giving him $22.70 an hour, and I was incapable of having a job..." Red's mom said, then she got $5,000 from Red. "F-For me? Where did you get this money from? Wait..." Red's mom said before smelling the money. "This smells like drug money... Are you working for a drug lord, Red?" Red's mom asked, but Red went elsewhere. "Where are you going, Red?" Red's mom asked, following him. Then, she saw him pick up a gasoline bottle and a match case. "Burn it? Are you going to buy a house for me?"

Red nodded.

"Well, most of the belongings around the house aren't mine anyway. Do this quick," Red's mom said.

* * *

 

Snowbelle City...

"I've seen this city on the news before, Red. It has the highest crime rate in Kalos. But I have no choice but to live here. Show me a fancy house for sale," Red's mom said, then Red stopped a car before beating up the driver to a bloody pulp and driving it with his mom. "T-That was aggressive, Red. You didn't have to do the poor man like that," Red's mom added. After six minutes, Red took his mom to a $30,000 empty house, which was a mile away from Wulfric's palace. "It's beautiful, Red. Buy it."

~ Mission Seven: Fix ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

6:30 p.m....

"Just in time, Red! Look at the television!" Valerie said, then Red looked at it. Between buying his mom a fancy house and coming here, Red had found three Handgun balloons, four packages, and two snapshots. Additionally, he had went under someone's large pool and found a Blue pearl (collectible), he had completed two rampage side missions, killing twenty gang members and earning $500 in each one, and he had found a spray can before spraying over two graffiti tags.

"An hour before the game started, I had betted against Chester (Pokemon) and Nico's team, the Bele Le Heart (fictional name), for $500,000. But sadly, this game isn't what I had in mind. Two of Bele's best players, number 33 (OC) and 25 (OC), are helping the team winning against Lum Bre (fictional name). When the game goes to halftime, you, Kayleigh, and Beatrice drive to Le Athletic Stadium, go to Bele's locker room, and assault 25 and 33. Nico and Chester will do the rest. It's halftime already? Get there fast," Wulfric said.

* * *

 

Near Le Athletic Stadium...

Red destroyed three muscular security guards under eight seconds, getting a star. Then, Red and girls went inside the building. The girls guided him to Bele's locker room. There, Red beat up number 33, a 6'5 player from Santalune City, and number 25, a 6'3 player from Lumiose City, making the brothers happy.

After twenty seconds, Red, Beatrice and Kayleigh left the stadium, then they saw the cops. But they drove away, heading to the same Pay 'N Spray Red had visited in mission two. Red got there, causing him $300, the same charge Olympia had told him about, to get rid of the star.

* * *

 

The palace...

"Red did it, boss Wulfric!" Kayleigh confirmed.

"The looks on the others' faces were priceless! They were afraid of Red," Beatrice said.

"Now, we watch the siblings do their job," Wulfric said.

* * *

 

Twenty-seven minutes later...

"Lum won by seven, boss! You've successfully covered the spread!" Grant said.

"Transport the two of us to Betville, Red. Why am I choosing you? Because Betville is the place where serious criminals lurk around. If they see you with a lot of winning money, they'll try their best to take it from you. Since January, twenty-four out of twenty-five big winners had died, and the survivor had endured a critical condition before moving away," Wulfric said.

* * *

 

At Betville...

As Wulfric got his prize, Red went to the men's restroom and found a floating Yellow Leaf clover. Then, he returned to Wulfric before exiting the place with him.

* * *

 

While heading back to the palace...

Wulfric heard gunfire before looking back We're being chased, Red. Protect us," Wuflric said.

Agreeing with Wulfric, Red used his AK-47, easily destroying the target car.

"Splendid, Red. We're home free," Wulfric said.

* * *

 

The palace...

"Welcome back. Alive," Olympia said.

That's it for now, Red," Wulfric said. 

Reward: $25,000

Total kills: 69

Legit kills: 6 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Body Armor, Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case

Handgun Balloons: 5 of 100

Snapshots: 3 of 50

Hidden Packages: 5 of 100

Blue pearl: 1 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 1 of 50

Rampage: 2 of 20

Tags: 2 of 100

Homes purchased: 1

Total money: $27,145.65

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

March 23; 3:22 a.m....

*call*

"Get your butt over to Republic City and meet the rest of our friends, Red!" Linnea said.

Republic City...

Red eventually found Bolin and the Furisode girls in this giant city. Well, not just them, but their friends, too. Red was taller than almost every one of them. But a towering woman was the tallest in the group. Her look was creepy, her smile was creepy, her clothing was creepy, her hair was bizarre looking, and her personality was strange.

"Welcome to Republic City, Red. I'm Ragyo (Kill La Kill)," Ragyo said, then she occurred a french-kissing scene with Satsuki (Kill La Kill) for a minute. "This is my eldest daughter, Satsuki," Ragyo then fondled Ryuko's (Kill La Kill) breasts for thirty seconds. "Ryuko, my middle daughter," Ragyo said before slapping Nui's (Kill La Kill) ass for ten seconds. "Nui, my adopted daughter," Ragyo then touched Rei's (Kill La Kill) vagina outside the shorts for five seconds. "And Rei, my soon-to-be beautiful wife." 

"You... didn't have to do all of that, Ragyo, but whatever. Anyway, I'm Korra, and this is Asami, my girlfriend, Kuvira, my best friend, Aeris (Final Fantasy VII), Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.), owner of a fake mental institution, and Madame Boss (Pokemon), former leader of Team Rocket. As you can see, Kuvira, Asami, and I are wearing casual clothes. But after we change things around here, we will wear authorized uniforms. For years, Asami and I had dreamed about taking control of the United Republic. We weren't allowed as future candidates because of our criminal records. Makes sense, right? Kuvira had the same dream, too," Korra said.

"We had already bribed the United Republic police and many powerful military members around the world into working for us. How did we get so much money? Ragyo's friend, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; human form), one of the six founders of a franchise called "My Little Dolly", gave us most of her earning money thanks to the ridiculous amount of fans buying her merch every five minutes. And no, most of her fans aren't little girls. They're no-life male virgins," Asami said.

"We have a few hours remaining until our mission commences. You could either hang around this city or watch Bolin fake his own death to fool his brother, Mako (The Legend of Korra), and wait with us," Kuvira said, then Red headed to the downtown era. 

"So, is he your type, Kuvira?" Rosalina asked.

Kuvira sighed. "No, Rosalina... I haven't seen a beautiful man since... Someday... I hope a beautiful man will lock eyes with me..." Kuvira said.

~ Mission Eight: From good to dark ~ (Boss: Korra, Asami, and Kuvira)

After getting five Handgun balloons, three tags, three rampages (15 civilians and $300 each), two Snapshots, six Hidden Packages, three Blue pearls, and four Yellow Leaf clovers for two hours and thirty-six minutes, Red went back to the gang. Satsuki, Nui, Ryuko, and Rei, who were planning to have a foursome in their mansion, had left thirty minutes ago.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Madame Boss said, holding two M249s.

Aeris got a call. "Oh, for Christ's sake!" Aeris yelled before answering her phone. "What!?" Aeris then sighed frustratingly. "Fine!" Aeris agreed before hanging up. "My stupid bosses need me for a stupid mission!" Aeris whined.

"If Aeris leaves, I'm leaving," Sephiroth said, then he and Aeris left.

"No worries. Our mission will succeed," Kuvira said.

"Shoot, I left my mask at home! I'm sorry!" Bolin said.

"Whatever. Just go and get it, but make sure that Mako doesn't spot you," Asami said.

Bolin checked his pocket before pulling out his mask. "Never mind, I got it!" Bolin said before wearing the mask.

Now, Korra led Red and her friends to one of Raiko's military bases. There, Red blasted his AK-47 at every visible guard, showing off his impressive skills. However, he got six stars.

"Wonderful display of violence, Red. My special area has gotten wet because of it," Ragyo said.

Before leaving, Red popped a Handgun balloon, collected a Yellow Leaf clover, and then grabbed an SMG. Then, Red and company followed Korra again; Kuvira, Madame Boss, Bolin, and Red were annihilating more military people.

"More," Ragyo said.

At another base, Madame Boss used her M249s to slaughters a lot of military guys, and Ragyo, Red, and Katherine killed a few. Then, Korra told Asami, Bolin, and Kuvira to take Ragyo, Madame Boss, and the Furisode girls to the other military bases in other places before taking Red to Raiko's large place.

After getting there, Red fired his new weapon, killing many of Raiko's experienced soldiers. Red and Korra eventually made to Raiko's office. Then, Red executed Buttercup Raiko (The Legend of Korra), Raiko's wife.

On his knees, Raiko begged, "Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong! I-I-I swear to my mother's grave!", but Red shot his head four times. Then, Korra kissed Red on the cheek.

"The Furisode girls were right about you, Red. $100,000 isn't that much of a reward, but thanks," Korra said before looking at her watch. "My new army should be here in five minutes. You can leave if you want to. We'll take care of the other trash."

Reward: $100,000

In this place, Red had found two Hidden Packages from the fifth and third and two, and two Handgun balloons on the rooftop. Then, he went back to Snowbelle to eat some breakfast.

* * *

Le Fill...

For breakfast, Red had eaten and drank a $23.56 meal of ten eggs and a giant glass of milk, respectively. Red didn't like eating junk food or drinking non-water/milk stuff. When he was a little boy, his mom wanted him to stay in great shape by eating healthy food, drinking milk and water only, and exercising right, hence his current shape. He even kept his promise while serving a seven-year sentence in prison.

~ Mission Nine: Burning business ~ (Boss: Viola and Alexa)

The palace...

Red entered the palace before seeing his mom with Wulfric, Val, Oly, Alexa (Pokemon), Viola (Pokemon), and the others. Red didn't expect his mom to be here.

"Such nice friends you have here, Red!" Red's mom said. The organization had dangerous criminals in a dangerous city, yes, but everybody was being nice to Red's mom, especially Wulfric.

"Your mother is a special person, Red. She is welcomed to stay here anytime," Wulfric said.

"Wulfric has a soft spot for women, and he gives them more money than us men," Grant whispered to Red's ear.

"Red, meet Viola and Alexa, two of my finest prostitutes. They have their own prostitution business, and it's not too far from here. 40% of their workers earned money belongs to me," Wulfric said.

"Hello, Red," Alexa and Viola said seductively, then Alexa got a call from one of her employees.

"What is it, dear? It's on fire!? Trapped!? Hang on! We're almost there!" Alexa said.

"Grab that fire extinguisher near you and come with us, Red! Viola said.

Red grabbed the fire extinguisher before heading out of the palace with the prostitutes. Then, Red took someone's car away from them, and Viola and Alexa told him where to go. When they got there, Red extinguished the flames from the entrance, then extinguished more flames in different rooms, freeing the girls (OCs). After being saved, the prostitutes kissed Red one at a time.

"We appreciate your heroic actions Red, but this place is ruined. It'd be nice of you to find us another place before buying it," Alexa said.

Because Alexa and Viola had a lot of employees, Red stole an illegally parked truck nearby. Then, Viola opened the tailgate before getting in with the rest of the girls. Red drove them to a super fancy house, which was more expensive than the previous house he had purchased for his mom.

After Red showed them the house, Viola said, "It's prettier than our old house!", then Red bought it for $120,000.

"You can visit us for free, Red. See ya!" Alexa said, then Red left.

Total kills: 202

Legit kills: 8 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Body Armor, Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher

Handgun Balloons: 13 of 100

Snapshots: 5 of 50

Hidden Packages: 13 of 100

Blue pearl: 4 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 6 of 50

Rampage: 5 of 20

Tags: 5 of 100

Homes purchased: 2

Total money: $8,022.09

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

~ Mission Ten: Important drug and weapon trafficking ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

*call*

"Return to the palace immediately, Red. The next mission you're about to do is extremely important for this organization," Wulfric said.

* * *

The palace...

"That was fast. Aside from that, your coworkers and I had watched the news just nine minutes ago, and we, and other viewers had discovered a blue cargo container from the back of Snowbelle's military base," Wulfric said before eating two hotdogs. "It is filled with weapons. Why is it there? According to the news, a drug dealer had gotten arrested for attempting to ship the cargo outside the city. Crash into the military base, find a helicopter with a magnet, steal the cargo, and give it to Drake (Pokemon; Orange Islands), a muscular man with black hair, black pants, and a short sleeve black shirt with a few red stripes on it. To find him, spot a cargo boat near Lumiose City's docks, and you'll see him. After you give him the cargo, protect him, and he'll give you two million dollars," Wulfric said.

"My Red is working alone? Be careful, Red!" Red's mom said.

"Yes, dear. He is working alone. But trust me, he'll get the job done," Wulfric said.

With another car Red had stolen several minutes ago, he rushed to the military base. Then, he crashed through the security gate, getting six stars again! He ran over several military goons while trying to find the right helicopter. But after the car went into flames, Red forced himself to fight on foot. After killing eighteen targets, Red found the helicopter, but it was guarded by four military guys. However, Red dispatched them.

While controlling the helicopter and searching for the blue cargo, Red killed eight more targets, keeping the helicopter unharmed. Six seconds later, Red spotted the right cargo before using the magnet to get it. Ten military member arrived, but they were unable to stop Red from stealing the cargo because Red got away from the restricted base.

The military eventually pursed Red, but Red got rid of them, proving that he was Wulfric's most loyal worker. He still needed more work to do, though, or he'd never find Merilyn's whereabouts.

* * *

Lumiose City...

"A-A cargo!? Drake (O.I.) said, noticing a cargo descending towards his cargo ship.

Red placed the cargo on the cargo ship before getting rid of the helicopter and returning to the customer.

Drake (O.I.) opened the cargo before seeing a variety of drugs and weapons. "Holy smokes! I'm the luckiest bastard in the world! No, scratch that! I'm almost the luckiest bastard in the world! Many jealous drug dealers are tryin' to kill me left and right for being successful. It happens almost every day! Stay with me and cover my ass, then I'll give you the dough," Drake (O.I.) said.

As Drake (O.I) shipped away, many drug dealers on jet skis came out of nowhere. They began to fire at the ship. But Red stopped them from doing further damage. Seeing their partners getting slain pretty fast, a few of them decided to leave Drake (O.I) alone, but their survived partners wanted the special items. Almost out of AK-47 ammo, Red used his SMG, killing the rest.

"We still have a long way to go," Drake (O.I.) said.

* * *

Ambrette Town...

"Let's jack a truck, store the stuff in there, and ride towards our destination," Drake (O.I) said.

On foot, the boys searched for the truck while killing off a few thugs. They found it near a theater, and Red was told to steal a motorcycle. Drake (O.I) used the truck to get back to his ship. Red looked for a motorcycle. Then, Red took one from a couple. But his actions had costed him a star, forcing himself to find a pay 'n spray.

After clearing the wanted level and getting back to Drake (O.I), Red helped Drake (O.I) by putting the drugs and weapons in the other cargo. Then, Red followed Drake (O.I) to their final destination. More thugs began to pursue them, but Red protected Drake (O.I) again until he completed the mission.

"Glad Wulfric had chosen you to help me! You rock!" Drake (O.I) said before awarding Red two million dollars.

* * *

The palace...

"I knew you'd succeed the mission, Red," Wulfric said.

"My son did it! Yay!" Red's mom was jumping up and down like a child. Her life in Snowbelle City was infinite times better than her bad life in Pallet Town. Again, she knew Snowbelle was a bad place to live, but with her son and new friends around, she was feeling like a brand new person with pure happiness.

"Red. You are a brave soldier. A soldier that'll make this organization invincible," Olympia said.

Everybody else was complimenting Red for doing such a risky mission. Nico and Chester, too, but they had a tendency of rapping their sentences, which was a part of their personality.

Reward: $60,000 

* * *

March 24; 1:02 a.m....

After spending many hours in Lumiose City, Red went to his $40,000 Lumiose home before getting some shut eye. What he had done there was collecting eight tags, seven Hidden Packages, two Yellow Leaf clovers, eight snapshots, four rampages (10 gang members/$200; 15 civilians/$300; 10 civilians/$100; 20 gang members/$400), seven blue pearls, and nine Handgun balloons, and doing two odd jobs by delivering pizza to fifty customers ($5,000) and giving fifteen different cars to a mega-rich businessman ($360,000).

~ Mission Eleven: Doing a friend a hard favor ~ (Boss: Aeris and Sephiroth)

Red received a call from Aeris at 9:13 a.m..

"Red, my friend! Go to Republic City, and Sephiroth and I will send you to our mega country! Hurry!" Aeris said.

Red went there. Republic City was completely different. Authorities were keeping an eye on civilians, and civilians were afraid to break a rule. If a civilian were to break a rule, they'd be sentenced to life in prison or get the death penalty. Red, and the GTA: 2 antagonists, didn't count as a regular civilian because he was the main reason why Korra, Asami, and Kuvira became leaders in this hellhole.

"Come on, Red!" Aeris said, then she, Sephiroth, and Red went to one of the biggest countries on the planet, aka Final Fantasy land.

There, Aeris and Sephiroth took Red to her bosses' hideout. The place was many miles away from here, and it took them more than thirty minutes to get there. After getting close to it, Aeris gave Red a pair of binoculars, then she told him to look through it. She and Sephiroth looked through their own binoculars. They were seeing Fran (Final Fantasy XII), Penelo (Final Fantasy XII), Balthier (Final Fantasy XII), Ashe (Final Fantasy XII), Vaan (Final Fantasy XII), Basch (Final Fantasy XII), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII), Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII), Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII), Yuna (Final Fantasy X), Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII), and Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) talking to each other.

"Just look at them. They're all scum. God, I hate them, especially Yuffie, that bum. "Aeris' my favorite friend and I love her, guys! We share the same account on Facebook and Youtube, and we always work together!" Stupid fool. She hardly has a personality. The only person that has a legit personality is Fran, the skinny woman with bunny ears. She acts extremely calm, but when her friends get hurt, she goes exceedingly berserk against any enemy, and she makes sure her allies stay healthy. DO NOT kill them. I'll do the job sometime later this year. As for their mission, they wanted me to take out Fang (Final Fantasy XIII) and her army and steal her data, and I was like "whatever". Seriously, Fang has a wild fearlessness to her. She's also cocky, confident, sarcastic, determined, and independent! They know her personality is wild, but why'd they force me into facing her and her men alone!? That doesn't make any sense at all! I hate doing hard missions alone! They should've at least let Yuffie work with me! But enough about me whining! We'll transport you to Fang's hideout!" Aeris said.

* * *

Near Fang's hideout...

"That was a long ride, wasn't it? Now, do your job, while I steal the data!" Aeris said.

Red just went in the hideout and slaughtered Fang's men like they were nothing. Then, he found Fang, who was cleaning out her nails while crossing one of her legs. That smirk on her face. She wasn't afraid of Red.

"Oh, look, someone had killed all of my men, and I'm all alone. Oh, mommy, I need you. I'm so scared of the bad man," Fang was speaking in a sarcastic tone.

Fang immediately fired her Shotgun bullets against Red, and three bullets ruined his Body Armor.

"Body Armor is for the weak! Soldiers without Body Armor are God's greatest creations, and I'm the most superior creation! I'm invulnerable to death!" Fang was showing her arrogance; Red was struggling to kill her.

Low on health, Red hid from Fang, and Fang laughed hard.

"Coward! Come out, or I'll make you!" Fang shouted.

Seeing a health kit on the wall, Red grabbed it at before hiding in a different spot.

"Recovering your health during a fight, eh!? You're embarrassing yourself! Real soldiers recover after battle!" Fang said.

Red suddenly thought of a good plan to kill Fang. He splashed gasoline at random spots, then he lit up four matches before throwing them towards the spots, setting the room on fire.

"What a weakling move that was!" Fang said, then she gasped; Red was touching the flame without screaming in agony.

With Fang stunned, Red fired Handgun bullets towards her hand three times, decreasing her large health bar fast. Then, he planted one last bullet in her, killing the bold soldier. Red took her signature weapon, then he left her hideout with Aeris.

"Thanks for helping me, Red! You're the best!" Aeris said.

"We'll see you soon," Sephiroth said.

Total kills: 338

Legit kills: 9 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher, Shotgun

Handgun Balloons: 22 of 100

Snapshots: 13 of 50

Hidden Packages: 20 of 100

Blue pearl: 11 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 8 of 50

Rampage: 9 of 20

Tags: 13 of 100

Odd Jobs: 2 of 10

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $393,722.09

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Red wanted to explore the whole city just for the sake of getting hidden secrets. Not only was this country huge, but this city, Rabanastre, was one of the most populated cities in Europe. Like Snowbelle City, it'd attract criminals like Aeris, Sephiroth, and Aeris' bosses and co-workers.

* * *

 

Twelve hours later; March 25...

Wow! Twelve hours of retrieving secrets! Thirteen Handgun balloons, twelve tags, nine blue pearls, eight snapshots, eleven hidden packages, seven yellow leaf clovers, and five rampages (20 civilians/$600; 15 civilians/$400; 25 gang members/$1,000; 15 officers/$1,500; 10 firefighters/$200). They were hard to find! But the worst part was the odd jobs! Red had to collect one-hundred fishes for a fish market company ($7,000), compete in an illegal bike race ($1,000), compete in a legit swimming race ($2,500), and use a truck to help a shady company ship illegal goods to an underground ten times ($150,000). But the positive side about it was the large amount of money Red had received. He had to refill ammo for his weapons ($2,000) and get another pair of Body Armor ($500), too.

~ Mission Twelve: Taking down your friends' rivals ~ (Boss: Ragyo)

*ring*

"Saffron City, my dear man," Ragyo said.

Saffron City...

Saffron City was another huge city! Ragyo didn't tell Red where she'd be. But wait! Ragyo and her precious little devils were standing close to a mega market, ten inches away from Red. That didn't take forever. But what did Ragyo have in mind?

"Our problem? Yesterday, Rei, my chocolate sunshine, and I were having our wedding. After the "kiss the bride" part was over, Rei and my daughter's sex rivals, Koume (Pokemon), Sumomo (Pokemon), Satsuki (Pokemon), and Tamao (Pokemon), Ecruteak City's finest Kimono girls, and the Kimono girls' women had slaughtered everybody at the wedding, leaving us as the only survivors. They couldn't stand losing to my girls all the time, hence their attack," Ragyo said before giving Red a pair of Night Vision Goggles. Teach them not to act naughty towards us. But first, we'll take you to their sex place."

After a long walk with the Kill La Kill characters, Red equipped his Night Vision Goggles and AK-47. Then, he broke the door with a hard kick, waking everybody up. Red began killing his targets in the dark, and the Kimomo girls compelled themselves to wear their own Night Vision Goggles and protect themselves with Tech-9s. However, four against one wasn't really a big advantage for them; Red had sent them straight to hell. Red got a Tech-9 from Sumomo's corpse before leaving. 

"$500, Red. We'll need you sometime in the future," Ragyo said.

"We are tremendously rich, Red. Wife Ragyo was once an owner of a huge clothing business before selling it, and her pitiful ex-husband, Soichiro (Kill La Kill), used to get $5,000 every two weeks. You'll enjoy working for us," Rei said.

* * *

Seven hours later...

Obtaining two rampages (thirty civilians/$2,000; fifteen paramedics/$1,000), ten handgun balloons, ten yellow leaf clovers, eleven blue pearls, sixteen tags, eleven snapshots, and fourteen hidden packages in this city fine wasn't bad because they were slightly close to each other, and bringing twelve dogs back to a animal shelter truck ($900), an odd job, wasn't as annoying as the odd jobs in Rabanastre.

*ring*

"Red, my dear boy. It's time to go to work," Wulfirc said.

~ Mission Thirteen: Growth ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

Merilyn was standing on a random rooftop, looking for criminal activities. The day after Merilyn had broken up with Red, she found a man, Riot (Pokemon), struggling to escape from the cops, and she saved him before the two engaged in a romantic relationship and formed a criminal group called "Mayhem" a synonym for riot. Before their relationship had commenced, Riot was a rich, relentless, obsessive diamond thief.

Seeing Red, Merilyn gasped in shock, then she called her boyfriend.

"What is it, honey?" Riot asked.

"My ex-boyfriend! He's not in prison!" Merilyn cried.

"No need to get scared. I'll hire expert killers to get rid of him," Riot said.

"What about our criminals?" Merilyn looked confused.

"Skip them," Riot said.

* * *

The palace...

"Ramos (Pokemon). My deceased father and him had known each other for nine decades. He may be old, but he loves to work. Unfortunately, he cannot work right now, which hurts this organization a little. Wild thugs had destroyed his marijuana garden and stolen his collection of marijuana seeds. Because of the ruining garden and the missing seeds, we cannot sell marijuana. But lucky for us, the thugs told Ramos about their location. Go to Courmarine City and meet Ramos outside his home. Hint: his fences are long," Wulfric said.

* * *

Courmarine City...

This city was quiet, but it wasn't the quietest. Ramos' house was close to Red. Outside of Wulfric's organization and the targets, no one knew what was behind Ramos' long fences.

Red saw Ramos.

"The quiet one. Yeh look like the bold guy that could take on anything. The whippersnappers... yeh'll find 'em in a small purple house fifteen blocks from here. Buy a Flamethrower and burn 'em. Burn their house and backyard, too," Ramos said.

At the weapon store, Red purchased a Flamethrower for $15,000. Then, he rushed towards his targets' house before burning them, getting Ramos' seeds, burning the backyard and house, and giving Ramos the seeds. That was easy!

"I can smell the smoke from here. Yeh're good to go, but I need yeh and yer co-workers for a later mission," Ramos said.

Total kills: 486

Legit kills: 13 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher, Shotgun, Tech-9, Flamethrower

Handgun Balloons: 45 of 100

Snapshots: 32 of 50

Hidden Packages: 45 of 100

Blue pearl: 31 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 25 of 50

Rampage: 16 of 20

Tags: 41 of 100

Odd Jobs: 7 of 10

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $546,122.09

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fix a few errors and grammar mistakes. Also, the reason I'm letting Red collect all the secrets early in the story is to make him more powerful, and I want to get the side-missions stuff out of the way. One time, I had watched a GTA: San Andreas 100% speed run walkthrough on Youtube, and the gamer had to collect half of the secret hidden stuff early just to get a lot of money and weapons and whatnot. It's almost pretty much the same thing. 
> 
> By the way, Merilyn and Riot aren't the only GTA: 3 antagonists in this story. There will be more!


	8. Chapter 8

*call*

"Keep up the great work, Red. You're this organization's good luck charm. Ramos' seeds... They're no ordinary marijuana seeds. It takes them between three to fourteen days to mature. He bought them from a special Archades scientist," Wulfric said.

* * *

Three hours later...

Unlike the last few places, Red didn't spend a lot of time here. All he had founded was seven handgun balloons, four blue pearls, three yellow leaf clovers, twenty hidden packages, eight snapshots, and twelve tags, but it was great to see any collectible regardless of number.

~ Mission Fourteen: Snipin' for the Furisodes ~ (Boss: Katherine, Kali, Linnea, and Blossom)

*call*

"The Eiffel Tower, Red. Be there," Blossom said.

* * *

Lumiose City...

"You won't receive cash after you've completed the mission. But you'll still do it, right? Good! Recently, Dr. White (Pokemon), one of Kalos' best doctors, had shot us and taken our drugs. We thought that we would have a normal drug deal with him, but we were wrong. Get a Sniper Rifle, then wait for next our call," Kali said.

Red went straight to Lumiose's best gun store, then he bought a $10,000 Sniper Rifle. Six minutes later, Katherine called Red and told him to stand on top of Buff Meat, a business facing Dr. White's location. He got there. On one knee, Red looked through the scope, waiting for his target to leave Cellular Land.

After Dr. White left Cellular Land with a $500 cell phone, Red sniped him, scaring some civilians.

*call*

"Your sniping skills impress us, Red! We love you!" Katherine said.

~ Mission Fifteen: Encountering the experts ~ (Boss: Red's mom)

Another few hours later, Red's mom called her son.

"Shop with your dear mother, Red. Get a big van, by the way," Red's mom said.

* * *

Snowbelle City...

Inside the blue van, Red honked the horn, distracting his mother. Then, Red's mom left her house before joining Red in the van. She said, "Belle mart, Red," then Red drove there.

An hour later, Red and his mom returned to the house with a ton of groceries, then they put them in the kitchen.

"Stay safe, son!" Red's mom said.

* * *

At Snowbelle's trail park...

"Hold it right there, Red!" a woman said, then she and her posse revealed themselves to Red. Her name was Joni (ClueFinders), and her posse's names were Santiago (ClueFinders), Owen (ClueFinders), and Leslie (ClueFinders). Each character had their unique personality. Joni was absolutely strong-willed, fearless, and courageous, often to the point of sheer recklessness. Santiago was sensible and level-headed, and he had a mild fear of heights. Owen was the comic relief character of the group, and he loved pizza, skateboarding, and evidently, the word dude. As for Leslie, she was the most intellectual inclined of the group, and she would sometimes use words in casual conversation apparently in an attempt to display her extensive vocabulary.

"Get ready to go on a permanent vacation in hell, dude!" Owen was standing on a skateboard. Lesie, Joni, and Santiago took out their powerful weapons, but Owen inadvertently held a slice a pizza. Red shot Owen's hand, avoiding gunfire from the others. "That hurt, dude!" Owen cried in pain.

"Quit being a damn monkey and do your job, you idiot!" Joni yelled, chasing Red.

"Sorry, dude!" Owen apologized. He equipped his Desert Eagle before riding on his skateboard to go after Red. But he immediately fell off the skateboard, and Leslie facepalmed.

"Moron..." Leslie shook her head.

"It is always better to fight on foot, Owen," Santiago said calmly, moving elsewhere.

Near Red, Joni used a knife to attack him, but Red barely dodged her swift movements. Leslie used a Laser Sniper Rifle to aim at Red's head. Joni cut Red's left cheek, but Red smacked her head with his Fire extinguisher, making her dizzy and eradicating a chunk of her health. Leslie fired a shot, but she accidentally hit Santiago's shoulder, who was trying to shoot Red from behind.

"Watch it, Leslie!" Santiago screamed, clasping his wounded shoulder.

"Forgive me, Santiago!" Leslie said; Red began to shoot at her while running towards her.

Desperate, Leslie flung a Grenade and a Stun Grenade towards Red before hiding behind a big tree. But Red evaded the explosions, then he and Santiago fought against one another. Behind the tree, Owen was talking to his mom on the phone while eating another slice of pizza. Pissed at Owen for not doing his job, Leslie took the phone away from him before breaking it and slapping him.

"Lackadaisical: Owen is a infantile dunderhead that has no enthusiasm of doing his job, and he's a waste of oxygen," Leslie insulted.

"That's cold, dude," Owen said.

"Then, help us! Otherwise, I'll report your misbehavior to leader Joni! And stop calling me dude!" Leslie said.

Back to normal, Joni joined Santiago, emptying Red's Body Armor health. Holding an M19 instead of that Laser Sniper Rifle she used earlier, Leslie, and Owen, damaged Red, and Red sprinted fast.

"And just where do you think you're going!?" Joni went after Red again.

Facing Joni, Red shot her multiple times and she fell, almost killing her. Ignoring her current condition, Joni slowly crawled towards Red while shooting at him, taking her job way too seriously. But seven seconds later, Santiago saved Joni, carrying her away. While running with Santiago and Owen, Leslie used three Smoke Grenades to protect the group.

"LET ME GO!" Joni ordered.

"You're in a bad condition, Joni! Delay the mission and rest!" Santiago said.

"NO!" Joni refused, struggling to free herself. Joni and friends had completed many objectives that almost got her killed, but this mission was hard compared to them. Red was tougher than the other targets they had killed.

"Think about your life, dude!" Owen said.

"I'M AN ADULT AND THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP, NOT A LITTLE KID!" Joni was acting like a kid herself.

"I like you, Joni, but you're so headstrong..." Leslie thought.

Thanks to the smoke that came out of the Smoke Grenades, Red couldn't find them. For now on, Red needed to watch himself because they could attack him at anytime, especially Joni, one of Red's most dangerous targets. However, they made a couple of mistakes during their mission, such as Leslie harming Santiago by accident and Owen being himself.

Total kills: 487

Legit kills: 14 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher, Shotgun, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle

Handgun Balloons: 52 of 100

Snapshots: 40 of 50

Hidden Packages: 65 of 100

Blue pearl: 35 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 28 of 50

Rampage: 16 of 20

Tags: 53 of 100

Odd Jobs: 7 of 10

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $536,122.09

End of Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More GTA 3 antagonists to come!


	9. Chapter 9

~ Mission Sixteen: Dead family ~ (Boss: Ragyo)

Late at night...

Red was sitting on a bench while looking at the stars. He had been sitting here since the aftermath of that difficult boss fight against Santiago, Owen, Leslie, and Joni, and no one had called him. Suddenly, a long blue haired forty-nine year old woman stood next to Red, smiling at him. That woman was Maron (Dragonball series). She was air-head, ditsy, and at times, downright stupid. She was characterized as a bit of a spoiled brat, and she tended to have a snotty attitude. The most annoying part about her was her voice.

"Like, mind if I sit with you, stud?" Maron was holding cocaine in her hand.

Red didn't reply.

"Are you deaf, or are you, like, afraid to talk!? Whatever! Like it or not, I'll sit next to you!" Maron yelled before sitting next to Red. "So, like, where are you from? Oh, yeah! You can't say a thing! Oh, that look! It's kinda..." Maron then inserted all the cocaine in her nose. "Jotho-ish! Oh, crud, I left my gun at that alley! I was supposed to use it against my ex, that bitchy blonde of a wife, and their daughter! Damn! I'm... Maron! Their daughter has the same name, but with an extra "r". Ridiculous, am I right!? Those people! Did they-ugh! Jerks!" Maron said.

"Never leave your weapon behind, Maron," Ragyo's voice frightened Maron; she came out of nowhere.

"I'm, like, so sorry, Ragu! The drugs! I love it!" Maron said.

"If you want your mission to succeed, then act smart," Ragyo said.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Ragu!" Maron yelled.

"I was just trying to help," Ragyo said.

"Like, whatever!" Maron said before looking at Red. "We had met earlier today! Oh, this time zone is, like, seven hours away from Japan's time zone! Yeah! Umm... Ragu had this vanish thingy to bring us here. Ragu... She's friends with this rich and cool lesbian... bisexual... erm... family! Yeah! Erm... Their names! Umm... Devil (Dragonball series) and Mia (Dragonball series)... I think... And their daughter! Frying pan handle (Dragonball series)...? Right? But yeah, they're so uber awesome! Go-ham... (Dragonball series)? The... geek with glasses...? Devil's ex-husband! Devil, Mia, and frying pan handle bully him once or twice... a week, and he can't retaliate! If he were to retaliate, he'd be sentenced to life in prison! Why? Because Devil is the daughter of Mr. Hellman (Dragonball series), the reigning World Martial Arts champion and Orange Island's hero! That makes them untouchable! Since you can't talk, I'll tell you this secret! Mia and Devil had killed Go-ham's father, Go-kick (Dragonball series), infront of him, like, almost a decade ago! Mia and Go-kick were long time enemies! Go-kick had a lot of enemies according to Mia!" Maron said.

"Say the names right next time, dummy," Ragyo said.

"WAAAAAAH! I'm not dumb, Ragu!" Maron denied.

"Come with us and watch Maron murder her targets, Red," Ragyo said, and Red nodded.

* * *

Mandarin Island South/Trovitopolis...

"I'll take us to the place!" Maron said.

Ragyo scoffed. "You won't..." Ragyo said.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB AGAIN!?" Maron screeched.

"The obvious answer is yes," Ragyo said.

"I-I'll show you that I'm not dumb! Get a ride for us, Red, and I'll drive!" Maron said.

On the streets, Red stopped a guy riding a van, then Red whooped his ass hard before forcing him out of the van. In the van, Maron went east, which was the right direction.

"Mia has a boyfriend! His name is... Turns (Dragonball series)? Umm... Turns' family is, like, weird. Bullshit (Dragonball series), the mom, Vegetable (Dragonball series), the father, and Bullfish (Dragonball series), the sister! From what I've heard, Bullshit and Go-kick were longtime friends! Oh, and Bullshit used to date some guy called Yam-chop (Dragonball series)! After Bullshit had cheated on Yam-chop with Vegetable, Bullshit had accused Yam-chop of raping her, and Yam-chop was sentenced to thirty-years in prison! It had happened, like, two months before Turns was born. Turns is twenty years old, and Mia is fifty-three, the same age as Bullshit!" Maron said.

"Tell Red about Goku's friends, Maron," Ragyo said.

"Go-kick's friends! Michelob (Dragonball series), T-man (Dragonball series), Chap-soup (Dragonball series), and others were killed by Mia, too!" Maron said. She stopped the van before putting it on parking mode. "That's the place!" 

"Set the house on fire, Red," Ragyo commanded, and Red nodded.

Maron, Ragyo, and Red exited the van, then Red set the house into flames. Seconds later, the house's smoke detector woke up the family, and they quickly ran out of the house. Maron pointed Ragyo's Handgun at the family, scaring them.

"Kill'em (Dragonball series)! Baby! I'm, like, still mad at you! Like, you dumped me for 18 (Dragonball series), and you two named your child after me! Marron (Dragonball series)! Oops, I'm taking too long! Buh-bye!" Maron then fired seventeen shots, but she didn't hurt or kill either target. "Darn, I suck!" Maron said, then Red killed Krillin, 18, and Marron. 

"Like, excuse me! I was supposed to kill them! But thanks anyway!" Maron said.

"I appreciate you for wasting my ammo, Maron," Ragyo said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me with that tone, you tall freak!" Maron yelled.

"You can understand sarcasm. How surprising. *throws a Shovel towards Red, and Red catches it* Bury the bodies, Red," Raygo said, then Red went to work.

"Your son is, like, a loyal worker to you!" Maron said.

"We're not related. But he is loyal to me, my family, and my friends," Ragyo said.

After Red buried the bodies, Ragyo and Maron took him to a mansion. Near the mansion's front door, Ragyo hit it hard. Fifteen seconds later, someone opened it, and that someone was Pan, an ugly, annoying, generic, unfunny piece of trash with no personality, and a pathetic excuse of a human being that deserved to die.

"Are they here, Pan?" Ragyo asked.

"Yes, miss Ragyo," Pan, the retard, replied.

The older women took Red to Pan's mothers' room. Ragyo opened the door, then they saw Videl and Mai making out like crazy; Nui and Satsuki were making out, too, as well as Rei and Ryuko. Videl was an ugly, annoying piece of trash that deserved death, too, but unlike that super ugly daughter of hers, she had a personality, and sadly, her personality was about her bragging about how unstoppable her dumbass father was and violently attacking anyone that'd say otherwise. Mai's personality was about her acting super romantic with Videl and Trunks, such as giving them great kisses/sex and presents, having a dirty sense of humor, and being a violent lunatic towards her enemies. Mai could be comedic sometimes.

"That's Mai and Videl, Red. When they're done french-kissing, I'll give your phone number to them. Leave if you wish," Ragyo said.

* * *

Four hours and forty minutes later...

One rampage (15 military members/$800), six blue pearls, two snapshots, ten hidden packages, seventeen tags, nine yellow leaf clovers, twenty-one handgun balloons, and one odd job (collecting 90 coconuts for coconut addicts/$450) were discovered. Awesome.

~ Mission Seventeen: Keeping a co-worker alive ~ (Boss: Two antagonists)

Snowbelle City...

In the afternoon, Red went to Wulfric's palace to relax. But outside, Nico, Chester, Valerie, Olympia, Grant, Orson, Kayleigh, and Beatrice were having a friendly chat. Then suddenly, a man in an armored truck parked next to the gang, getting attention. The man stepped out of the truck, greatly shocking Orson.

"T-Tracey (Pokemon)?" Orson was still shocked. Tracey and Orson knew each other a long time ago. Orson didn't expect Tracey to appear here.

"It's been a long time, Orson," Tracey then quickly went behind Orson, held him like a hostage, and pointed his gun towards Orson's head. "Don't try to stop me! My bosses need him alive!" Tracey said.

"What did he ever do to you!?" Valerie asked.

"If you want to find out, follow us!" Tracey replied, then he took Orson with him and drove away.

"Come out, Red! This is an emergency!" Grant yelled, going towards a car from the opposite sidewalk.

Red rushed outside. Grant told him to get in, and he did. Grant pursued the van, and he told Red to damage it. Red shot it, but it was no use. Even worse, Tracey's vehicle was faster than Grant's, leaving Grant no choice but to follow him.

"Save your ammo, Red. Pursuing him is our only hope of saving Orson," Grant said, and Red stopped firing. 

After four minutes of driving fast, Tracey stopped the armored truck before forcing Orson to enter his bosses' place with him. Then, Grant and Red followed them there. When they took a step in, two OCs paused them, putting their AK-47s next to their heads. Tracey and other OCs (45) pointed their guns at them, too.

"Move, and you two will die," Argus Steel (Pokemon) threatened. His persona was based on him being deeply obsessed over chocolate and forcing his employees to steal chocolate ingredients, make chocolate, steal chocolate from chocolate companies, and sell chocolates around the world.

"What's your beef with Orson!?" Grant asked.

"I'll let my daughter explain," Argus replied, then he commanded Millis Steel (Pokemon) to get here.

Millis entered the main room and saw Orson. "Hi, Orson! Remember me!? Millis then slapped Orson and kicked his groin. "That's for failing our mission and ditching me, you douche!I thought you were the love of my life, but I was wrong! You're fortunate that I'm still alive or you and your new friends would be dead already!" as the daughter of Argus, Millis had taken pride in his organization no matter what, but she'd often tease him about his chocolate-eating habits.

"Why did you mess up, Orson?" Grant asked.

"The mission was nearly impossible to overcome, and there were too many armed men..." Orson replied.

"Excuses are for losers! You're a loser!" Millis shouted.

Argus cleared his throat. "Orson! As punishment, you and the friend of your choice will work for us until I say stop. Fail a mission, and you will die," Argus said.

"Choose a friend to work with, loser!" Millis said.

"Red, the tall one! He's a great worker!" Orson was being desperate.

"What about me?" Grant asked.

"You're free to go. Go before I change my mind," Argus replied.

"Red never fails a mission!" Grant said, dashing away.

"The first task for you and Red is to sell fifty chocolate bars between now and an hour," Argus said.

"The clock is ticking. Dork," Millis said.

* * *

Outside...

"We can't just beg Wulfric and our friends to sell them for us. That'd be bad. I hope you know another rich person that can help us," Orson said.

* * *

Trovitopolis...

"Here? Let's get this over with..." Orson said.

* * *

Mai and Videl's mansion...

"Do you and your friend need anything, Red?" Videl asked; Mai was massaging her shoulders.

"We're here to see if any of you want some chocolates. We have fifty," Orson replied for Red.

"Chocolates?! Yummy!" Pan released her annoying voice.

"We'll buy them for $50,000," Mai said.

"$50,000!? DEAL!" Orson got excited.

* * *

Argus' place...

"$50,000, sir," Orson said, giving Argus the dough.

"Damn it..." Millis cursed under her breath.

"Eleven minutes. Not bad, but the next task will be more challenging," Argus said.

"No matter what the task is, we'll beat it! Right, Red?" Orson said, and Red nodded.

"I need your number, Red. After I call you, bring Orson with you. Remember that," Argus said.

Total kills: 505

Legit kills: 17 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher, Shotgun, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel

Handgun Balloons: 63 of 100

Snapshots: 42 of 50

Hidden Packages: 75 of 100

Blue pearl: 41 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 37 of 50

Rampage: 17 of 20

Tags: 70 of 100

Odd Jobs: 8 of 10

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $537,372.09

End of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argus and Millis! Tracey, too! While I was busying making GTA 1 and 2, I completely forgot about Tracey. But now, he's an antagonist in the story that takes place before 1 and 2.
> 
> And its almost March 27! That means Cassius will appear in a mission. It's the same mission he had explained to Burnet, Cheren, and his friends in GTA 2. After that, April will eventually come, and during that month, three common pieces of shits in the GTA: Pokemon series will get their asses destroyed in Castelia City.
> 
> As for the Dragonball franchise, I forgot about adding its characters during my work on 1 and 2. But in this story, they'll appear a couple of more times, and they'll appear in GTA 5. Because Mai, Videl, and Pan are very evil and Ragyo's friend, they'll become one of the many antagonists in GTA 5, and Son Gohan will support the new protagonist during that storyline. I originally had Chi-Chi, an annoying cunt I couldn't stand in DBZ, as a GTA 5 antagonist, but I've decided to let Gohan mention about the cunt bitch committing suicide years ago. "Study, Gohan!" "You're not going anywhere, mister! You have some studying to do!" Fuck that fucking annoying ass cunt bitch.
> 
> Oh, and I really hate Pan and Videl, too, and I hate Gohan and Videl as a couple, one of the many mistakes in DB history. But I don't mind Mai, and I like pairing her and Videl. They look cute together.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Mission Eighteen: The Lumiose Massacre ~ (Boss: Cassius) ~

March 27; 1:02 p.m....

Red was relaxing in his Lumiose house, waiting for a call. He had other good things to do, but relaxing here was his best option. He was thinking about Merilyn, too, his main target. Where was she? Where could she be hiding?

Red thinking about Merilyn came to an end because several bullets broke his left window. Seeing who was doing the shooting, Red went outside while holding his AK-47. Then, he saw a few rogue punks chasing Cassius (Pokemon). Assuming that the punks had something to do with his broken window, Red killed them.

"Are you Cassius' friend!?" a rogue punk and several others caught Red killing their comrades. Realizing that he wasn't being chased, Cassius looked at the opposite direction, and he saw Red killing the rogue punks.

"Whoever you are, please help me eliminate more of them!" Cassius begged.

Consenting to Cassius' imploring, Red teamed up with him to eradicate more rogue punks,butRed received two wanted levels. Because the cops were in the way, Red had to kill them. But even with the cops involved, Cassius was hardly doing any killing.

"How much money did that impostor pay those fools!? They're getting slaughtered left and right!" Cassius had an enemy that tried to act like him and steal his data, but he failed, and he threatened Cassius to give his data to him or Cassius' life would end.

"Let's get out of here!" a scared rogue punk and the remaining survivors sprinted away, but Red stopped them from moving again.

"Look at this mess... This is all that idiot's fault... If not for his obsession over my data, this mess wouldn't exist. Don't worry about me. I'll find that impostor by myself. If I don't find him fast, he'll strike again," Cassius said.

Reward: $1,000

~ Mission Nineteen: Not a good day ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

March 28; 3:46 p.m....

*call*

"Stop whatever you're doing and help Kye, Heidi, and Jay, Red! They're being ambushed near Star Road, a few minutes from my palace!" Wulfric's said, cancelling Red's alone time.

* * *

Snowbelle City...

Red jacked someone's motorcycle straightaway, then he rode towards his destination in a hurry. The cops were waiting for Heidi, Kye, and Jay to leave the alley while guarding their four seater semi-truck. Twenty-five boxes of cocaine were in that semi-truck.

Red got three stars for murdering the cops, but saving Kye, Jay, Heidi, and the cocaine were more important. Kye and Heidi was happy to see Red. But Jay wasn't. He was injured.

"Take Jay to the hospital, while we finish the mission!" Heidi said, entering the semi-truck with Kye. They drove away from the corpses, and Red rushed Jay to the hospital.

While sitting behind Red, Jay used his Tech-9s against the pursuing police vehicles. However, his shooting skills was atrocious, if not the worst shooter in Team Wulfric. Despite that problem, the cops were afraid to get close to the duo, a good sign.

Close to the hospital, Jay got off the motorcycle before dashing towards it and thanking Red for being a hero. That was a nice thing to say, but the cops were coming back! In another vehicle, a car, Red went to the closest pay n' spray, then the cops ignored him.

*call*

"Flat tire, Red! Get a car, van, or semi-truck, and meet us near Le Gossip!" Kye said.

Le Gossip was a little far from here. But Red drove as fast as he could to get there in less than three minutes. Red hit a few pedestrians, but he was lucky to get away with it or he'd compel himself to go back to the pay n' spray.

Seeing his friends again, Red helped them store the drugs into their new vehicle. Santiago, Owen, Leslie, and Joni appeared, and Joni sang, "Oh, Red! We meet again!", before blasting her M19 bullets against Red. But Red avoided them, and Kye and Heidi drove away.

"DON'T DIE, RED!" Kye shouted.

Wanting to face them in non-crowded areas, Red drove off with another car, and the Cluefinders characters followed him. Joni was the driver, and she was driving like a maniac. Santiago and Leslie were the shooters.

"Check out this epic UFC fight on Youtube, dudes! It rocks!" Owen was watching a brutal UFC match with a million views.

"WE'LL CHECK IT LATER, YOU IMBECILE! GET TO WORK!" Joni hollered, carelessly running over innocent civilians.

At another park, a park without a civilian or two hanging around, Red hid behind the car, waiting for the antagonists to come here. They did, and Red wasted a lot of Tech-9 ammo against their car. But the antagonists exited the car fast and barely avoided the explosion.

Red used his Flamethrower to spread fire around him, but Joni jumped ahead of it, and Joni began to kick Red's ass with her magnificent fighting moves. Santiago and Leslie could hardly see the action, but Owen wasn't paying attention. Owen was searching for another Youtube video to watch.

"I'm dominating him, guys!" Joni reminded, continuing to own Red.

Red finally ended Joni's dominance, surprising her with a deadly uppercut. Joni flew towards her friends. Red left the circle of fire, shooting at his enemies. Owen, Leslie, and Santiago dodged them, but Joni got hit three times. Joni managed to grasp Red's arm, and she used great strength to raise it. She stabbed Red, but after the fourth stab, Red hit her forehead with his until she was forced to let go of him.

Getting shot at by Leslie and Santiago, Red focused on them. As for Owen, he dropped his jaw. What Owen had saw was a 2011 video of Joni twerking in a strip club. The video had over two million views.

"LOOK AT THIS, JONI!" Owen then showed Joni the video, pissing her off. "Shake ya ass, but watch yourself! Shake ya ass, show me what you workin' with! Shake ya ass, but watch yourself! Shake ya ass-"

"THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS! YOU ARE TERMINATED!" Joni cut off Owen's singing, frightening him.

"C-Can you twerk for me before I go, dude?" Owen asked, but Joni declined Owen's offer, putting her M19 next to Owen's forehead.

"You are a disgrace to this group!" Joni yelled.

Joni was going to end Owen's life, but Red killed him. Before Red killed Owen, he had injured Santiago, and Leslie had used all of her Smoke Grenades to blind Red, so she could hide Santiago in a safe spot and treat his injuries.

Hearing his phone ringing, Red ran away from Joni, then he answered it.

"Fortune's on fire, and I'm stuck on its rooftop! Save me!" Cliff cried.

Red rushed back to the streets to get a car, but Joni was still chasing him. Red got a car, but Joni got one, too. Red drove past a truck, but Joni's pursuit ended because the same truck collided against her vehicle. Joni went unconscious.

Fifty-one seconds later, Red made it to a police station, then he ascended the stairs to reach its rooftop. Stealing its police helicopter caused him four stars, making this rescue mission a lot harder. But halfway to the casino, the silent protagonist got rid of two Snowbelle SWAT choppers under ten seconds.

* * *

At Fortune, Red descended, then Cliff went inside the helicopter.

"You're a lifesaver, Red!" Cliff said, Red was flying away from the burning casino. "Wanna know how I got winded up on the rooftop? I was hearing screams while taking a dump, and I was assuming that someone had won tons of money. But when I got out of the bathroom, the main floor was in flames! The flames were blocking the entrances and exits, leaving me no other option but to get to the rooftop and call you. Seriously, if it wasn't for you being a member of Wuflric's organization, I'd be burnt meat instead. I don't think the others could've saved me. But that's just my opinion."

After Red put the helicopter on the streets, he and Cliff took a car from an elderly couple, then Red drove back to the pay n' spray. As the wanted levels disappeared, Red got a phone call, again.

"One of my sluts need your help, Red! She's being attacked by a dirty customer at Le Bike's alley!" Alexa said.

Le Bike was fifteen seconds away from Red and Cliff. At the alley, Red saved the OC prostitute, then he used the fire extinguisher to break the angry customer's head, killing him. The OC prostitute kissed Red, restoring 50% of his health.

"I love you, hun!" the OC prostitute said.

After Cliff and Red took the OC prostitute to Viola and Alexa's place, they went to the palace.

* * *

The palace...

Wulfric ate a toasted bread. "Today was a wild day for this organization. But thanks to Red, Heidi, Kye, and Jay's mission was a success, and the three of them, Cliff, and Alexa and Viola's prostitute didn't die. $1,500,000. That was the amount of money my customers gave Kye and Heidi," Wulfric said. 

Reward: $150,000

* * *

 

Hours later...

"W-Where am I?" Joni asked, waking up and looking at Leslie and Santiago.

"Our hotel room," Leslie replied.

"You were insensible. We had to put you here, and we had to dump Owen's corpse into the sea," Santiago said.

"Owen... I should've killed him a long time ago... But I'm glad he's dead. That sorry excuse of an expert killer won't slow us down ever again," Joni said.

Total kills: 572

Legit kills: 18 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Owen)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher, Shotgun, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel

Handgun Balloons: 63 of 100

Snapshots: 42 of 50

Hidden Packages: 75 of 100

Blue pearl: 41 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 37 of 50

Rampage: 17 of 20

Tags: 70 of 100

Odd Jobs: 8 of 10

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $687,772.09

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the Republic City chaos mission in Chapter 5, I had accidentally mentioned Sephiroth during a killing despite him leaving with Aeris earlier. The error is fixed! Gotta proofread carefully next time. 
> 
> Oh, and I'll make the next Cluefinders' boss fight more intense and serious.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Mission Twenty: Chocolate Factory ~ (Boss: Argus and Millis)

March 29; 9:46 p.m....

*ring*

"Red, my good man. It is time for you and Orson to do another chocolate task," Argus said.

* * *

 

Argus' place...

"We've arrived. Spit it out," Orson said.

"Mauville's Chocolate Factory. We've heard rumors about the owner hiding his famous secret recipe below it. Twenty-five minutes," Argus said.

"Haha! There's no way you two could get there!" Millis said.

"Mauville City is already on Red's teleport device, so nice try!" Orson said.

"Now, I'm starting to hate those things... Ugh..." Millis really wanted Orson to die. Argus knew Red had one because the money Red and Orson gave him was different.

* * *

Mauville City...

Mauville City was massive, too, but because Orson had been to the chocolate factory before, the time when it had a different owner, he knew where to go. Millis had worked with Orson during that mission, in which they had to disguise themselves as employees to steal the former owner's secret recipe in his office, but in the present, she somehow forgot about it.

After a five minute ride, Orson entered the code "96176" on the electronic door, and it opened. Not knowing who the two strangers were, terrified employees ran for their lives, and one of them, who had peed on himself, triggered the alarm. Red got five stars.

"Five!? That is not good! Guard me while I look at the floor! There has to be something different, I just know it!" Orson said, then he began walking around the room while looking at the floor. 

Red protected him from Mauville's FBI agents. Not seeing anything suspicious, Orson entered another room, and Red ignited the previous room. That way, Red could save little of his ammo, since he had forgotten to buy some.

"These groups of tiles are dissimilar from the others!" Orson then removed the tiles, revealing a hidden electronic door. "96176! I've got it! C'mon, Red!" Orson said, then he and Red entered the secret room and saw a paper in a small bottle. That was it.

* * *

Argus' place...

"Objective completed!" Orson said, handing Argus the bottle.

Argus got the paper out of the bottle before reading the secret recipe. "Nice..." Argus then looked at Red and Orson. "Twenty-one minutes. Superb," Argus said.

"Please give them a 100% impossible task, dad!" Millis whined. Her deep hatred towards Orson was also a fragment of her character.

"I'm the main boss here, not you," Argus declined.

"Whatever, chocolate breath! If I were in charge, I'd force them to beat a task for one minute!" Millis said.

"I'm not trying to choose sides, Millis, but Orson is lucky to have the quiet man as his partner, or he wouldn't be here," Tracey said.

"Ah, shut it Mr. "I draw crappy artwork that no one gives a crap about"! Take your pencil, shove it up your ass, and shoot yourself!" Millis shouted.

"Easy, Millis. I was only stating an opinion," Tracey didn't want to lose his temper. Tracey's phlegmatic nature was mild, and he had a hard saying no to any objective, especially crucial objectives. But there were rare incidents where Tracey had lost his temper.

"Fuck you!" Millis gave Tracey the finger.

"Enough, Millis," Argus said.

"Can we leave now?" Orson asked.

"Yes, Orson," Argus replied.

* * *

Mauville City/Five hours later...

Red had to get three blue pearls, two odd jobs (stealing ten boats for a pirate gang/$700; delivering fifty bottles of milk to fifty houses; $1,100), one rampage (20 bus drivers; $1,500), seventeen handgun balloons, fifteen tags, six yellow leaf clovers, eleven hidden packages, and two snapshots here. Red had earned $500,000 for completing all odd jobs, a mega prize, and he was so close of ending his collectible hunt. But where could the other collectibles be?

~ Mission Twenty-One: Liquidate the tall redneck ~ (Boss: May and Misty)

"Hey, you!" Misty (Pokemon) stopped Red from trying to enter the ammunition store. She and May (Pokemon) were on vacation.

"Wanna work for us? We'll give you dough," May and Misty were planning on killing a rival.

Red nodded.

"You're so kind, mister! Come with Misty and me! We want you kill Aarune (Pokemon), a dirty redneck! Just a few hours ago, his hired thugs tried to rape us, but they had failed! What happened to the thugs? They got arrested. I was going to snitch on Aarune, but Misty whispered to my ear and suggested that we should hire someone to kill him, and I concurred!" May said.

Aarune was located in east Mauville, a bad region for the innocent. When Red, Misty, and May confronted Aarune, Red threw a hard kick against Aarune's neck, breaking it. Then, Red used another kick against the head, cracking the skull. Aarune couldn't move. Lisia (Pokemon) and Zinnia (Pokemon), Aarune's girlfriends, were there, and they were horrified to see the brutal attack.

"That's what you get for trying to get us raped, punk!" May shouted.

"Finish him, silent man!" Misty commanded.

"DON'T DO IT! WE LOVE HIM!" Lisia and Zinnia sobbed in unison, but Red shot Aarune five times, ending his life. Then, they ran fast.

"Let them go, mute. They ain't gonna do shit to us," Misty said.

"We hope to see you again!" May said.

Reward: $500

Total kills: 606

Legit kills: 19 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Owen) (Aarune)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher, Shotgun, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel

Handgun Balloons: 80 of 100

Snapshots: 44 of 50

Hidden Packages: 86 of 100

Blue pearl: 44 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 43 of 50

Rampage: 18 of 20

Tags: 85 of 100

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $1,191,072.09

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Red almost forgot that he had to go to the ammunition store! $500 for Body Armor and $2,500 for ammo refill.

~ Mission Twenty-Two: Sellin' weed ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

March 30; 2:44 p.m.... (Central European Time Zone)

*call*

"Head to my palace, then bring the others to Ramos' house. Ramos will give you details about the mission," Wulfric said.

* * *

Ramos' house/several minutes later...

Red had brung Grant, Kye, Jay, Henny, Weston, Nico, Orson, Chris, and Chester with him. Viola and Alexa weren't here because they were focusing on their prostitution business, and Valerie, Olympia, Kayleigh, Heidi, and Beatrice had to do an easy mission for Wulfric.

"I thank yeh all for comin'. Now, listen. My weeds have fully matured. All of 'em. Grab as much as yeh can and sell 'em to strangers. Don't stop until the garden is 100% empty. If yeh get caught and arrested by the pigs, don't inform 'em about me. Go," Ramos said.

"Are you going back to those ladies' mansion, Red?" Orson asked, and Red replied with a nod.

Noticing several giant boxes in a corner, Red grabbed two of them. He went to the back, and then put the weed in the boxes until they became full, emptying 70% of the garden. His co-workers weren't surprised.

"Atta-boy, young'un," Ramos said.

* * *

Mai and Videl's mansion...

"Red has two giant boxes of weed, you guys!" Pan shouted like an idiot.

Mai went downstairs with Videl. "We love weed. Trunks loves weed, too," Mai said, then she gave the silent protagonist $160,000 for the weed.

"We will call you tomorrow, Red," Videl said.

* * *

The palace...

$160,000. I am impressed, Red.

*call*

"Undercover cops are chasing me on the streets, Red! I'm headed towards Le Strength!" Henny said.

* * *

Courmarine City...

Red got a star for taking someone's car, and more would come shortly. Speaking of that, Red ran over the same undercover cops Henny was talking about. Henny joined Red in the car. "Drug missions are way too unpredictable! You never know what to expect!" Henny said; Red was driving towards a pay n' spray. Then, the cops got off Red's tail.

"I'm not done selling my weed, man. Take me to an alley, but don't ditch me while I'm dealing," Henny said.

At another alley, Henny and a suspicious looking guy were discussing about how much Henny should get. Not only that, but the guy was afraid to look at Red's serious face, and he wasn't sure if Red would attack him for giving Henny a low amount of money. At the end, the guy gave Henny $2,000, then he ran like hell.

"Why did he run like that? Was he afraid of you?" Henny was right.

After everybody else was done, they called Red and told him to drop them off at Snowbelle City. There, Merilyn and Riot were on a date, their twenty-sixth date overall. Their date was about them hoping to see criminals doing crimes.

Seeing Red and people she hadn't seen before, Merilyn hid behind Riot. It's obvious that she was scared of Red.

"Why did he had to appear at this time!? Call those experts and tell them he's here!" Merilyn said fearfully.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they won't be here for a few days. They're attending a funeral, but it's not Owen's. It's a childhood friend of theirs," Riot reminded.

"Darn..." Merilyn was disappointed.

In the palace, the employees were having a little party for beating their objectives, but Red was sitting on the couch doing nothing. Red's mom also joined the party, and she had baked cookies for everybody. Red didn't want any.

~ Mission Twenty-Three: Son Gohan ~ (Boss: Mai and Videl)

March 31; 10:05 a.m....

*call*

"This is Mai, Red. You know what to do," Mai said.

Mai and Videl's mansion...

Videl showde Red a picture of Gohan. "This guy here is my ex-husband. He's a piece of trash that should stay in a prison (C)ell with a bunch HIV/AIDS infected gay faggots, get double penetrated in the ass while having a cock deep inside his mouth, and eat a bucket of cum for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Videl said.

Mai chuckled. "Nice dirty sense of humor, Videl. Red. Bring that pity man outside this mansion, and the eight of us ladies will beat him up," Mai said.

"He was never a good father to me, Red! Trunks is infinite times better as a father than that sore loser!" Pan whined.

"Do not make us wait long, Red," Ragyo said.

After cruising around the streets for ten minutes, Red found Gohan sitting on a bench while looking at the sky. Before seeing Videl for the first time, Gohan was a shy and studious intellectual child with a pure and gentle heart. But after Gohan had accidentally knocked up Videl at age thirteen, his life turned upside down. Between that part and the day where Gohan and Videl had split up, Gohan was forced to marry Videl at age eighteen, Gohan and Videl had repetitive arguments about how Pan should be raised, Gohan had heard about his ex-father-in-law's successful career almost every day, Gohan had struggled to pay bills because Videl was too lazy to get a job and Videl was using her father's money to have fun with Pan, her friends, and herself, and Gohan had gotten expelled from Trovitopolis's best college for getting in a long fight with Videl. The day after Gohan got expelled, he caught Videl cheating on him with Mai, one of Goku's many enemies, and Videl admitted that she was bisexual. And days after the divorce, Videl and Mai had killed Goku infront of him. Even worse, the duo got away with murder because Videl was the daughter of Mr. Satan, causing Chi-Chi to commit suicide and Goten (Dragonball series), Gohan's younger brother and Trunks ex-boyfriend, to drown himself. No one was on Gohan's side. All of his family and friends were gone. Well, Yamcha hadn't died yet because he was still serving his prison sentence.

Red threw a hard punch at Gohan's throat once, then he put him in car before going back to the girls. Gohan asked where he was taking him, but Red didn't say anything him. After being taken to the girls, poor Gohan got kicked in the chest and midsection by Mai, Videl, and Pan while being laughed at by them and the Kill La Kill characters.

Gohan asked Red, "Why are you letting them do this to me...?", but Red just stood there with an emotionless expression, almost like a robot. Now, Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko took turns beating up Gohan, and Gohan started sobbing. Mai, Pan, and Videl mocked his sobbing, and they insulted his dead friends and family in a heartless way.

After enduring a long beating from the girls, Gohan slowly crawled away. Mai handed Red $2,000. Then, the girls began to celebrate and head to the mansion to have a lesbian sex orgy. Red disappeared.

* * *

Hours later, Gohan made it to his home, and he sobbed again.

"I can't take this anymore... I'm going to Alola (Hawaii)..." Gohan said.

Total kills: 608

Legit kills: 19 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Owen) (Aarune)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher, Shotgun, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel

Handgun Balloons: 80 of 100

Snapshots: 44 of 50

Hidden Packages: 86 of 100

Blue pearl: 44 of 50

Yellow Leaf clover: 43 of 50

Rampage: 18 of 20

Tags: 85 of 100

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $1,199,772.09

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Gohan. You'll get revenge, in GTA 5.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission Twenty-Five will contain Brief graphic nudity.

~ Mission Twenty-Four: They're baaaaaack! ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

April 2; 9:59 p.m....

Red was doing push-ups, but that wasn't the only thing. Valerie was sitting on his back. She was still wearing that thirty-three pound outfit! Unless she had to take showers with Olympia, she never took it off.

"98! 99! 100! You're really strong, Red!" Red's mom said, as Valerie and Red got on their feet.

"If someone were to ask me to challenge Red in a wrestling match and beat him for $500,000, I'd refuse to do it! He's too strong! But he's a hell of a co-worker!" Chris said.

"Yeah, I don't want to put myself in a suicidal challenge like that one! I'd rather dance naked in the streets and get arrested instead!" Weston said.

"Or watch paint dry!" Henny said.

"Watching paint dry. It is cliche. And pointless," Olympia said.

"It's as pointless as being broke!" Kayleigh said.

"*knocks on door* Let me in! I've got awesome news!" Keaton said.

"*lets Keaton in*"

"The awesome news!? Bow-Pow's earnings just went through the friggin' roof!" Keaton said, then everybody, minus Red, got super happy about the great news. Even Red's mom, who never knew that Keaton was compelled to work with Wulfric, got happy, too.

"I thank you for the update, Keaton," Wulfric said.

"No problem! But umm... I need a ride back to my headquarters! My feet are killing me!" Keaton said.

"Don't you have a car?" Grant asked.

"I do! But I needed some exercise, which was a mistake!" Keaton replied.

"Red will take you there," Wulfric said.

* * *

After Red dropped off Keaton at the headquarters, Joni yelled, "WE'RE BAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!", then Santiago fired a missile projectile towards Red's stolen vehicle. But Red hardly evaded it. Like Red, the antagonists were wearing Body Armor.

"He's getting away!" Leslie said.

"No, he's u-turning! And he's getting out of the car! Stay here!" Joni said, then she jumped down before landing on a parked van and touching the streets.

Joni used two RC-P90s against Red while rushing closer to him, but Red dodged every bullet while firing back. His bullets couldn't hit Joni. But Santiago and Leslie's Sniper Rifle bullets made contact with Red, and Red detected the duo. However, Red detecting Leslie and Santiago caused his Body Armor health to minimize to the lowest percent thanks to the insane damage rate from the RC-P90. Red sprinted towards the back of the building, but Joni went after him. Then, he climbed to the top and confronted the duo.

Holding Santiago's hand, Leslie yelled, "Jump!", then she forcibly descended Santiago and herself. She had to do it. It was the smartest idea to overcome Santiago's mild fear of heights and save his life.

Red descended, too, but so did Joni. Red fired his Tech-9 backwards while using his Shotgun against Santiago and Leslie and coming towards them. A wanted level spawned, ruining the boss fight. Red needed to get rid of it fast or the cops would interfere with the battle. Red drove in the same car, but the trio took one, and they chased him.

Between two large buildings, Red collected a police bribe, ending the police problem. Then, Red lured them to the trail, the same trail where he had first encountered the Cluefinders characters. Underneath one of the trail's bridge, Red got a Body Armor. He faced the antagonists, and he used three Shotgun bullets against Leslie, almost defeating her.

To extend Leslie's longevity, Santiago rushed her away from the battle, and Joni and Red attacked one another with physical combat. After kicking Red in the midriff, Joni hit him with an uppercut move, and he fell. Back on his feet, Red counterattacked with a kick towards Joni's chest, but Joni countered it, and she slammed Red against the ground.

Red got up again, but shortly after that, Joni assaulted him with swift kicks. Eight seconds later, Red sucker punched Joni, then he grabbed her before hurling her against a tree. Red charged at her, but Joni avoided the attack, and Red crashed into the tree. Joni delivered a punch on the forehead, but Red punched her back. A sudden hard kick against Red's groin stunned him, then Joni used a leg-sweep attack to drop him. She sat on Red's midriff, and she held a Handgun.

"Face it, you've lost!" Joni said; Leslie and Santiago returned.

"Well! We've succeeded without Owen!" Leslie said.

"It's not over until Joni kills him, Leslie," Santiago said.

"It's already over, Santiago! Red is helpless!" Leslie said.

"Good-bye, Red! And say hi to Owen in hell for us!" Joni said, having her finger next to the trigger.

Red struck Joni's back with his one of his knees, and the firing bullet hit the ground instead of Red's forehead. Red shoved Joni against the tree, then he rolled west, avoiding bullets from Santiago and Leslie.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!" Joni yelled.

Now, Red fired his AK-47 like a madman, hitting all targets. Joni retaliated, but her friends got away. Out of Body Armor health, Red moved himself to a big lake, hoping to find some health. It was attached to a tree near the lake, a saving grace. He got it, then he and Joni fought again. Unlike the previous fight they had, this one ended fast because Red made a heavily wounded Joni fell into the lake.

Thinking that Joni had died, Red searched for his remaining targets, and when he did, he just straight up killed Santiago, but Leslie used her Smoke Grenade trick, fleeing without being seen. Getting tired, Red grabbed Santiago's Rocket Launcher and M19, and he went home.

Joni got out of the lake. "R-Red... I'm gonna kill you..." Joni said.

Leslie saw Joni. "Joni! I thought you were dead!" Leslie exclaimed.

"L-Leslie..." Joni said, then she collapsed.

~ Mission Twenty-Five: Common characters for the future ~ (Boss: Ragyo)

April 4; 8:33 p.m....

"There you are, Red!" Ragyo had been looking for Red in Snowbelle all day. "Come to Castelia City with me.""

* * *

Castelia City...

Castelia City. It was one of the few best mega cities to live in New York; the other city was Nimbasa City. There were a lot of good things to do in those cities. But Red needed to complete Ragyo's objective first.

After walking around with Red for an hour, Ragyo showed him Foxxy Love (Drawn Together), Princess Clara (Drawn Together), and The King (Drawn Together), three of the biggest disgusting scums on the planet. Foxxy was a self-hating, lowlife bitch, and Clara and The King were huge racists. Last year, Foxxy had admitted to the world that she hated her own race, and that she enjoyed being called the N word by her racists lovers and other racists. Red, Ragyo, Ragyo's family, Wulfric, the Furisode girls, Mai, Videl, Joni, Argus, Millis, Merilyn, Riot, Rosalina, Sephiroth, Aeris, Madame Boss, Team Rocket, Valerie, Olympia, Kuvira, Korra, Asami, Ragyo's other female friends, and other protagonists and antagonists in the series had done so much criminal activities such as murder, assault, and drug dealing, but racist behavior from Clara, The King, and Foxxy, and their existence as a whole, was far worse.

"The three of them had called Rei an uncomfortable slur several times, and we, and our daughters, almost killed them. Humiliate them as much as you can," Ragyo said.

Red confronted The King, Foxxy, Clara, and the racists' camera crew, who were filming, and the racists asked him why was he interrupting their scene. Red didn't reply, and they began to taunt Red for being a mute. Red kicked The King's face, dumbfounding Clara, Foxxy, and the camera crew, while getting attention from many others, including Cheren (Pokemon), Burnet (Pokemon), Nate (Pokemon), June (the crossdressing Nursery Aide; Pokemon), Rosa (Pokemon), Yancy (Pokemon), Curtis (Pokemon), and Hugh (Pokemon).

Clara slapped Red, but Red slapped the ugly woman harder. Foxxy got on Red's back, but Red grabbed her, and he threw her against Clara. Red got cheered from every happy witness. Then, Red began to beat the living hell out of the racists. Many people were watching the bloody assault on television.

* * *

In Alola...

"I-It's that guy..." Gohan was watching it in his new comfortable home.

* * *

Mai and Videl's mansion...

"GO, RED, GO!" Pan shouted; she, Mai, Rei, Satsuki, Ryuko, Videl, and Nui were cheering for Red.

* * *

Trovitopolis' prison...

"I wish I was as strong as that guy, so I could escape here and beat the hell out of Vegeta and Bulma..." Yamcha said.

* * *

The palace...

"Look at my Red go!" Red's mom said.

"That's right, Red. Teach them a lesson," Wulfric said.

* * *

In a Jotho hospital...

"THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK I'M TALKING ABOUT! BEAT THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS UP!" (DJ) Mary (Pokemon) shouted. She and Karen (Pokemon) were stuck in the hospital for getting shot too many times.

"He's my hero!" Karen said.

* * *

Republic City...

"Wow, we weren't expecting Red be on television! But he's doing the world a favor! KEEP HURTING THEM, RED!" Bolin said. Korra, Asami, and Kuvira were watching it, too.

* * *

 

Leaf's house...

"That's what they get for being major douchebags!" Leaf said.

"Whoever that guy is, he's giving them one hell of an ass-beating!" Delia said.

* * *

In Vermont...

"I knew something bad would happen to those punks again!" Hilbert (Pokemon) said.

* * *

Fran and Penelo's hideout...

"Yes. Beat them good," Fran said.

"Pow! What a great punch!" Penelo said.

* * *

Rosalina's house...

"WHOO-HOO! OUR RED!" Rosalina shouted.

"KILL THEM, RED! I HATE THEM!" Aeris yelled.

"I hope he does," Sephiroth said.

"GO, RED!" Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, and Kali screamed in unison.

* * *

Joni and Leslie's hotel room...

"Those fools are so unlucky, they'll get killed. But we're so lucky to be alive!" Joni said.

"If they die, NO ONE will miss them. They are the world's most hated people," Leslie said.

* * *

Riot and Merilyn's hideout...

"Is he imagining them being me? Probably..." Merilyn said.

"Owen, Santiago, and now, them. He's great..." Riot said.

* * *

Argus and Millis' hideout...

"No wonder Orson chose Red as his partner! Red's fantastic!" Millis said.

"He'll be a great permanent member of our group, and that's a fact," Argus said, eating a chocolate bar.

* * *

One of Trovitopolis' crack houses...

"Red is, like, cool!" Maron was injecting heroin into her vein.

* * *

 

Back in Castelia City...

Now, Red ripped off Foxxy and Clara's clothes, leaving them nothing to wear for now. Noticing Ragyo and her frightening appearance, The King, Foxxy, and Clara screamed in terror, and they ran off. Their camera crew went with them.

"Great, Red. Now, to Hoenn!" Ragyo said, then she and Red went to Hoenn.

* * *

Somewhere in Hoenn...

"Don't hurt them yet. Just come up to them, and they'll ask you if you want to work for them. Then, nod, clear their task, and come back to me," Ragyo said, then Red went towards the people, stopping them from having an important conversation. She was talking about Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia (Pokemon), and Drake (Hoenn; Pokemon), but why would she want Red to work with them?

"A new face. Mind if you work for us? We'll pay you well," Glacia was acting friendly. But in reality, she wasn't a friendly person.

Red nodded.

"Use this to find us treasure!" Phoebe said, giving Red a Waterproof Flashlight.

"Good luck," Drake (Hoenn) said.

With the Waterproof Flashlight, Red went underwater, then he swam deep until he discovered two treasure chests. He grabbed both treasures, and he swam his way out. Then, he went back to the trio before giving them the treasure.

"Two giant treasures!? You're so sweet, you!" Phoebe said.

"Here's your early paycheck," Glacia gave Red $100,000.

"Please come again," Drake (Hoenn) said, then Red returned to Ragyo.

"We wait," Ragyo said.

* * *

A few hours later...

"They're talking again. Obviously, it's about you. Hear their conversation, beat them up, and I'll explain," Ragyo said.

Doing as told, the mute sneaked behind Drake (Hoenn), Phoebe, and Glacia, and he heard about the trio planning on luring him into a trap and killing him in the future. Then, Red assaulted them from behind. The trio screamed for help, but after their pirates came out of the boat, Red slaughtered them with his M19, and then beat up the trio some more until they lost their consciousness.

"Spectacular. Phoebe. She's the woman with flowers on her head. Her dead mother was a part of Perish, a cult that my mother and I had created a long time ago. Phoebe's mother and other relatives were paid to go against her, but they were all murdered by her. Glacia's the other woman. While I was having a vacation in her country, I had found out that she was a prosperous drug dealer, making her a great target. Other drug dealers and customers were paid to kill her. But despite getting shot and hurt for many years, she's still on this earth. As for Drake (Hoenn), he had a young pirate crew, and I had paid them to make him suffer in the future. Yet, he remains alive. What I'm really saying is that they couldn't stand people betraying them anymore, and they had decided to form an alliance and betray their employees. But they'll die, and the people trying to kill them will die, too! It will become a chaotic mess! I'll see you later, Red," Ragyo said.

Reward: $30,000

* * *

Ten hours later/April 5; 11:02 a.m.... (Eastern Unova Time Zone)

Red had spent ten hours of getting four yellow leaf clovers, three snapshots, ten handgun balloons, seven tags, three blue pearls, one rampage (10 airplane pilots; $3,500), and eight hidden packages in Castelia City, and three snapshots, eight tags, three yellow leaf clovers, three blue pearls, six hidden packages, ten handgun bullets, and one rampage (25 businessmen; $5,000) in Nimbasa City. Red was going to get more secrets in both cities, but Wulfric had interrupted his side-quest by calling him, wanting him to a super risky mission.

Total kills: 673

Legit kills: 20 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Owen and Santiago)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun, AK-47, Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG, Fire extinguisher, Shotgun, Tech-9, Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher, M19

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $1,338,272.09

End of Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet prizes, am I right? The Endurance, Double damage, and Super speed abilities are the same ability Ash, Burnet, and Cheren have in GTA 2, respectively. That makes Red almost invincible! But there are other secrets, which means Red hasn't 100%'d the side quests yet!
> 
> And Hilbert makes an appearance! In GTA 2, Cheren said that Hilbert was done with the violence and drugs, which had happened after the fiftieth and last mission in GTA 4.
> 
> As for the Yamcha part, I had to make him mention Bulma and Vegeta just to make the scene a little interesting. And there are WAY too many Bulma/Yamcha breakup fics. I couldn't find a fic of Yamcha being truly powerful or killing Bulma and Vegeta, and all I'd saw was a thousand breakup fics between Yamcha and Bulma. But there's plenty of room for sweet revenge in GTA 5!
> 
> Fuck those fucking racist cunts, by the way.


	14. Chapter 14

~ Mission Twenty-Six: Journey to the center of annoyance ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

The palace...

"Red, I'd like you to meet Mei (Overwatch), a customer," Wulfric said.

"Hi there, Red!" Mei was very kindhearted and positive, showing compassion for her partners, family, and friends, and having a desire to succeed in the drug world. She had a grudge against people tricking her and her allies during drug deals, wanting them to suffer. But despite that, she could be very apologetic, often saying "Sorry!" when injuring or killing her enemies.

"Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum), two clowns, had fooled Mei, purloining her drugs and money and almost taken away her life. They said if Mei wanted to get her stuff back, she'd have to go through their death trap, Green Bay's only abandoned school. Help Mei get her money and drugs back, and we will get to business," Wulfric said.

Fanboy and Chum Chum had the mind of a five-year old, and they'd make childish decisions to get people killed or almost killed. Aside from being a drug dealer, Fanboy was an enthusiastic fan of comic books, fantasy, science fiction, and action figures, his common costume was a green and purple costume with white briefs on the outside. Chum Chum was a few years younger than his best friend, he was extremely energetic and high-spirited, and he had orange and yellow uniform with white briefs worn outside of it. There were rumors about them being gay lovers, but they denied those rumors.

* * *

Green Bay, Wisconsin...

Mei had a teleport device, too, hence why she and Red got here so fast. Mei asked a random person where the abandoned school was, and he said that it was located in south Green Bay. Red stole someone's semi truck, and he and Mei went south. After four minutes of looking around in south Green Bay, the duo found the abandoned school, and they went in.

"Moving drone guns! Get ready, Red!" Mei said.

After turning on his double damage ability and holding his Shotgun, Red decimated every visible drone guns in one hit, advancing with Mei. Mei didn't get a chance to destroy a drone gun with her M19 because Red was going too fast. But she was proud of Red for being so brave.

Red and Mei ultimately confronted Fanboy and Chum Chum, who were playing loud gay music while doing sexual dancing moves on each other. Then, Red shattered the radio with a rocket projectile, terrorizing the homosexual duo. Their weapons, drugs, comic books, action figures, and money, along with Mei's stuff, were next to the opposite wall, so they went in their knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Do it, Red!" Mei said.

Red killed the exasperating duo, then he took their Grenades, Mac-10, and Silencer. Mei got their drugs, money, and her stuff.

* * *

The palace...

"Now, let us negotiate!" Mei said.

After a minute of negotiating, Mei offered Wulfric $2,000,000 in exchange for two big bags of cocaine, and Mei said, "Adios, guys!," before leaving.

"$2,000,000, Red, but it is still not enough. Expect another call anytime soon," Wulfric said. Then, somebody knocked on the door from outside. "I'll get it," Wulfric then went to the door and opened it. "It's you, Ramos. How did you get here by yourself?"

"Air travel, and a ride from a couple, Wulfric," Ramos replied. "I'm here to notify you about the extra collection of marijuana seeds I've saved. They're in the garden. But after they've matured, let Red sell 'em. The other young'uns ain't worth it."

"But they need money, too, Ramos," Wulfric said.

"I know, sonny, but let 'em do somethin' else. Somethin' uncomplicated," Ramos said.

"I'll think about it," Wulfric said.

~ Mission Twenty-Seven: Chocolate game ~ (Boss: Argus and Millis)

April 6; 8:06 a.m....

"You and Orson play a chocolate game for us. I'm hungry," Argus said.

* * *

Argus' place...

"It's simple. Find twenty of my employees holding a chocolate bar and bring them back to the chocolate king. You guys have ten minutes," Argus said.

"You heard sweet tooth! Ten minutes!" Millis yelled.

The men hurried to the sports car, and after they got in, Red drove fast while looking to his left. Orson looked at his right. Thirty-five seconds later, they saw one of Argus' employees, then they got the chocolate bar from him. The second employee wasn't far from the the first one, and the third one was standing on the other sidewalk.

In another section of north Snowbelle City, employees number four to nine were scattered not too far from each other. But Red and Orson managed to get all six chocolates under fifty seconds. The tenth and eleventh employees were standing on top of a gas station, but Red didn't waste too much time trying to get up there.

The section they hadn't checked yet was the southernmost part, so they went there. The rest were there. Even Tracey was there. Employees number ten to nineteen were discovered between five to fifteen seconds, but it took Red and Orson two minutes to find Tracey, who was located in an alley.

* * *

Argus' place...

Argus got the chocolates. Eight minutes and fifty seconds. Impressive. We don't need you anymore, Orson," Argus said.

"GODDAMNIT!" Millis cursed, hurling her cellphone against the wall.

"You're the greatest person in the world, Red!" Orson said, hugging Red. Then, he let go. "Yippee! I'm free!" Orson then left.

"But we're not done with you, Red. Help us turn into this chocolate business into a giant juggernaut, and we'll owe you big," Argus said.

* * *

Twelve hours later...

The collectibles Red had forgotten to collect in Castelia City and Nimbasa City were fifty stunt jumps, one-hundred and fifty seagulls, one-hundred playboy magazines, and fifty liberty lady stickers, a lot. Red was awarded $300,000 for collecting all stunt jumps and a free Body Armor for collecting all liberty lady stickers.

Total kills: 675

Legit kills: 22 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Owen and Santiago) (Fanboy and Chum Chum)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2)

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $1,648,272.09

End of Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Overwatch character! Mei's my most favorite Overwatch character, and she's super hot as hell. They'll appear in more missions, and in GTA 4 and GTA 5. 
> 
> As for Fanboy and Chum Chum, fuck that fucking annoying ass show. I fucking hate it to death, and I'm happy to kill off those two annoying fucks. They're more annoying than Chi-Chi. At least Chi-Chi got less annoying in later Dragonball Z/GT sagas. 
> 
> And that's all the collectibles to collect! They won't appear in GTA 4, but they'll make a return in GTA 5.


	15. Chapter 15

*call*

"Give your mom some money, Red. I'm almost running out of the money you've given me before," Red's mom said.

* * *

At Red's mom's house, she, Valerie, Olympia, Viola, and Alexa were watching a 24-hour marathon of french soap shows. Red got there, then he delivered a million dollars to his mom before stepping outside.

"Red's awfully rich, isn't he?" Red's mom said.

~ Mission Twenty-Eight: Mr. Satan haters club ~ (Boss: Mai and Videl)

April 7; 7:22 a.m. (Central European Time Zone)

*call*

"Hurry, Red. It is essential," Mai said.

* * *

Mai and Videl's mansion...

"See the look on our faces, Red? That's right. We're mad! And why are we mad!? Take a look at this!" Videl then showed Red an anti-Mr. Satan facebook page on her phone. "This is why! No one treats my father that way! He's the greatest fighter in history! He's so great, he'll beat up twenty challengers under a minute!" In reality, Mr. Satan had fought weak and average World Martial Arts competitors throughout his career, and real critics had slammed him for refusing to participate in other fighting events with strong competition. Additionally, there were rumors of him paying evenly matched opponents to lose on purpose.

"The haters can burn in hell for insulting my indestructible grandfather!" Pan was stupid for not knowing about her grandfather being a fraud.

"Thankfully, the haters are dumb enough to reveal their whereabouts to the world. You're going there with us, Red," Mai was a dumb fan of Mr. Satan, too. In fact, all of Mr. Satan's fans were dumb, but Videl was the dumbest.

* * *

Solaceon Town...

There were many haters here. Autumn (Pokemon), Spring (Pokemon), Summer (Pokemon), Marilyn (Pokemon), Isis (Pokemon), Daniel (Pokemon), Wilkinson (Pokemon), Provo (Pokemon), Dayton (Pokemon), Raiden (Pokemon), Wilhomena (Pokemon), Temacu (Pokemon), Solidad (Pokemon), Kent (Pokemon), Samurai (Pokemon), Ritchie (Pokemon), and twenty-three OCs were discussing about how much of a failure Mr. Satan was.

Pan, Mai, and Videl screamed like idiots, wanting the haters to get out of the club. It worked. Then, the girls turned around, bent over, smacked their butts, and told the haters to bow down to Mr. Satan. It was Mai's stupid idea for her and the girls to act like fools, but she was a comic relief character, which made sense.

The haters tried to go after Videl, Pan, and Mai, but Red immediately stood infront of the girls, and Red used his Flamethrower, burning the haters and their club. Dawn (Pokemon), another hater, witnessed the mass-murdering, then she ran for her life. Some of the burnt victims were still alive while being tortured by the pain, and the girls were taunting them and their deceased friends.

Now, Red used the Shovel, bashing the surviving victims' head. One of them was trying to do the infamous stop-drop-roll maneuver, but Red decapitated him. For the last survivor, whose face was severely burned, Red put a grenade in his mouth, then Red kicked the survivor far away from him and the girls. The target blew up to pieces.

"MR. SATAN LIVES FOREVER!" the girls continued to make a fool out of themselves by screaming and doing a lame victory dance, but they didn't kill a target or two during the massacre.

* * *

 

Mai and Videl's mansion...

Trunks was here!

"Trunks, darling. Give your girl a kiss," Mai said, then she and Trunks locked themselves in a french-kiss session. Trunks had a combination of both of his parents' personalities: cocky and proud like his father and spoiled and selfish like his mother. He refused to respect someone he didn't like, another trait he shared with his father.

"This is so hot," Pan was getting turned on.

"That's it, guys. Work those tongues," Videl was drooling.

Red was being himself, waiting for Mai to give him money. After minutes of seeing MaixTrunks, VidelxTrunks, PanxVidel, PanxMai, PanxTrunks, TrunksxPanxVidel, TrunksxPanxMai, TrunksxVidelxMai, MaixVidelxPan, and MaixVidel kissing scenes, Red got $40,000, and he left. That took forever!

*ring*

"Mei's back, and she has a companion with her," Wulfric said.

~ Mission Twenty-Nine: Sky high ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

"Hi, mate!" Tracer (Overwatch) was the companion. She was an energetic and cheeky girl, often loving a good joke and giggling during drug battles and other fights. She was often quick witted and displayed great affection and ever insight towards her friends. She was extremely lionhearted and determined, not being afraid to take chances, as well as enthusiastic, and she loved discovering new things and places.

"In Athens, Georgia, Tracer and Mei had overheard a bunch of sky thugs being filthy rich. Help them annihilate the thugs and get the cash. Orson, Cliff, Grant, and Weston should be here with a truckload of cocaine at any minute," Wulfric said.

* * *

Athens, Georgia...

The Overwatch characters took Red to the area where they had found the thugs and their giant ship. Because the ship was about to take off, a few thugs hurried to it. Red, Mei, and Tracer got in fast, then they opened fire, killing some of the thugs on the lowest floor. The alarm went off.

"Sorry!" Mei apologized, killing two targets.

Tracer giggled. "You bloody punks can't even defend yourselves against three people! Your mentally retarded parents must be so proud of you!" Tracer insulted her targets, moving forward.

On the second floor, Red and Tracer slaughtered more targets, but during the shootout, Tracer got shot four times, upsetting Mei. Mei pulled her away from the battle, leaving Red to fight on his own.

"Bloody pricks shot me!" Tracer cried, getting her injured treated by Mei. 

Mei kissed Tracer's lips. "You'll be okay, love!" Mei wasn't just Tracer's friend, but a lover.

"I know, love. You've saved my life many times," Tracer smiled.

Still alone, Red went up to the third floor, and he eradicated more inexperienced targets with Body Armor. Nate (Da Boom Crew) watched in horror. After wiping out the targets, Red saw Nate (DBC), but Nate (DBC) dashed away, and Red went after him.

The pursuit lasted short because Red snatched Nate's (DBC) Chainsaw off his hands. Then, Red sliced the annoying character to bits, terrifying seven of his men. Switching back to his Mac-10, Red killed the men, then Tracer and Mei appeared.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Tracer said.

On the last floor, the control room, Red murdered Justin (Da Boom Crew), Jubei (Da Boom Crew), and Ricki (Da Boom Crew), and Tracer and Mei killed their surviving men. Lots of money were scattered through the floor.

"We got the jackpot, mates! Here we come, Wulfric!" Tracer said.

* * *

The palace...

Minutes later, Tracer and Mei, with smiles on their faces, left with four cocaine bags and half of the stolen money, $5,000,000.

"We're halfway there, Red," Wulfric reminded.

Total kills: 790

Legit kills: 42 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Owen and Santiago) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $708,272.09

End of Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Tracer appears! She's cute, too, and I like TracerxMei. 
> 
> Dawn was member of the anti-Mr. Satan club, and she had ran for her life! Let's say if Red had killed her, she wouldn't appear in GTA 1 and 2. 
> 
> Mr. Satan will fight a real fighter in the future, and it'll be very ugly. ;)
> 
> I had to slap Raiden, a Pokemon character, on the legit kills list because he has the same name as two characters from popular franchises, Mortal Kombat and Metal Gear Solid.
> 
> Marilyn's on the legit kills list, too! While writing the early chapter, I had accidentally put her name instead of Merilyn. And while writing this chapter, I was like, "Oh, what the hell. I'll let Red kill Marilyn, too.".
> 
> Like Fanboy and Chum Chum, the Da Boom Crew characters are extremely annoying. Thank goodness the show got cancelled after four episodes.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Mission Thirty: Chocolate chaos ~ (Boss: Argus and Millis)

Argus' place...

Shortly after the Wulfric mission, Argus had called Red, and he wanted him to come here for a super important mission. Tracey, Millis, and every other OC employee were here, too. Red got a big bag from Argus, but what for?

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is the day that we will put an end to Le Chocolate and Sweet Haven permanently. I will split all of you into three groups. Red. You're the only member in group A. What will you do? You'll take chocolate from every store and market to keep the cops busy, and group B and C will take everything from Le Chocolate and Sweet Haven, respectively. After the bag is filled, bring the chocolates to me," Argus said.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later...

"You and group B are outside Le Chocolate, Millis? Good. Group C, Tracey? Excellent," Argus was one the phone. "They've reached their destinations, Red! Go!" Argus said.

Outside, Red jacked a sports car, a vital vehicle for this hard mission. At a nearby store, Red took every chocolate from there, then he went out and got a wanted level. Meanwhile, half of Millis' team had everybody hostage, and the others were getting every chocolate and ingredient. But eight of Tracey's workers were knocking the hell out of Sweet Haven's defenseless employees and bosses in each room, making their mission easier.

Red went to a big market, then he shot the ceiling four times, forcing everybody to duck. But several security guards didn't duck because they, and a few officers, chased him. After getting all the chocolates, the mute went outside, shot the officers' tires, got another star, and then drove again.

At another market, a smaller one, two awaiting cops fired their shots against Red, but Red retaliated, killing the cops. He got the chocolates, left, went to a pay 'n spray, got his wanted levels cleared, and then bumped into a cop's car to get one wanted level.

*ring*

"A friggin' snitch had snitched on us, but we killed him! If you don't have three stars, get them fast!" Millis yelled.

After blasting three police cars, Red got wanted level number three, attracting cops all over the city. Red popped more tires, getting advantage over the pursuing cops. The same strategy was repeated until he got the chocolate bag full. Then, he wasted $300 again, drove to Argus' place, and then gave him the chocolates.

*ring*

"It happened again, Red! But we're done with Le Chocolate! Get your ass over there!" Millis said.

Red rushed there. Then, he gunned down seven officers, getting three stars.

"Let's rock 'n roll, guys!" Millis said.

Red got on top of the truck Millis was using, then Millis and group B took off. More cops arrived. Red blew them to smithereens, causing chaos and the Snowbelle SWAT team to wake up. But Red killed them, too, and he got the fifth star. If not for that infinite ammo gift, Red would be low on Rocket Launcher ammo by now.

Tired of using the Rocket Launchers, Red used M19 bullets and the double damage ability against the Kalos' FBI, still keeping his allies safe. Civilians were hurt during the chaos, but as a neutral protagonist, Red didn't care about them getting hurt or murdered.

Entering a giant parking facility with Red and her employees, Millis ordered, "Lure the military far away from us, and we'll go to Dad's place!", and Red activated his super speed ability, moving away from his co-workers.

While being chased by the military, Red a got call from Tracey, whose team had finally gotten everything from Sweet Haven. Red answered the call, and Tracey said, "Millis says that she and Team B are driving west! Go east!", but Red was running at that direction anyway.

Finally running out of the ability's juice, Red took a car, then he headed to the pay 'n spray. Unfortunately, Red stole the wrong car because its horsepower had an average number. However, its handling was great.

Red was seconds away from entering the pay 'n spray, but a tank was right on his tail! He barely made it, and the military pretended that Red didn't exist. Now, Millis phoned him, and she said that she and team B were almost there.

*another ring*

"Thanks to one of our idiot co-workers running over a cop, we're being followed. Come help us," Tracey said.

Not wanting a slow vehicle like this one, Red left it before getting a motorcycle. A few minutes later, he found Tracey and co, and he shot a police vehicle multiple times, causing the cops to focus on him. But a police bribe was located between two businesses, and Red got it.

*ring*

"Now, ruin Sweet Haven and Le Chocolate," Argus said.

Red went to Sweet Haven first. Due to trespassing, Red got a dangerous date with the authority once again. Grenades and the Flamethrower were used to blow up and burn everything, including idiotic employees who had no business trying to protect their favorite place from a menacing criminal like Red.

Done, the mute went straight to Le Chocolate, poured gasoline all over the place, burned it, and then left. Red shot every cop blocking his motorcycle, rode on it, and then got away. Instead of going back to the pay n' spray, Red went to the beach, then he went deep into the ocean. After a little while, the wanted levels vanished. That was a fancy trick to make the wanted levels disappear without wasting $300, but Red could get paid anytime.

* * *

Argus' place...

"Red's here! Now, get to work!" Argus was talking to his OC employees.

They got to work.

"Red, I cannot thank you enough for-"

"Hey, don't give Red all the credit! We helped, too!" Millis said; Tracey nodded.

"Le Chocolate employees had snitched on Team B TWICE, and a member of Team C had ran over a cop," Argus had learned about the mistakes, too. "This is an organization for professionals, not the inexperience. Do not allow occur a mistake again."

"But we made mistakes before, dad!" Millis reminded.

"Today's mission was more significant than almost every previous mission, Millis. Mistakes cannot be made in those missions, such as the mistake you and Orson have occurred years ago. Take away Red, and the mission would automatically fail. Red, I've yet to give you money. But today, you've earned it."

Reward: $100,000

"WHAT!? YOU'RE OVERPAYING HIM!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Millis whined. The maximum award for Millis, Tracey, and company was $50,000.

"Go help the others, Tracey," Argus commanded.

"Yes, sir," Tracey agreed, heading towards the others.

"So, you're not going to reply to your daughter again, huh!? Piss the hell off!" Millis yelled, then she stepped outside to take a smoke break.

~ Mission Thirty-One: Mario's old enemies ~ (Boss: Rosalina)

April 8; 3:05 p.m....

*ring*

"Why, hello, dear. This is Rosalina speaking. Meet me in Republic City, and I'll take you to my house," Rosalina said.

* * *

Somewhere in Europe/Rosalina's house...

"Sorry I'm late, Bowser (Super Mario Bros.; human form). I had to bring a friend over," Rosalina had Bowser bound. "Bowser here was an old enemy of (Princess) Peach's (Super Mario Bros.) deceased boyfriend, Mario (Super Mario Bros). He had tried many attempts to kidnap Peach and marry her by force, but failed. Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.; human form), his son, and Iggy (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Morton (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Lemmy (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Ludwig (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Roy (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Wendy (Super Mario Bros.; human form) and Larry (Super Mario Bros.; human form), his koopaling gang, had failed, too. A day ago, they came back from their three-year vacation in Syracuse, New York, and they kept asking me about Peach's whereabouts. Then, I snapped! I couldn't let them get away with that kind of behavior! But! I didn't kill them! His son and the koopalings! They're in the... back!" Rosalina then laughed weird for ten seconds, scaring Bowser. "Bowser will watch them DIE!" Rosalina then laughed like a straight up maniac again. Rosalina had the personality of a deranged lunatic. Prior to Peach's death, she was a sweet, loving person. But after learning how Peach had died, she lost it (explained in GTA 2).

In the back, Rosalina kicked Bowser towards his captured group, then Red held his Chainsaw. Red plunged the deep inside Ludwig's midsection, and he turned it on, cutting the intestines. Then, he split Lemmy's head into two, cut Larry's throat, decapitated Wendy's head, stabbed Morton's heart, cut Roy in half, and ruined Iggy's brain. As for Bowser Jr., Red neutered him in a gruesome manner, and Bowser sobbed  loud.

"What's the matter, Bowser? You and your idiots had put yourselves in this gory situation," Rosalina was fondling Bowser's forehead.

After Bowser Jr.'s death, Red cut both of Bowser's eyes, then he cut every organ in the midsection.

"Bravo, Red. I love seeing my captives get tortured. Oh, such a mess. I'll clean it up by myself," Rosalina said.

Total kills: 866

Legit kills: 51 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Owen and Santiago) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel,

Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 3

Total money: $807,372.09

End of Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Mario World is one of my favorite games of all time, and I love fighting against the koopaling kids, hence their deaths.


	17. Chapter 17

~ Mission Thirty-Two: Beat up the bunny ~ (Boss: Katherine, Kali, Linnea, and Blossom)

Castelia City/April 9; 1:33 p.m....

Red had returned to Castelia City, but the Furisode girls wanted him here. They had a bunny suit with them, but what was the reason for that suit? Kali explained, "Some goofball named Iggy (Hey Arnold) had snitched on us, Arnold (Hey Arnold), and Arnold's gang (almost everyone of Arnold's classmates from the show) for drug dealing in a warehouse, but we escaped, and we resumed our business in Lumiose City! Arnold gave us his address, and he wanted us or a friend of ours, you, to drag him out, force him to wear this bunny suit, embarrass him, and kill him!", before handing Red the address.

"Arnold and his gang knew Iggy since they were kids. Arnold said that he and Iggy had a problem with each other (The entire episode of "Arnold betrays Iggy"), and Arnold never spoke to Iggy again. Iggy kept imploring Arnold to forgive him, but it didn't work, and Iggy ultimately stopped, ergo Iggy's tattle telling," Blossom said.

"And why should Arnold forgive Iggy? When we saw Iggy's younger self in Arnold's yearbook, we were like "Eww!". He looked like an ugly dweeb with no life and someone that'd get his butt kicked on a daily basis," Linnea said.

"We even learned about him being the "coolest kid" in school at one point! What a bunch of bullcrap! I bet the other kids were smoking some weird stuff during that time! Anyway, if he's not at home, we will wait for him to get there!" Katherine said.

Iggy's house was far from here. But with a fast car Red just took from a rich business man, he got there in five minutes and fifty-seven seconds. Red broke into Iggy's house, and Iggy shouted for help. Iggy's shouting caused Red a star, but after it appeared, Red knocked the loser out cold, then he knocked the cops out to avoid having more stars.

Red put the insensible Iggy in the car, then he drove towards another backyard and waited for the cops to leave him alone. Then, he rushed back to the Furisode girls. Red tossed Iggy towards the Furisode girls, and they began to strip him. They weren't just dressing him up. They were putting makeup on his face and slapping inappropriate signs around him, too.

After Iggy woke up in the middle of the streets, he looked around, seeing people laughing at him, pointing at him, and calling him harsh words. Iggy looked at his hands, and he screamed. Red proceeded to beat the tar out of that loser, and the Furisode girls and a lot of civilians took pictures of the assault. This was nothing like the last assault Red had against a target in Castelia City. However, witnesses would likely spread their pictures around the internet, allowing other people in other towns, cities, states, and countries to see them. If not for the internet, the world would be a bit boring.

Arnold and the gang came just in time to see this wonderful scene, and they laughed at Iggy, too. Outside of Arnold's organization, no one in New York remembered him wearing a bunny suit years ago.

Seeing Arnold thumbing down, Katherine said, "Let's go, Red!", and Red and the Furisode girls took him away. witnesses, Arnold, and Arnold's posse thanked Red for entertaining them. Then, Red used the Silencers against Iggy, murdering him.

"You can go now, Red!" Kali said.

Reward: $4,000

~ Mission Thirty-Three: Stupid stoner ~ (Boss: Maron)

Lumiose City/April 10; 6:32 a.m...

*call*

"This is, like, Maron! I had asked Videl and Mai for help, but they gave me your number instead! I'm standing outside their mansion! Please, like, help a friend out!" Maron said.

* * *

Trovitopolis...

"Oh, I knew you'd be here, Red!" Maron then cleared her throat. "Ummm... My house got burned down by accident and some of my friends had died because they were too high on drugs! Can you buy a new one for me?" Surprisingly, Maron was smart enough to know that her old house was on fire.

Red nodded. Red was a rare guy that had no interest in spending his money on something fun, unless he'd pressure himself to do it on a mission. That's why he had gave his mom a million dollars.

"Hurray, Red!" Maron said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

"That's the one!" Maron was pointing at a fancy house, and it was close to Videl and Mai's mansion. Red had to drive around half of the city and wait for Maron to pick a cool looking house of her choice.

$800,000!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay! I own this house, and no one can't tell me what to do here!" Maron was spinning around. Five minutes later, she got dizzy, and she threw up. "Oh, what a mess... The crack house! I need some drugs really bad! Please take me there!"

Red nodded.

"You're, like, the coolest person ever! I love ya so much!" Maron said.

* * *

The crack house...

"Like, who the hell are you guys, and where are my friends!?" Maron was yelling at Cissy (Pokemon), Danny (Pokemon), Rudy (Pokemon), and Luana (Pokemon).

"We're starting a new drug business, and your friends are dead!" Cissy replied.

"WAAAAAHHH! KILL THEM, RED!" Maron cried.

To avoid attracting the cops, Red used his Silencers, silencing the common characters. Then, Maron got the drugs from the dead people.

"Now, take me back to my new home!" Maron said.

* * *

In the car...

"*sees two stoners smoking in an alley* Hey, stop!" Maron ordered, seeing two stoners smoking in an alley.

Red stopped.

Maron left the car and went to the alley. "More druggies, yay!" Maron said.

"'Sup, lady... We hittin' that stuff..." Marlon (Pokemon) said.

"Finna lit up 'nother weed... Wanna hit that junt up?" Brawly (Pokemon) was high.

"Yeah! Yeah! I got plenty of drugs with me! Let's do drugs at my place!" Maron replied.

* * *

Outside of Maron's house...

"Do you want some drugs, Red?" Maron asked, but Red shook his head. "More for us, then!"

"Who Red again, Maron?" Marlon asked.

"A hitman!" Maron replied.

"We had met a hitman (Hilbert) a year ago! Dude wild as a motherfugger!" Brawly said.

"I'd love to meet him! I hope he's as cute as Red!" Maron said.

"You got someone tappin' yo ass, fine honey?" Marlon asked.

"Twenty-something years ago, I had dated some guy named Krillin. He had dumped me for this stupid blonde named 18, but that wasn't the worst part! Their child was named after me! M-A-R-R-O-N! An extra R!" Maron replied.

"18!? Da fuq kinda name is that?" Brawly asked.

"I, like, don't know, but she, Krillin, and Marron are no longer on this planet! Yippee!" Maron said.

"Marron? Maron? Marlon? Sound the same, ain't it?" Marlon said.

"Yup!" Maron agreed.

"Heard of Mr. Satan, Maron?" Brawly asked; Mai, Videl, and Pan noticed him, Marlon, Maron, and Red.

"You talkin' to me, homie?" Marlon asked.

"Naw, homie! Talkin' to this fine hoe here!" Brawly replied.

"Like, yeah! His daughter, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter are living next to me!" Maron replied to Brawly's question.

"Dude wack as hell!" Brawly said.

"Mane ain't finna do nuthin' to a real headbusta! We been checkin' through his tournament history online, and all dem folks he had beaten looked weak as a motherfugga!" Marlon said.

"Fo sho, homie," Brawly said.

"But Mr. Satan's so cute and rich!" Maron said.

"Him bein' rich don't mean nuthin', Maron! Mane sayin' the same stuff on every interview we watch on Youtube!" Marlon said.

"Yeah, what kinda stuff is that!? And his daughter ain't all that pretty! Hoe look ugly! His granddaughter, too!" Brawly said; Pan, Videl, and Mai got angry.

"Kinda name is Pan anyway? Videl retarded, y'all!" Marlon said.

"Daughter-in-law close to his age, and she ugly! Man, if the two of us face Mr. Satan, Videl, Mai, and Pan, we beat they ass! Hoes look weak, too!" Brawly said.

"OKAY, THAT IS IT! YOU'RE REALLY PISSING US OFF!" Videl screamed, scaring Marlon, Brawly, and Maron.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Mai pulled out her SMG, but Marlon and Brawly ran.

"We out this bitch!" Marlon and Brawly said in unison.

"Hey, wait for me!" Maron said, following the boys.

"JERKS!" Pan yelled.

"MY FATHER RULES ALL FIGHTERS!" Videl screeched.

"Why are you here, Red? Are you waiting for us to give you a task? Sorry, but we're not available right now. Come back later," Mai said. She, Pan, and Videl headed back to the mansion, while getting her nice, big ass groped by Videl and Pan.

Total kills: 871

Legit kills: 56 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Owen and Santiago) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel,Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $11,372.09

End of Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin' Iggy from Hey Arnold! I fuckin' hate that motherfucker! That episode, Arnold betrays Iggy, is undoubtedly one of the worst episodes I've ever seen, and I'm glad that I've embarrassed and killed off that useless piece of trash. 
> 
> Brawly and Marlon appear in GTA 3! They're one of my favorite top Pokemon characters in this and I'll be glad to add them in GTA 4. Oh, and they speak the truth about Videl, Pan, and Mr. Satan! But Mai is hot and strong, so yeah. 
> 
> Mission thirty-four will have a long, but great boss fight!


	18. Chapter 18

~ Mission Thirty-Four: Two heads are better than one? ~ (Boss: Red's mom)

Red's mom's house/8:36 p.m....

"We're going out tonight, Red. Do you want to come with us? I'll do all the paying!" Red's mom had asked Wulfric and his employees if they wanted to hang out with her later tonight, and they agreed.

Red shook his head.

"Oh, it's okay, Red!' Red's mom said.

* * *

10:59 p.m....

In South Snowbelle, Red headed to a small restaurant for some milk. But when he came in, he caught Leslie and Joni drinking soda. Red's appearance surprised them, causing the duo to spit out their soda. To act fast, Joni tackled Red to the floor. Other civilians and a little percent of the restaurant's employees ran out. Getting back up, Red grasped Joni, then he tossed her against the window, taking her outside.

Leslie struck Red's groin from behind, but her attack didn't affect Red. After facing Leslie, Red threw her ahead of the counter. He stood on the counter, and he began to fire M19 bullets. But Leslie rolled herself into the restricted area. Other employees and the restaurant's manager hurried to the emergency exit door. Leslie hid in a large sink, and Joni shot Red's back.

Joni moved forward while shooting at Red, but Red moved back. Then, Leslie used her grenade projectiles against Red, taking away 80% of Red's Body Armor health and Red's normal health. Red counterattacked, using rocket projectiles against his enemy. Losing a lot of health, Leslie ran elsewhere. Red smacked Joni's head with his Rocket Launcher. Red tried to do it again, but Joni caught the Rocket Launcher with one hand, and Joni kicked Red's chest. Joni kicked it two more times, and Red crashed into a group of pots and pans. Joni grasped Red's hand, then she forcibly moved him towards the oven. Back in action, Leslie wasted another grenade projectile. But Red avoided it, using his super speed ability to head outside. Many inches away from the restaurant, Red fired many rocket projectiles against the inside of the restaurant, hitting Joni and missing Leslie. He got a star for that, too.

"Solemn: Red is trying much effort into getting rid of us for good!" Leslie said, heading to the rooftop with Joni.

"He won't kill us, Leslie!" Joni yelled.

On the rooftop, Leslie shot Red's arm, causing her and Joni to get detected. Several cops appeared, but Joni descended from the rooftop, and she threw her knife against a cop's throat. Red dodged another Laser Sniper Rifle bullet.

"Stay out of this, you filthy pigs!" Joni screamed, killing the other cops with a single shot to their heads. The wanted level vanished.

After getting her knife back, she began to attack Red with it, but after Red got slashed twice, he pushed Joni to the streets, and Joni got hit by a bus. Ouch!

"JONI!" Leslie looked worried.

The bus driver got out of the bus and went towards Joni. "Are you okay, miss!?" the bus driver asked; Red went after Leslie.

Joni raised her arm a little. "T-Take my hand and pick me up..." Joni pretended to sound like she was seriously hurt.

"Joni, you're alive!" Leslie exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, miss..." the bus driver apologized, grabbing Joni's hand and pulling her up.

Joni slashed the bus driver's throat three times, killing him. "Don't ever do that again!" Joni yelled.

"Joni, help!" Leslie cried, descending from the rooftop. Red had shot her.

Leslie landed hard, but she survived the fall. Joni came to her aid, then the girls recovered their lost health. Red came down, but the girls began to beat Red up at the same time. Seconds later, Red countered Leslie's jump kick, grabbing her leg. He swung her against Joni, and he threw her against a moving car.

"You'll pay for that!" Joni screamed.

Now, Joni used her combo fighting moves while moving fast, preventing Red from retaliating. She threw a kick to Red's face, and Red flew towards a parked van. Leslie tried to blow him up again, but Red ran off to find some health.

Red spotted two health kits behind a big garbage. He got it, but Joni and Leslie then shot him with their insanely violent weapons, and Red's Body Armor health went away. Red activated his Endurance and Double damage ability, and he fired two Tech-9s, rapidly draining the antagonists' health. Low on health again, Leslie held Joni's hand. Then, she dragged Joni away from Red, entered a car with Joni, and drove off. But Red took a car to keep this epic boss fight alive.

"Darn it, Leslie!" Joni yelled.

"You didn't have to yell at me like that, Joni! Take a health kit from me! We have two left!" Leslie yelled back.

Joni healed, then she stuck half of her body outside the car. "HE'S MINE!" Joni shouted.

Joni fired a rocket projectile, but she missed Red, who was firing his M19. Joni missed him again, hitting three party-goers instead. The police got involved again! But Joni killed them, too.

"Don't just drive! Help me exterminate Red!" Joni yelled.

Agreeing with her boss, Leslie launched grenade projectiles in the opposite direction while paying attention to the road, making this boss fight more difficult. A combination of Leslie and Joni's projectiles hit a poor homeless man, but no one cared about him anyway. Speaking of which, Leslie hit a sex offender that recently turned eighteen, and he died.

"Idiots refuse to pay attention to the road these days!" Leslie said.

Tired of using the car, Red used super speed mode to catch up. He exploded the back of Joni and Leslie's car, and the damaged car flew far until it collided against against a van. The girls evacuated from the car, and it exploded.

"He just won't quit!" Joni whined.

Meeting the girls once again, Red triggered his Mac-10s, but Leslie dashed towards elsewhere, and Joni went with her. The cops came back! Red murdered them, but he lost track of the girls!

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Leslie!?" Joni asked, going behind a truck with Leslie.

"This is the hardest mission we've ever accepted, Joni. Someone has to stop him for good," Leslie replied, attaching Detonation bombs on herself.

"Y-You're sacrificing yourself to stop Red...? That... that's so brave..." Joni said.

"And stupid, I know... But if he doesn't die, run. Get some rest and buy some Body Armor. I know you're super courageous and I know you refuse to take safety advice from me, Owen, and Santiago, but take this advice. It's for your own good," Leslie said.

"Okay, Leslie..." Wow! That was a rare moment from Joni.

"Good," Leslie said, then she gave Joni a brief kiss on the lips before healing herself. "I love you, Joni."

"I love you, too, Leslie..." Joni said.

Leslie pulled out her Detonator, then she confronted Red. "KILL ME, RED!" Leslie shouted, then she sprinted towards Red.

Red moved back while shooting at Leslie, but Leslie was moving fast! Close to Red, she detonated the bombs, blowing herself up and causing Red to crash into a fence. Red survived the explosion, having little health left.

"H-He did not die..." Joni was super astonished. "I'LL BE BACK, RED! YOU'LL SEE!" Joni yelled, then she ran.

Instead of chasing Joni, Red took Leslie's Desert Eagle, Grenade Launcher, and Laser Sniper Rifle, sweet prizes.

* * *

Joni's hotel room/April 11; 12:05 a.m....

"Leslie's dead, Riot... She tried to kill Red by blowing herself up, but she didn't get the job done..." Joni was speaking to Riot on her cellphone.

"She's dead, too!? Wow... If I tell Merilyn about-"

"Don't. Keep her happy. Don't let her get stressed out over Red," Joni cut Riot off.

"I will," Riot agreed.

~ Mission Thirty-Five: Back to Final Fantasy land ~ (Boss: Aeris and Sephiroth)

Lumiose City/4:04 p.m....

*call*

"'ello, Red! It's been a few weeks since we've seen each other! The reason we didn't get in touch with you was because of the easy amount of missions Fran and Penelo had given me! But the mission you're about to do is not related to those dolts. Meet us in Rabanastre," Aeris said.

* * *

 

Rabanastre...

"Our friend, Vayne (Final Fantasy XII), was supposed to die, but one of his soldiers died instead. Before the soldier's death, he had guarded Vayne's place, while Vayne and his other soldiers were gone. When Vayne and company came back, the place was in ruins. Vayne knew who had done it. It was Larsa (Final Fantasy XII), his younger brother. They're rivals. Why are they rivals? Twelve years ago, Larsa didn't want to be under Vayne's control anymore, so he had quit and created his own gang, a notable gang," Aeris said.

"If an unwanted guest enters Larsa's territory , the chances of them escaping are slim to none. One had escaped, but he later died due to serious injuries. But you won't end up like those pathetic victims," Sephiroth said.

"We'll take you to Larsa's territory, Red," Aeris said.

* * *

Near Larsa's territory/Outside of Rabanstre...

"This is Larsa's territory. It's like a little town," Aeris said.

After Red stepped foot into the territory, Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII) told him to walk away or he'd die, but Red killed her by putting two bullets in the brain. The loud noise of Red's Desert Eagles alerted her boss and comrades. Red went into a small base, and he murdered Guy (Final Fantasy II), Gordon (Final Fantasy II), Scott (Final Fantasy II), and Terra (Final Fantasy VI).

Back outside, Red got Edgar (Final Fantasy VI), Sabin (Final Fantasy VI), Edward (Final Fantasy IV), Ward (Final Fantasy VIII), and Vincent (Final Fantasy VII) out of the way. Two snipers, Wakka (Final Fantasy X) and Lulu (Final Fantasy X) shot Red, but Red shot them back. Bartz (Final Fantasy V), Lenna (Final Fantasy V), Galuf (Final Fantasy V), Setzer (Final Fantasy VI), Selphie (Final Fantasy VIII), Sazh (Final Fantasy XIII), Noel (Final Fantasy XIII-2), and Hope (Final Fantasy XIII) left the main base, but Red didn't let them fire a bullet at him.

Stupefied, Larsa thought, "Did Vayne hire this guy!? He's an extraordinary killer!", then he wore his Body Armor. Larsa and Red ultimately saw each other eye to eye. But the boss fight ended in six seconds because Red cut off Larsa's head with the Chainsaw.

After leaving the territory, Red showed Aeris and Sephiroth Larsa's head.

"So predictable," Sephiroth said.

"But at least Vayne doesn't have to worry about Larsa anymore! Red! Guess what? You're getting $50,000!" Aeris said before giving Red $50,000. "Thank goodness the Furisode girls hired the right guy!" Aeris said, then she and her boyfriend headed to Vayne's place with the deceased Larsa.

Total kills: 896

Legit kills: 78 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Owen, Santiago, and Leslie) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $61,372.09

End of Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several Pokemon Sun and Moon characters had been leaked online a few days ago! That's good, but that's not enough to start GTA 5 in a heartbeat. If everything else get leaked before the games' release date, I'll start GTA 5 in November! It's the beginning of August, which means that Sun and Moon are three months and some days away!


	19. Chapter 19

~ Mission Thirty-Six: Chocolate mania ~ (Boss: Argus and Millis)

Argus' place/April 12; 3:26 p.m....

"Glad you came here fast, Red. Ahem! Ever since you've succeeded that mission, we've earned over ten million dollars. Sensational, ain't it? Obviously, you've been to Castelia City before. Choco-love, its chocolate factory, is more capacious than Le Chocolate and Sweet Haven combined, it's the most prestigious chocolate factory on the planet, and over one-thousand employees work there. Choco-love, too, shall be extirpated. To get there, go to west Castelia," Argus said.

"Can I go with him, dad?" Millis asked.

"No, Millis. I'll give you a less difficult task," Argus replied, then Millis glared at Argus.

"I really hate you, dad," Millis thought to herself. Ever since Argus had rejected her idea of giving Red and Orson an impossible task to complete, her personality of taking pride in Argus' chocolate business was gradually fading away.

"You can keep these," Argus said,giving Red plenty of Molotov Cocktails.

* * *

West Castelia...

Choco-love had one of the tightest securities ever. Over five-hundred criminals had failed to complete their chocolate missions because it was 100% impractical for a normal criminal to successfully steal stuff. Almost three years ago, Argus had sent thirty of his employees to take most of Choco-love's chocolate, and they all failed. But due to Red's professionalism, Argus had thought about letting him come here.

The Grenade Launchers were the weapons of Red's choice. With those, Red wasted every security in the outside area, including the surveillance cameras! Three of Choco-love's non-security employees, who had thought that they'd never see any criminal action here, dashed away like crazy. Red headed to the metal detector section. He switched to his Tech-9s, and he killed every security guard while sparing the non-security employees.

After Red left the section, he entered one of the factories, and he wreaked havoc by blowing up everything expect for the non-security employees. Then, he got rid of all security and cops outside, petrifying the owner. The owner got away. Red threw Molotov Cocktails at another factory, burning it and killing two idiotic people who had decided to stay in the men's bathroom and kiss.

More havoc commenced. Red obliterated other factories and facilities, but he didn't cause add casualties because people weren't stupid enough to stop the mass murderer from wreaking their job. Hell, even the SWAT team refused to stop Red.

The only things Red did not destroy were the loaded trucks. He removed six heavy boxes of chocolate out of one truck. Then, he used the device to go to Snowbelle City, stole a semi-truck, put the boxes in the truck, headed to Argus', stopped the semi- truck, honked the horn, and put the boxes on the ground.

Twelve of Argus' OC workers came out, and they opened the boxes. Argus and Millis, who had watching the breaking news, the same news Red had caused, on television, came out, too. Argus was super cheery, but Millis was fuming in anger while clenching her teeth and fists.

"You've brought chocolates, too! This is the greatest day ever! As a result of expunging Choco-love and getting many chocolates as a bonus, I will give you $500,000," Argus said, then Red got his award.

Some jaws were dropped and the others were murmuring to each other. But tears were descending from Millis' beautiful eyes. She had nothing to say about Argus' rare move. For years, Millis was daddy's little girl, and Argus would give her anything under the sun. The biggest present he had given her was a co-leader position.

"You are no longer needed, Red. Thanks for the help," Argus said, and Red left. At first, Argus had wanted Red to work with him forever, but Red accomplishing such an impossible mission was enough to put a smile on Argus' face.

"Screw this organization!" Millis thought to herself, storming off.

After twenty four minutes of driving, Millis went into her home, then she slapped her expensive lamp off the stool. She lifted her 65 inch screen before tossing it against her photo albums of her and Argus.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, DAD!" Millis hollered, descending more tears. Then, she covered her face, sobbing loud.

* * *

At a bar/9:01 p.m....

"More, please..." Millis was drunk. She had been like this since 8:36 p.m., and she had ignored calls and text messages from Argus, Tracey, and her employees before and after coming here.

"Don't you think you have enough, ma'am?" the bartender asked.

"Go kill yourself..." Millis said, giving the bartender the middle finger.

"You should control yourself," Riot was sitting next to Millis the whole time.

"Oh, feck off!" Millis said.

"What's the matter with you?" Riot asked.

"My father... Orson... Red...-"

"RED!? You've met him before!?" Riot cut Millis off.

"No shit... Oh, he ruined me!" Millis replied.

"How did he ruin you?" Riot asked.

"Red and Orson did a few hard tasks for my father, and my father freed Orson, who almost had me killed years ago..." Millis then burped. "Excuse me... Red... My father had given him all the credit on one mission... and that really made me mad... Red was overpaid TWICE! It hurts... I don't think my father loves me anymore... The hell with him... and the hell with his organization... It sucks now..." Millis replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Riot said.

"No... Don't say that... You did nothing wrong... Red's the guilty one!" Millis said.

"Right," Riot agreed.

"I'm thinking about quitting... I should come up to my dad's face and say "I quit!"," Millis said.

"No, do not do that. I've got an idea," Riot then whispered to Millis, giving her a brilliant idea. "Do you like that idea?" Riot asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Millis agreed.

"What idea?" the bartender was being a nosey person.

"None of your business!" Millis replied rudely.

Tracey came in. "I've finally found you, Millis! You had us worried sick!" Tracey said.

"I'm not a little child, Tracey... I'm a grown ass woman..." Millis said.

"And who's the guy you're sitting next to?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know," Millis replied.

"It's Riot," Riot said.

"And I'm Millis! My friend's name is Tracey, and he's a terrible artist," Millis said.

"Nice meeting you, Tracey," Riot said.

"Do you hate Red, too, Tracey?" Millis asked. "Don't lie."

"Yes, Millis. I hate him. And I hate Argus. Red getting overpaid two times and Argus not giving us and his other employees credit for that mission were criminal and unforgivable," Tracey replied.

"Riot had suggested this cool idea on how to solve our problems! We can't talk about it here," Millis then glared at the bartender. "Because apparently, some idiots love to stick their noses into people's business!" Millis said.

~ Mission Thirty-Seven: Social Justice Whiners ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

The palace/April 13; 5:08 p.m....

"Miss us, Red? Ah, speak for a living!" Tracer said.

"The lovely ladies and I have agreed to negotiate once again. But before you could do that, eliminate four annoying SJWs and their legion of failures. What does SJW mean? It stands for "Social Justice Warriors". But in reality, it's "Social Justice Whiners". They're nothing but whiny, hypocritical people that constantly complain about racism, sexism, homophobia, and other topics 24/7, especially on Tumblr, a cancerous website for SJWs. And they try so hard to stop non-SJWs, normal people like us, from doing other things such as our hobbies and important things in life. Yes, racism, sexism, homophobia, and other uncomfortable topics are bad, but despicable actions from SJWs aren't helping this planet at all," Wulfric said.

"The SJWs. They are equivalent of those bad topics," Olympia said.

"And my former husband!" Red's mom said.

"They even bitch about the same topics from fictional stuff, too, including racist and gay jokes, and they accuse innocent artists, creators of TV shows and movies, fanfic writers, and game companies of being racist, sexist, homophobic, et cetera! They have to live in lala land and pretend it's real! Like, grow a spine for Christ's sake! God, I hate SJWs!" Valerie said.

"I find it funny that they want racism to end and yet, most of them, and self-hating whites from the SJW world, hate white people, and they wish for all of them to die. Stupid hypocrites," Cliff said.

"It's a shame that some of them are into drugs like all of us! They don't deserve to be in the same category as us!" Mei said, and everybody agreed. Even Red's mom had agreed despite not being a drug dealer.

"Hurry and smoke those clowns, Red! Thinking about their crap makes me so mad!" Grant said.

* * *

Waco, Texas....

"There they are, Red, those bloody freaks!" Tracer said.

Earlier today, Tracer and Mei had cancelled their deal with Steven (Steven Universe), Garnet (Steven Universe), Pearl (Steven Universe), and Amethyst (Steven Universe) because the latter four and their loser army were talking about SJW stuff incessantly. Now, the SJWs were having a useless SJW meeting in the park.

Red halted the meeting, initiating his AK-47 and using his Endurance ability. The Steven Universe characters and the surviving SJWs counterattacked, but their firepower wasn't powerful enough to kill Red. After murdering the other OCs, Red switched to his Handguns, and he shot Steven's head, Amethyst's heart, Garnet's throat, and Pearl's intestines, killing them all.

"Rot in hell, scums!" Tracer said.

"And have fun getting tortured by Satan, losers!" Mei said.

* * *

The palace...

"The SJWs are dead!" Mei confirmed.

"You guys should've seen the looks on their pathetic faces! They were priceless!" Tracer said.

"If you girls get annoyed by more drug dealing SJWs, let us know," Wulfric said.

"We will!" Tracer and Mei promised.

After the negotiating part, Wulfric got $7,000,000, and Red got $200,000.

Total kills: 978

Legit kills: 82 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Owen, Santiago, and Leslie) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktails

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $761,372.09

End of Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit, I had accidentally put Chris' name (another character of the day Pokemon character) repeatedly instead of Cliff's (the actual character) after Cliff's first appearance in the casino mission. Seriously, I don't know what the hell happened there. These mistakes, man. I really need to try harder...
> 
> Millis, Tracey, and Riot, three antagonists, appear in the same scene!? And they have a plan!? Uh-oh...
> 
> I don't like the Steven Universe show. Really, I don't. The show's not bad, but the worst part about it is the SJWs taking over 75% of the fandom. One time, a lot of SJWs were bitching and whining about rape on one episode, even though the episode had no hints about the topic. It's just Jasper forcing Lapis into fusing her WITHOUT a hint of rape. If it was an actual rape scene, Cartoon Network, a network for kids, would've UNAIRED the episode permanently. 
> 
> If you make a Jasper/Lapis fanfic, fanart, or roleplay, even in a friendly manner, you're automatically the most evil person on earth according to stupid SJWs. No freaking wonder Steven Universe is hated. Seriously, if a lot of SJWs take over a fandom, it'll become a laughingstock. THANK FRIGGIN' GOD the Dragonball series has a small percentage of them liking the franchise (or probably none). Otherwise, I'd abandon the Dragonball series for good. Fuck them for ruining the Pokemon fandom, the Kill La Kill fandom, and the shipping community. 
> 
> Speaking of Kill La Kill, its shipping community is totally fucked. I've already explained why in GTA 1's post ending. In GTA 2, I had Satsuki admitting to Ash that she, Rei, Ryuko, and Nui were sexually abused by Ragyo and the younger girls liking it. I did it not only because of Ragyo's horrible actions against Satsuki on Kill La Kill, but because I had wanted to give a giant middle finger to SJWs thinking the Ragyo/Satsuki shit is real. This SJW shit really needs to stop or more fandoms would be ruined. Rant over.
> 
> The legit kills? The number will get bigger. But besides the surviving antagonists, how many more Pokemon and non-Pokemon characters will Red murder?


	20. Chapter 20

~ Mission Thirty-Eight: Maron being Maron again ~ (Boss: Maron)

Maron's house/April 14; 7:02 a.m. (Japan Time Zone)

"So, um... Red! I, like, lost the money me and the boys had stolen yesterday! We need a few of it for breakfast..." Maron said.

"We really hungry, bruh! Help us find da money!" Brawly said.

The first place Red searched was under the heavy couch, and the money was there.

"Smooches!" Maron then kissed Red and got the cash. "Now, we can go shopping!" Maron said.

* * *

In the car...

"Oh, I hate this song! Yuck!" Maron changed the station. "Eww, no!" Maron then changed it again. "MY FAVORITE!" Maron increased the volume and sung  loud in Japanese with Brawly".

"Mane, I need to learn more Japanese words. Wanna sing with y'all folks," Marlon said.

* * *

In a market...

"Oh, no! I've dropped them!" Maron had dropped two cases of eggs, making a mess.

"You're paying for that, ma'am," the market manager had saw the accident.

"But it was a mistake, sir!" Maron said.

"No excuses! Either pay or I'll call the cops!" the market manager threatened.

"Oh, Red! I've got a punching bag for you!" Maron sang.

"Who's Red? Your boyfriend?" the market manager asked. But when Red came to Maron's side, Red punched the manager's head, knocking him out in one blow and getting a star.

"FORGET BUYING! LET'S STEAL AND LEAVE!" Maron shouted, and the three boys agreed.

After getting everything as much as they could, the group left the market, entered the car, and then drove away. The cops went after them, but the chase ended briefly becauseRed took a wanted level bribe from the sidewalk.

"Cops are so dumb!" Maron said, but she was dumber than most of them.

* * *

Maron's house...

"Today's my day to cook!" Maron said, putting the food and junk on the table with Marlon, Brawly, and Red.

"What we eatin'?" Marlon asked.

"Eggs and bacon! You boys wait in the living room while I cook!" Maron replied.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

"Breakfast is ready!" Maron headed to the living room while holding plates of ruined bacon and eggs. Then, she gave them to Brawly and Marlon. She was a terrible cook, if not one of the worst cooks.

"This hoe burnt as a mud! But I'll still eat it!" Marlon said.

"I shoulda cooked, Maron. You can't cook worth nuttin', " Brawly was speaking the truth. He and Marlon could cook breakfast and dinner way better than Maron.

"Burnt bacon good, bruh! Eggs ain't bad!" Marlon said, eating his food.

"Why thank you, Marlon!" Maron said before glaring at Brawly. "You're mean, Baldy!" Maron said.

"I ain't playin', Brawly! Hoe good!" Marlon said.

Brawly ate his food. "Mane, that hoe good. Sorry, Maron," Brawly said.

"I forgive you, hun! But I'll try to become a decent cook!" Maron said. "Do you want some breakfast, too, Red?"

Red shook his head, then he heard noises from the closet.

"Hey, what's in the closest!? Could it be a monster!?" Maron was scared.

"Folks ain't real. Fake ass fairy tale stuff, mane," Brawly replied.

"Mane, come on out, whoeva in that hoe!" Marlon said.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Janine (Pokemon), Falkner (Pokemon), and Roxie (Pokemon) shouted, coming out of the closet.

"Like, you guys are being so mean to me for sneaking here! Next time, ask permission!" Maron yelled.

"Can we stay here for a few days?" Roxie asked.

"Sure! But if any of you guys are planning on inviting someone over here, ask me first!" Maron replied.

"What y'all doing in that closet? Gettin' y'all freak on?" Brawly asked.

"We were sleeping there since late last night. We needed a place to crash to save money," Falkner replied.

"I don't blame all y'all. Hotel price high as hell," Brawly said.

"Y'all do drugs?" Marlon asked.

"Hell to the yeah!" Janine replied.

~ Mission Thirty-Nine: Under control ~ (Boss: Mai and Videl)

Outside...

"Yeah, hit that junt!" Brawly was watching Janine, Roxie, and Falkner smoking weed while holding two.

"Oh, that's right! I'm out of cocaine! Oh well!" Maron said.

"We need you now, Red!" Mai said, showing up with Pan and Videl.

"Dem hoes again! Run, y'all!" Marlon said, then he, Falkner, Janine, Maron, Roxie, and Brawly got their drugs and ran.

Videl scoffed. "Cowards," Videl said.

"We don't have time to play games with them. We want you to take us to my old comrade's house, Red. I'll guide you there," Mai said.

* * *

The destination...

"Look at Shu (Dragonball series) and Pilaf (Dragonball series), Red. They're hopeless. Who was responsible? Goku, Gohan's deceased father. When Goku was a little boy, he had constantly ruined our plans of taking over the Orange Islands. It was so annoying. In 2002, three years before Goku's death in 2005, we had confronted him, and we had new weapons to stop Goku for good. But unfortunately, Shu lost both of his legs and left arm, Pilaf suffered permanent brain damage, and they lost their personalities (the same personalities from the series). Since then, I had purchased them food and water every week and I had to pay their bills. It's not easy for Shu to feed Pilaf... Sometimes, I had to stay over for a day or two and help him... " Mai said.

"That's not the only reason why we had killed Goku. After Gohan and I had gotten a divorce, Goku encountered us and said, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves for hurting my son. Mai, we have some unfinished business to do. But you won't win. I'll teach you a lesson, and you'll think about what you've done, in jail. I'll give you a day to prepare for our fight, but again, you still won't win. Videl, I won't hurt you because you're the daughter of a buffoon, and I feel sorry for the buffoon for being such a lying tool." After Goku turned the other way like an idiot, I shot him," Videl said.

"Kid Goku was wild, and he didn't mind killing his enemies such as the Red Ribbon Army (Dragonball series). But adult Goku had always spared his enemies, and he'd either give them a second chance or get them arrested. But anyway, Gohan arrived, and he caught me and Videl aiming our weapons at the fallen and crying Goku," Mai said.

"Us killing Goku felt good," Videl said.

"And we enjoyed the cries from Gohan," Mai said.

"Gohan had snitched on us, but the police didn't care. As the daughter, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter of Mr. Satan, we are invincible!" Videl said.

"Authorities didn't care about the deaths of Tien, Chiaotzu, Puar (Dragonball series), Oolong (Dragonball series), Piccolo, Master Roshi (Dragonball series), Launch (Dragonball series), Yajirobe (Dragonball series) and other friends of Goku! I've killed them, too! But Bulma, Trunks' mom, was spared, and Trunks was a crossdressing maid of mine during that period of time," Mai said.

"Yamcha was originally supposed to die in prison, but Bulma wanted him to stay alive for a reason. What is that reason? She wants him to become a part of a dangerous experiment in 2023, an under construction project. Yamcha has ten years left," Videl said.

"Silly me. I forgot to mention Chi-Chi and Goten, Gohan's mother and little brother. They killed themselves!" Mai said.

"They were annoying as heck, especially Chi-Chi! Glad they're dead, too!" Videl said.

"Red, before we leave here, put Shu and Pilaf out of their misery," Pan said.

"No, don't kill us!" Shu cried.

"Sorry, Shu, but you and Pilaf cannot stay like this for the next few decades. You two have lived long enough, and it's time to leave this earth," Mai said, then she watched her friends die. "Rest in peace, my friends. Now, we will go to Trovitopolis' mental institution." 

* * *

The mental institution/Seventh floor...

"Look through door number seven," Mai said, then Red looked through it. "That's Beerus (Dragonball series; human form). Why is he here? He thinks he's the "God of Destruction", he acts like a cat, he pretends to have a twin brother, attendant and martial arts master, and a superior named Champa, Whis, and Zeno, he pretends to have an "Oracle Fish" as a pet, he talks to himself, and he's a super menace to society. As a child, he was sent here. But years later, he somehow escaped, and he had a long, intense fight against Goku. The match was a draw, but shortly after the fight, he was arrested, and he came back here," Mai said.

"Remember, we're part of my grandfather, and we can release him, and Goku's other enemies (Dragonball Z/Super/GT villains), anytime," Pan said.

"We'll free them when the time comes (GTA: 5)," Videl said.

Total kills: 980

Legit kills: 84 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Owen, Santiago, and Leslie) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Pilaf and Shu)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktails

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $761,372.09

End of Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Mai (and Videl) defeating and killing Goku in the actual anime/manga of the Dragonball series. It wouldn't make sense. 
> 
> Anyway, this story has ten missions left, and the missions will be more serious and dark (storyline wise for GTA 3 and the entire series as a whole).


	21. Chapter 21

~ Mission Forty: Time to sell weed again ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

The palace/8:13 a.m.... (Central European Time Zone)

"They've grown, Red," Wulfric said, eating a bag of chips.

"Yes, they have... They're waitin' for yeh, Red. Yeh know where to get 'em. The same couple. They've transported me here again... They're so friendly to me. I won't be returning to my home for a few days... or several," Ramos said.

* * *

Courmarine City/Ramos' backyard...

Unlike the last time Red went back here, the weed garden was twenty times bigger. Red had three big boxes with him, which was enough to put every weed in all boxes. He thought about going over to Videl and Mai's mansion again because the girls and Pan had told him that they'd go to Ragyo's mansion to have fun with her, Ragyo's girls, and many other female guests later on.

* * *

Mai and Videl's mansion...

"Red has more weed, my sexy moms!" Pan informed, then her moms came from the kitchen.

"We were about to go to Saffron City, Red. Time to meet our other friends," Videl said.

"Like us, they're criminals, and they kill people. By the way, Pilaf and Shu had talked to us in their spirit form. They said that Satan had cured them, and we were happy," Mai said.

* * *

Ragyo's mansion...

Every common character and many OCs were in this mansion! Ragyo introduced Red to Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), (Princess) Fillet (Brave Fencer Musashi), Topo (Brave Fencer Musashi), Bubbles (Brave Fencer Musashi), Gingerelle (Brave Fencer Musashi), Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), Twilight Sparkle, Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) and the OCs.

"That was long, wasn't it?" Ragyo then looked at the boxes. "What's inside the boxes, Red?" Ragyo opened them. "Weed? Pan, Mai, and Videl had informed me about you trying to sell weed before. We'll buy them. But. You must eliminate an abundance of copycats and steal their submarine before we give our money to you. Three days ago, my girls and I had met our old rivals for the first time since 2003, They said that they were still copying our tradition of having a massive lesbian orgy two/three times a year and going to start their second orgy in Saffron's underwater cavern on April 14, today's date. Additionally, they wanted us and our friends to go down there and kill them. But we've declined their suicide mission. We can't get ourselves killed and lose our beautiful friends because we're not as godly as you. Now, go and make us proud," Ragyo said.

* * *

The underwater cavern...

Thanks to Red's increased lung capacity, it took him two attempts to find the deep cavern. Otherwise, he would've had more attempts. The targets were five W.I.T.C.H. characters (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin), nine Code Geass characters (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy), four Bratz characters (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin), three Totally Spies characters (Alex, Clover, and Sam), two Total Drama Island characters (Katie and Sadie), loads of OCs, and six Winx Club characters (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna), the leaders.

The first room had the giant submarine on the southwestern corner and Katie and Sadie making out. The other girls were in other rooms chatting about different things including Ragyo and her group. From the northwestern part of the room, Red got on a platform, then he threw a grenade at Katie and Sadie, stopping them from kissing. The grenade went off, killing Katie and Sadie and distracting their friends with benefits.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Bloom yelled.

Irma and Alex came into Red's sight, then Red fired his Laser Sniper Rifle twice, killing them. Stella screamed, "We have an intruder!", but Red didn't care. Red hurled a Molotov Cocktail near the door, and the girls moved. But they were unaware of the intruder, Red, having a special immunity to fire.

After jumping down, Red went past the fire, and he killed Will, Kallen, Shirley, Clover, Sam, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, and ten OCs. Then, he killed C.C, Hay, both Cornelias, Villetta, Milly, Cecile, Taranee, Euphemia, and Nunnally in the third room. In the next room, fifteen more OCs fell victim to Red, then Red came face to face with the Winx Club characters.

"How did-!? Impossible!" Tecna couldn't believe that a sole intruder would still be alive, but she and her friends didn't know anything about Red.

"That Ragyo! She must've paid this guy big!" Flora was wrong about Ragyo paying Red to come here.

"Doesn't matter! He won't stand a chance against us skillful soldiers!" Musa said.

"Yeah, we're better than all of our friends, and we've survived tough wars! Prepare to die!" Layla said, but the only wars they had experienced were drug wars, wars that weren't really much of a challenge.

With his Shotguns and Double damage ability on, Red blasted Flora and Tecna while getting hurt from the others, then he stopped Layla and Musa from damaging him. Bloom and Stella got killed last. After the disappointing boss fight was over, Red took pictures of the corpses, then he entered the submarine. Red had never controlled a submarine before, but this submarine had simple controls.

Red returned to land. Then, he took a photo of the submarine.

* * *

The mansion...

"Exceptional job, my taciturn friend," Ragyo said, going through the photos. The kids were in another room and all adults, who had just bra and panties, were standing and sitting here. "You'll get $300,000,000 from all of us. But watch this," Ragyo then glanced at Satsuki. "Kiss me, Satsuki."

"Yes, mother," Satsuki agreed.

The kiss between mother and daughter began, and the others got all horny and turned on. Red wasn't. Red wasn't really interested in sex. He had done romantic things with Merilyn, but those things were only small kisses and saving Merilyn from danger like a true lover. The reason Red had gotten into a romance relationship with Merilyn was because of her prepossessing appearance. If it was the other way around, Red's quest of revenge wouldn't exist, and he wouldn't be here with all of these women.

Three minutes later, Ragyo used one hand to fondle all over Satsuki's fat butt while using the other to caress the back of her neck. The girls were telling Ragyo and Satsuki to keep going, but Red impatience level was increasing, almost to the point where he wanted to kill everybody here. He was promised to get a mega award, and he couldn't wait any longer.

Two minutes later, Red slowly pulled out his M19, but Ragyo and Satsuki ended their incestuous activity, for now. Red got $300,000,000, and he went to Snowbelle City. Red was really going to do it. The Ragyo and Satsuki kissing scene wasn't like the ones Trunks, Mai, Videl, and Pan had because the latter three's mission didn't lead Red to his main mission, and $300,000,000 was obviously enough to trigger it.

~ Mission Forty-One: Will Merilyn die? ~ (Boss: Wulfric)

The palace...

"$300,000,000!?" Wulfric and company were astonished to the extreme. "Did you do an incredibly risky mission to earn such a humongous award?" Wulfric asked.

Red nodded, but for an expert like Red, the mission's difficulty was easy to moderate.

Wulfric ate a lollipop and a pizza sausage. "Congratulations, Red, for making me the richest drug lord on the globe. Without you, this organization would be nowhere as it is today. As a result of all the objectives you and everybody else have completed between your first day as a member and today, your co-workers will help you find Merilyn and kill her," Wulfric said.

"Let's do this!" Grant said.

"Have fun, guys, and don't get hurt!" Red's mom said, seeing Red and the participants leave the palace.

"They're out, Millis!" Riot said; he was laying on a big truck.

"'Bout friggin' time!" Millis said, being followed up all of her OC employees. One minute ago, Millis had wanted her employees and go out and sell chocolates with her in East Snowbelle, but they, and Argus, were unaware of her real motive.

"Who are you talkin' to, boss?" a male employee in his mid-thirties asked.

"A sports addict!" Millis lied.

Riot called Tracey, then Tracey responded to his call. "Now, do it," Riot said.

"Roger," Tracey was disguised as Red.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Merilyn was part of the plan, too. She was a little scared of Tracey because Tracey's disguise was 100% accurate.

Seeing Tracey and Merilyn, Millis dialed her father's number fast, then the duo started slaughtered the employees. Millis hollered like a little kid. Argus heard the shooting and screaming, and he asked, "What's going on, Millis!?"

Millis replied, "Red's murdering our team!", while secretly killing some of her own employees.

"HOW COULD HE!?" Argus was hearing his employees screaming out Red's name.

"He's chasing me!" Millis was running, and Tracey was following her; Merilyn was murdering the remaining employees.

Almost to her father's place, Millis shot herself four times, all in non-critical areas. When she reached towards her father, she hugged Argus, and Argus shot at the fleeing Tracey. Millis started fake crying, but the crying was poorly executed. It sounded like Millis was laughing. But Argus was falling for it nonetheless.

"There, there. The evil man got away," Argus said, patting his daughter's back.

"Dummy," Millis thought to herself, then Tracey called her. She answered the call, and she put the phone on speaker. "H-Hello?" Millis was still pretending to cry.

"What's wrong, Millis!?" Tracey asked.

"R-Red hurt me... and he had slaughtered our loyal friends... Only you, me, and my father are left..." Millis replied, then she performed her awful acting again.

"He did what!? That bastard! You and Argus don't know them, but I'll make contact with my friends right away! We will hunt him down!" Tracey said.

"Please do!" Argus said.

Tracey called Riot.

"It's done, Riot!" Tracey said, then Riot rang another participant's number.

* * *

The palace...

"Is that your phone ringing, dear?" Wulfric asked.

"No, it's not mine," Red's mom replied.

"It's mine," Ramos made a sinister smile on his face. Then, he revealed his Handgun to Red's mom and Wulfric before shooting the latter eight times, shocking the duo.

"Ramos! Why!?" Red's mom cried.

"I'll explain later..." Ramos said, heading headed outside.

Red's mom called Olympia. "Olympia, this is Red's mom! Ramos just shot Wulfric! Call the others and cancel the mission!" Red's mom shouted.

* * *

Somewhere...

"Ramos, that old fool!" Olympia went out of character.

"This is not good!" Valerie heard it, too.

* * *

The palace...

Everybody had came here quick. Red's mom didn't want to contact the ambulance crew because of the large amount of cocaine lying around the floor. If she had done that, the ambulance crew would've snitched on her, and Wulfric would likely be ignored. Wulfric's current condition, however, was bad.

"Don't take me to the hospital... I'm already running out of time ..." Wulfric said.

"Wulfric..." Valerie had tears rolling down her eyes. The others, too. Even Red looked sad, albeit a little.

"Valerie... You and Olympia... The organization belongs to you two..." Wulfric said weakly, then he died.

"Good-bye, Wulfric..." Valerie's voice sounded broken.

Riot suddenly tossed several Sleeping Gas Grenade inside, and that got everybody's attention. They tried to leave fast, but the grenades went off, and they collapsed and fell asleep. That was another part of Riot's plan, but he had more up his sleeve.

Total kills: 1,034

Legit kills: 113 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Owen, Santiago, and Leslie) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Pilaf and Shu) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Alex, Clover, and Sam) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktails

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $761,372.09

End of Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Wulfric died! 
> 
> I had to add a bigger number of legit kills because it's freakin' Red, arguably the most heartless protagonist in the series. In GTA 2, almost every common victim in GTA 3 (only Krillin, 18, Marron, Joe, Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie made it to heaven) appeared in the scene where they and almost every other common victim in GTA 1, 2, and 4 went up against Drake (Hoenn), Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, The King, Clara, and Foxxy, and you could say that Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Ryuko, Nui, and their friends had buried the hatchet with the Winx Club characters and their friends.
> 
> The scene where Red was getting impatient! Yeah, that one! If Red had murdered them, most parts of GTA 2's main plot and the Gohan saga in GTA 5 wouldn't exist. And yeah, Pan, Mai, Videl, and all minor OCs were the only members in Ragyo's lesbian sexy orgy tradition that didn't get killed by Ash, Cheren, and Burnet during the events of GTA 2. The minor OCs didn't die because they were too young to join the third war and Pan, Mai, and Videl didn't join because they had important plans to do. But in GTA 5, the minor OCs will become adults, and they'll try to kill Ash, Burnet, and Cheren for killing their family and friends in the third war and Red for betraying Ragyo and Team Furisode.
> 
> Team Skull!? That's right, a new antagonist has been confirmed in GTA 5! A few say that Team Skull's leader look like an antagonist from Teen Titans' (not that pathetic excuse of a show, aka Teen Titans Go!) season 3 saga. I'm excited and all, but I'm not sure if I'd make him as a final antagonist. I mean, more Pokemon Sun and Moon characters haven't been leaked yet. The internet needs to hurry and leak more shit for Christ's sake. 
> 
> Oh, and Trunks and Mr. Satan will become GTA 5 antagonists for obvious reasons. That means six antagonists are confirmed!


	22. Chapter 22

~ Mission Forty-Two: In jail ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

An hour later, Red, Red's mom, Valerie, Olympia, Grant, Alexa, Viola, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, and Chester woke up, but they had no idea where the hell they were. They were in a cell, but neither person had never been here before. Their weapons and non-lethal weapons were lying next to a wall.

"Are you guys finally awake!?" Millis said, heading to the prison room.

"Millis!" Orson said.

Millis showed up. "Nice place, isn't it?" Millis asked, but no one replied.

"Where the hell are we!?" Orson asked.

"Below my stupid father's place!" Millis replied.

"What did Argus do to you, Millis!?" Orson asked.

"What did that idiot do to me!? He didn't give you and Red a super hard mission like I wanted him to, he had overpaid Red TWICE, he didn't give me, Tracey, and his dead employees credit for beating a risky task with Red, and he didn't want me to go on a tough mission with Red!" Millis replied like a whiny little child.

"Bitter much?" Kye asked.

"You're darn right I'm bitter!" Millis replied.

"Calm, Millis, and let me talk," Ramos said, appearing.

"Why the hell did you kill Wulfric, Ramos!?" Olympia went out of character again, but she had to. She, and the others, were still pissed at Ramos for betraying Wulfric. By the look on Red's face, he wanted to rip Ramos to shreds. Wulfric was almost like a second father to Red, a father that'd do anything to help his son, and he had treated Red's mom, and his female employees, like special people.

"His father..." Ramos replied.

"His father?" Valerie and the others looked confused.

"Yes, his father... In the old days, the old coot had disbanded an organization called the Nicefellas. I was a member of the Nicefellas, but he didn't know about my relationship with 'em," Ramos explained.

"Why did he disband it?" Red's mother asked.

"The Nicefellas were targeting his family for snitching on their best worker after his aunt was beaten up and nearly sexually assaulted, and that best worker was my cousin... He never knew that my cousin and I were related, too... He had killed every member of my alternative family... and my cousin had died in prison... I was the only one left... Many years later, I had secretly put poison in his tea, and most of his family members, and myself, had saw his instant death... The reason I had joined Wulfric's organization was to wait for him to become successful and kill him... The couple that had dropped me off Wulfric's place twice... It was Red's former girlfriend, Merilyn, and Riot. When we first met, I had told them about Wulfric's new hire, Red, and his main motive, Merilyn, got scared... And I had promised not to tell Red about 'em. After Riot had told Millis about his plan, he informed me about it... and I agreed. Me killing Wulfric was part of the plan, too... Another plan will occur in a few minutes... Then, the one after that... Just wait..." Ramos explained.

"Wow, Ramos... Just wow..." Cliff said.

"It was your cousin's fault for messing with the wrong people, Ramos! Wulfric's father had every right to protect his real family! Wulfric and his father didn't have to die from your actions!" Kayleigh said.

"Yeah, real families stick together!" Grant said.

"But our blood family hated us to death... The Nicefellas were the only family we had... They had taken good care of us, they had given us lots of money, and we were loyal to 'em..." Ramos said.

"You two were hated by your real family!? Boo f'n hoo! You two probably pissed them off so bad, they had to disown you two in a heartbeat!" Beatrice said.

"That is true, Beatrice... They never gave us money for doing their pitiful chores... And yet, other kids had gotten money for doing their parents' chores... We had to do bad things to send them a message..." Ramos said.

"Look, man, when I was a little kid, my parents were struggling to pay their bills and put food on the table. The jobs they had didn't give them enough money to make our family normal. One time, I had asked them, "Why can't I get a little amount of allowance for doing chores?" and they told me that reason. I was told to be patient, too, and I did. Two months later, they had better jobs, they didn't waste all of their earned money to handle their bill problems, and I got paid. I wasn't angry and impatient like you and your cousin. A blood family is not about you getting what you want while ignoring everybody else's problems. It's about overcoming harsh situations and supporting each other with love and care," Weston said.

"You tell him, Weston!" Jay said.

"Are we late?" Merilyn asked, appearing with Riot and Tracey. Red glared at her.

"You guys are just in time," Millis replied, holding her Handgun.

"So, you killing me was planned, too?" Orson asked that question because Millis was aiming at him.

"No, stupid. Somebody else," Millis replied, then she pointed her Handgun at Red's mom and instantly killed her with two bullets to the head.

The death of Red's mom shocked everybody, especially Red. It wasn't originally planned, but a few hours ago, Merilyn had wanted it to happen as well.

"Ah, yes. I remembered that expression. It's the same expression from February 19, 2013," Merilyn said, then Red glared at her again. "Why the angry face, Red? You can't hurt us. There's no escape. Do you want to know why I've dumped you? I'll tell you why. You had assaulted my mother and father on my birthday. You should've ignored their verbal and physical attacks against you and moved on. But no, you made a dumb choice! Did you really think my parents meant nothing to me?! You did this to yourself, Red! Your assault against my parents led to Wulfric's death and your own mother's death!" Merilyn said, but she got her ex extremely angry.

"Stop wasting your time getting angry, Red! Face it, you and your friends are doomed!" Millis said.

Losing it, Red kicked the cell door while having his Double Damage ability on. Together, Millis, Merilyn, Ramos, Tracey, and Riot shot Red, and Red's friends took cover. But with the Endurance ability on, Red's health bar was slowly draining. At most times, Red was calm and serious, but tragic events like his mom's death could make him go super insane.

"Why the hell is he still alive!?" Tracey asked.

"I have no clue!" Riot replied.

Red finally broke the door, and the door hit Ramos. Merilyn fled like the coward she was, but Tracey, Millis, and Riot were still wasting their bullets while moving back. Red got his stuff, but the trio escaped from the madman. Ramos was still breathing, but Red and the other survivors got him surrounded.

"You'd killed our best friend, and you got Red's mom, our second best friend, killed... We won't spare you," Olympia said, and Red nodded.

"Go ahead... I've avenged the Nicefellas' death anyway..." Ramos didn't care about life anymore because his mission was already completed.

"Just like that, huh!? Scum!" Valerie yelled, then Red killed Ramos.

Red went to his deceased mother and picked her up.

"We're terribly sorry, Red... She brought joy into the organization, she made us laugh, she let us stay over at her house, and she gave us good things to eat... She and Wulfric will be missed..." Olympia said.

"It should've been me instead of your mom, Red... When Millis pointed that gun at me, I thought that I'd be a goner...But no... She didn't kill me... It's my fault for ditching Millis on that mission years ago..." Orson cried. Then, Red touched Orson's left shoulder and shook his head, saying that it wasn't Orson's fault.

"Red isn't blaming you, Orson. Let's leave this dump..." Valerie said.

* * *

Behind the palace...

Red's mom and Wulfric's corpses were buried here. Red and the others didn't just do that, though. They had to do funeral stuff, and it was very sad. Red had never attended someone's funeral until today, and today was a very tragic day.

* * *

After the funeral...

"This organization will move to Anistar City. If anybody wants to leave, we're okay with your decision. Aside from our new enemies, we don't have anything to worry about until trouble approaches (the Furisode girls)," Olympia said.

"Viola and I will help you and Val earn money, but the amount is 10%," Alexa said.

"Is that okay?" Viola asked.

"Yes, it is okay. But when we get new recruits in the future, the amount shall be slightly increased," Valerie replied.

"Deal," Viola and Alexa agreed.

"After Millis and her father dies, I'll take over their chocolate organization. I'll get 80% and you guys will get 20%," Orson said.

"That's fair," Olympia said.

"Keaton will not stop working for us. We'll get 10% from him and he'll get 90%," Valerie said.

~ Mission Forty-Three: Back to the chocolate palace ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Anistar City/Val and Oly's mansion...

Red was chilling on the living room couch while waiting for Orson to come here with two Body Armors. It had been eight hours since Valerie and Olympia moved here. Red, Orson, Viola, Alexa, and Grant were the only people to help the girls empty Wulfric's palace. Grant left the organization to do sport-related challenges like biking and swimming. But he promised Val and Oly that he would return in six or seven months. As for the others, Cliff wanted to work at Lumoise's most popular casino, Kye, Heidi, and Jay moved to Santalune City to search for a new job, Henny decided to live with his aunt and uncle and help them raise their kids, Weston moved to Miami, Florida to resume his drug career, Beatrice and Kayleigh agreed to live together in Snowbelle City and keep a low profile, and Nico and Chester wanted to play with another basketball team at a higher professional level.

Orson came in. "The line was too long, and some moron in underwear had made an ass out of himself," Orson said, then he gave Red a Body Armor before wearing one.

"We're going, too," Valerie said; she was wearing casual clothes.

"Do you guys need Body Armor?" Orson asked.

"No thanks," Olympia replied.

* * *

Snowbelle City...

"You're dead, chocolate man!" Orson shouted. He Val, Oly, and Red came towards Argus, who had been eating chocolates non-stop for five minutes.

"Oh, not now!" Argus was mad because he had to force himself into delaying his unhealthy addiction.

"I'm gonna take over your business!" Orson said, and Argus ran inside.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Argus said, defending himself while getting shot at.

Thinking that Argus had something to do with Wulfric and his mom's death, Red ragingly shot Argus with his AK-47s. Argus' health bar was 200%, but Argus wasn't really defending himself that well. He was in trouble. He contacted Millis via cellphone, but Millis ignored his call. He called Tracey, but Tracey ignored him, too.

"Why aren't they responding!?" Argus had no idea that they were against him, but he was the reason.

Argus instantly fell because his health went from 100% to 1%. How in the heck did that happen?

"Why am I feeling weird...!?" Argus was staggered and confused at the same time. His head was feeling light-headed, his heart was twitching, his kidney was shaking, his liver was burning, and other parts were feeling bad.

"Was the chocolate good, dad!?" Millis startled everybody except for Red. No one could see her.

"Millis...? Where are you...?" Argus asked weakly.

"Why the pointless question, dad!? You're about to die!" Millis yelled.

"What did you do to me, Millis!?" Argus asked.

"I'd injected different types of chemicals into your chocolates while you were taking a long nap! Before that, Tracey, Merilyn, a new friend of ours, and I had murdered our men and women! Tracey was disguised as Red, and I had shot myself! Boy, you were fooled, weren't you!? If you hadn't pissed us off, you wouldn't have gotten yourself in danger! Dad! I have one last thing to say to you before we leave here! FUCK YOU!" Millis replied, then she and Tracey left to meet with Riot and Merilyn.

"M-Millis... My daughter... Red... Stop the pain..." Argus said, then Red killed him.

"Two down, four to go!" Orson said, but Red raised five fingers. "Five? Are you going to kill someone else?" Orson asked, and Red nodded.

Total kills: 1,036

Legit kills: 115 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Owen, Santiago, and Leslie) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Pilaf and Shu) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Alex, Clover, and Sam) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna) (Ramos) (Argus)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktails

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $761,372.09

End of Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five antagonists and seven missions left! 
> 
> By the way, Valerie and Olympia earning small percentage of money from three different businesses was the reason why Ash, Burnet, and Cheren, and their workers had gotten paid big in GTA 2.


	23. Chapter 23

~ Mission Forty-Four: Rare potions for the future ~ (Boss: Mai and Videl)

Mai and Videl's mansion/April 15, 6:09 a.m....

Red had came here by himself; the others were asleep. But Videl and Mai needed him to come here alone anyway. Ragyo was here, but why was she here, and why hadn't she brung her girls with her?

"Remember when we said that we would release Goku's enemies when the time comes? Ragyo has a friend that creates rare potions, and we will save those potions until the day of Goku's enemies' freedom," Mai said.

"(Professor) Willow (Pokemon) has no relations with Perish, but we share our history of violence to each other online and in real life. Our conversations are always captivating and cataclysmic," Ragyo said.

"Right now, he's standing outside his lab in Corvallis, Oregon. Get the potions for us, but learn more about Willow, and learn what he's planning to do in the future," Videl said.

"Corvallis, Oregon is already on your device. The Furisodes had been there before. Where are my girls? They're in Eugene, Oregon with Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks, if you know what I mean," Ragyo said.

* * *

Corvallis, Oregon...

"You must be Red. I'm Willow. Willow is a tree or shrub of temperate climates that typically has narrow leaves, bears catkins, and grows near water. Its pliant branches yield osiers for basketry, and its wood has various uses. But that's not what I'm about. I'm defined as a individual that has a thing for violence. Ragyo has the same taste as I do. But I'm not engrossed in sexual situations like her. Ragyo acts abnormal when it comes to that topic. I create things when it comes to violence! Yes, I do! Here they are!" Willow then gave Red the box of rare potions. "What do they do? They turn people into monsters, they give them an infinite amount of powers, and they enable them to fly permanently! The potions, and millions of my other inventions, are considered illegal under law, but the law is nothing but an inane word that cannot stop any selfish criminal! I'm 100% sure that Videl, Mai, and Pan will like my potions after they've used them on their targets. You cannot talk, I know. You will not say a word to anybody about my secret life. But outside of Ragyo, her family, and her other friends, there are several others that can talk, and they've sworn not to spread it around places."

"Three of them are assistants of mine. Instinct, Mystic, and Valor. Instinct: a natural propensity or skill of a specified kind. Mystic: a person who seeks by contemplation and self-surrender to obtain unity with or absorption into the Deity or the absolute, or who believes in the spiritual apprehension of truths that are beyond the intellect. Valor: great courage in the face of danger, especially in battle. They will use those terms to take over Alola in late 2016, and others will fear and bow down to them like pathetic little worms!" Willow then put a fake skull on his face. "Do you see this? Another friend has the name written all over his organization, and it is under construction. But he, too, will rule Alola!" Willow continued.

"There are other teams in normal condition. Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, Flare, Snagem and Cipher. Snagem and Cipher are merged, and they haven't done anything evil yet. But when they run out of money, they'll do anything to get more. Mark my words. Money gives people happiness, but at the same time it ruins lives. Aqua and Magma are merged, too. Other teams exist, and they are pathetically weak. Who are they? According to the barbarous Ragyo, you'd already met them before, and you'd beaten them up to a pulp," Willow then showed Red a picture of Clara, Foxxy, and The King and another one of Drake (Hoenn) ,Glacia, and Phoebe. "Combine those groups together and you'll get one ugly scene. My prediction? Assault and rape. My predictions are always correct. That's all I've got to say. Farewell, young one."

* * *

Mai and Videl's mansion...

"Good man," Mai said, taking the box from Red. She headed to the closet, but she comically tripped, and the box dropped. "Shoot!" Mai then opened the box. "Phew! They're okay!"

"I'll put them in the closet, sweetheart," Videl said, then she got the box before putting them in the closet.

Mai grabbed Videl's ass. "Your pussy cannot wait to get fingered by mine. I can tell," Mai said.

"You're right, my sweetie pie. Carry me upstairs," Videl said.

"You wish won't be ignored," Mai said. Videl got on Mai's back, and Mai held her. Mai went upstairs with her lover.

"Look at those two. They're so cute together," Pan said.

"No doubt," Ragyo agreed.

~ Mission Forty-Five: The armored truck redux ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Snowbelle City/9:33 a.m. (Central European Time Zone)

Red, Val, Oly, and Orson just got here. They had plenty of time to search for one of their targets, but where could those targets be? Aside from Argus' place, they could be anywhere around this city. After a few hours, they saw Tracey washing his own armored truck in a car wash.

"You're going down, Tracey!" Orson yelled, then Tracey stopped washing.

Driving away with his armored truck, Tracey yelled, "I WAS SO CLOSE OF FINISHING IT!", but his enemies took an unfinished car and chased him. With the double damage ability on, Red triggered his Rocket Launchers, and the strategy was effective. Tracey was screwed! Jumping out of his flaming armored truck and running away was the smartest move to keep himself alive.

But the gang couldn't stop chasing him! Red ran over Tracey, he left the car, and then began to viciously punch Tracey in the face. Red wanted Tracey to die so bad. After Red's mom had died, Red glared at Merilyn, but he didn't just see her face. He had saw smiles from the faces of Tracey, Riot, and Millis, too.

Tracey died from serious head injury, but Red continued to disfigure the face. Horrified civilians called the police. But Val, Orson, and Oly let their friend release all of his anger against the dead Tracey because if their enemies had killed their parents, they'd do the same thing.

Done, Red tossed Tracey's corpse towards the police. Then, he left with his gang.

Total kills: 1,037

Legit kills: 116 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Owen, Santiago, and Leslie) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Pilaf and Shu) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Alex, Clover, and Sam) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna) (Ramos) (Argus) (Tracey)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktails

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $761,372.09

End of Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragyo has more evil friends!? Yikes! Ragyo having other evil friends and them explaining their backstories was the one of the reasons why I made this story. That means I've got to add those stories into GTA 5, and those stories relate to Ragyo (her being friends with the evil Dragon ball series characters do count), who is arguably the most troubling and evil character in this series.
> 
> And Willow's prediction about you-know-who is indeed correct! Someone on Tumblr wanted me to add the Valor, Mystic, and Instinct leaders in Pokemon Go! They, Willow, and other antagonists will play a major role in GTA 5.


	24. Chapter 24

~ Mission Forty-Six: A new threat? ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

1:24 p.m....

After eating at Anistar's mansion, the gang came back to Snowbelle City. This time, they agreed to ask random people about their enemies' whereabouts, an idea they should've thought about doing during their previous mission.

Thirty-five minutes later, someone finally told the gang about their enemies' location, the phone booth next to Le Happy. They rushed there, but after they saw their enemies, Red pointed his hand towards his allies, telling them not to do anything.

"Oh, I get it. Listen to them," Orson said.

Red nodded.

"My cousin and his army of hunters have arrived, too!? Oh, joy! You and mom are the best parents ever! I guarantee you and mom that Red won't kill us and our clan of murderous family members! We'll see ya in a few hours!" Merilyn said, then the conversation between her and her parents ended.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Riot said.

In their car, Riot, Merilyn, and Millis took off. But Red and his allies took a ride from a skinny woman and a fat man before following the antagonists. Red didn't get too close to the antagonists. If he did, he'd fail the mission. The gang had no idea where the antagonists where going. But whatever destination the antagonists were heading to, it'd be a vital place to eliminate more threats.

Red was unbeknownst to Riot and Merilyn's relationship with Joni and their Mayhem gang, but he, and Orson, Val, and Oly, had just found out about Merilyn's family being murderers. Merilyn had never told Red about her family's secret lives during her time with him.

* * *

Couriway Town...

Merilyn had ton of support, and most of them were adults! It was like a family reunion, but her relatives' army weren't blood related. However, those army members were like a family.

"So many of them... Red. You'll shoot them on foot while we snipe them," Olympia said.

After Red's allies got into their place, Red used his Double damage and Endurance abilities, then he opened fire. The victims didn't react in time. Most of the survivors used their firepower, but Merilyn ran into her parents' house, and Riot and Millis remained outside. The sniping part was easy because the trio weren't spotted.

"Red's here!" Merilyn said, then most people, except for her parents, inside went out.

"Stupid Red. He's messing with the wrong people," Merilyn's dad said.

"He's not dead!? Damn it!" Merilyn said, looking outside from the window.

"That can't be! How can a normal human withstand a gargantuan flock!?" Merilyn's dad yelled.

"You've gotta be kidding me! We're losing!" Merilyn warned, then Millis and Riot came inside.

"It's no use! We cannot kill him!" Riot said; more got killed outside.

"That Red is angry, isn't he?" Merilyn's mom was right!

After collected the weapons from the dead guys, Red blew the door open. Merilyn and her friends escaped, but Red killed Merilyn's mom. Merillyn's dad was surrounded by Red. He had zero chance of escaping from the raging protagonist. All the nasty comments he and his wife had said about Red and Red's mom were unforgivable, and them laying their hands on Red was the same. He had insulted Red's dad, too, but Red's dad didn't count as a love one.

"I-I-I-I-I-..." the poor old man was stammering. He was repeating himself like a robot, and was he super scared.

With two Machetes in his hands, Red chopped the old man's legs and arms, torturing the poor victim. Red was really telling the old man that he and his wife should've never messed with him in the first place.

"They got away, Red. But their plan failed," Valerie said, coming in with Olympia and Orson.

"Are you going to finish him, Red?" Olympia asked.

Red shook his head, then left.

"No, don't leave me like this!" Merilyn's father sobbed, but Red's allies left with him.

"He's done for," Orson stated the obvious.

~ Mission Forty-Seven: Keaton wants his cocaine back! ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

6:16 p.m....

"Some thugs took your cocaine, Keaton?" Valerie then sighed. "I'll tell him," Valerie then hung up. "Keaton needs your help, Red! He wants his cocaine back!" Valerie said.

Snowbelle City...

"You're here, Red! MAYHEM! The thugs had that word on their shirts! I'll spot them, and you'll do the killing!" Keaton said.

Keaton got in Red's car before Red did, then Red drove the car. Keaton looked at every direction. For an owner of a successful company, him being obsessed over cocaine was peculiar and morbid. But he wasn't the only owner to have an aberrant personality. There were many others out there.

Twenty minutes later, Keaton found the same thugs hanging near their hideout, then Keaton told Red to look to his left. Red stopped the car, then he exited it before killing the Mayhem thugs.

"I bet there's more inside!" Keaton said, recovering his drugs.

In Mayhem's hideout, Red slaughtered more members, but Keaton couldn't find any drugs on the main floor. Then, Keaton rushed to the next one. Keaton screamed, "MORE COCAINE!", while missing bullets and snorting cocaine up his nose. Red came to his aid, liquidating the remaining members. After that, Keaton said, "Wait until I get more drugs!, "and Keaton begin to search for some. Red's enemies weren't here because they, and Joni, were discussing about a recent incident in Joni's hotel room.

Sometime later...

"DRUGS! THEY'RE MINE!" Keaton shouted, leaving the hideout with Red. He had every piece of cocaine with him.

Total kills: 1,096

Legit kills: 116 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Owen, Santiago, and Leslie) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Pilaf and Shu) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Alex, Clover, and Sam) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna) (Ramos) (Argus) (Tracey)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktails, Machete (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Railgun (x2), Minigun, Swords (x2), Brass Knuckles

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $761,372.09

End of Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four antagonists and three missions left!


	25. Chapter 25

~ Mission Forty-Eight: Gas battle ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

April 16; 11:13 a.m....

"We'll have to do the same plan. Let's do this," Olympia said.

Unlike yesterday, their plan lasted for fifteen minutes instead of thirty-five. But they didn't hear about Millis and Merilyn's location. Just Riot's. He was last seen at Le Arcade a minute and twenty-five seconds ago, a somewhat common place for adults to play games.

* * *

Le Arcade...

"We've got you surrounded!" Valerie said, but Riot quickly tossed a Sleeping Gas Grenade and left fast. Red, Orson, and the girls dodged the Grenade, but others got caught, and they feel asleep.

"You guys buy gas masks for us while I chase him!" Orson said, going after Riot.

The department store was five minutes away from Le Arcade, and Red and the girls had to get a car to rush there. Orson and Riot were shooting at each other, but neither male didn't get hit by a bullet. Riot didn't want to call for help because he was almost as quick as a cheetah, and he had Sleeping Gas Grenades and other Grenades to make his battle against his enemies less complicated. But Orson was almost as fast as him.

At the department store, Olympia bought four gas masks for $25.00 each; the total price was $100.00. Then, she phoned Orson, and Orson said that he was still chasing Riot in the same direction. That was good for Val, Oly, and Red, but Orson was having trouble catching up to his Riot thanks to Riot's unfair advantage.

Instead of driving, Red grasped Val and Oly's hands, and he activated his super speed ability. The girls didn't expect this, but it was a better alternative. They ultimately joined Orson again, then they wore their gas masks. They were unaffected by the gas.

"You can't put us to sleep!" Valerie shouted.

Riot turned around. "Gas masks!? That's okay! I'll use another method!" Riot shouted back, then he threw two Stun Grenades and one Smoke Grenade backwards.

Red hit Riot three times, but four seconds later, the Grenades went off, and the gang couldn't see him. In spite of that problem, Red fired two missile projectiles, and both projectiles touched Riot. The fallen Riot took a colossal amount of damage, and that wasn't a good sign for him.

"My techniques still didn't work..." Riot said.

"You're finished!" Olympia said. But Riot desperately blasted his M249, killing the innocent while harming Red.

Red ended Riot's brief rampage, clearing his health bar. Then, Orson got Riot's cellphone before searching for his other enemies' number. He called Merilyn; Red collected Riot's grenades and M249.

"This isn't Riot! He's dead, and you're next!" Orson was speaking to Merilyn.

"Riot, too!? You and your damn friends won't get away with this!" Merilyn said.

"I doubt it! You and Millis had chickened out the other day!" Orson said.

"Talk smack all you want, punk, but our powerful weapon is standing next to us, and she's ready to kill Red for good! She's been training for days!" Merilyn said.

"No matter how powerful she is, Red will defeat her!" Orson said, then he dropped Riot's phone and crushed it with one foot.

"She's right... The four of you are no match for the new Joni..." Riot sounded like he was out of breath.

Forcibly opening Riot's mouth wide, Red poured gasoline down his throat, then he dropped a lit match, burning Riot inside. Riot was screaming in so much pain, and he was begging for forgiveness. But Red didn't forgive him. Terrified witnesses were calling Red a monster, but Olympia told them that Red was avenging his mother's death.

Now, Red cut off his eyes, and he shoved two grenades up his eye sockets. Red uppercut'd Riot, and the upper part of Riot's body exploded. That was probably the sickest execution Red had ever done to someone, but it served Riot right for messing with the wrong person.

~ Mission Forty-Nine: Numbers don't matter ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

While searching...

*ring*

"Who is this? Oh, hi, Mei! No, he's passed away... We'll explain when we get to the palace," Valerie said.

* * *

Near Wulfric's old palace/Ten minutes later...

"...And that's the whole story," Olympia said.

"We are sorry for the losses," Tracer said.

"We'll help you find them, no matter how long it takes," Mei said.

"We appreciate the extra help," Valerie said.

"Tracer, you forgot your AK-47!" a friend of Tracer and Mei said, rushing towards the group. That friend was Widowmaker (Overwatch). Widowmaker had a malevolent disposition, showing no mercy for her targets no matter who they were and having a love for killing, claiming that it makes her feel alive. She had also seemed to posses vanity when it comes to her skills and looks.

"Thanks," Tracer said, getting her AK-47 from Widowmaker.

"Guys, meet our friend, Widowmaker," Mei said, but Widowmaker glared at her. Widowmaker hated Mei for being Tracer's lover, and she wished that Mei had never joined her group in January 23, 2011, the same day that Tracer broke up with her. Prior to that, Widowmaker and Tracer had dated each other almost three years, and when Mei joined the Overwatch group, Tracer immediately fell in love with her.

"Hi," Widowmaker was still mad at Mei.

"Oh, Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" the annoying, and stupid, Maron made an appearance. "Like, I had asked Ragu to take me to Snowbelle City, and she did! You better take me back home when I'm done with this nice city!" Maron said, then she looked at the others one at a time. Who are you people?"

"I'm Tracer, and this is Orson, Widowmaker, Valerie, and Olympia," Tracer then kissed Mei's cheek. "And this is Mei, my girlfriend," Tracer said, then Widowmaker growled a little loud while clenching her teeth.

"Like, what's with the growl, Widowmaker? Did you and Tracer use to grind on each other's carpets before being dumped?" Maron asked.

But Widowmaker shouted, "I KNEW COMING HERE WAS A BAD IDEA!", and she left.

"Angry much!?" Maron had her hands on her hips.

"Let's not waste time here," Orson said.

"Where are you guys going?" Maron asked, joining the gang.

"Anywhere," Orson replied.

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

"We've found them!" Orson said; Joni, Millis, and Merilyn were chatting in the forest.

"LIKE, FINALLY!" Maron's shouting distracted the antagonists.

"Six against three doesn't scare me!" Joni yelled. She released bullets from her RC-P90, but everybody avoided them.

"You're a mean person, four-eyes!" Maron insulted.

"It's Joni!" Joni shouted.

Red came towards the female antagonists while using his Endurance ability, but he was hitting the trees instead because Joni, Millis, and Merilyn dodged every Shotgun bullet. Not counting Maron, who was hiding, Red's allies targeted the Pokemon antagonists. Next to Joni, Red whacked her head with the Shotgun, but Joni fought back by hitting Red's back with one of her RC-P90s.

Red hit her four more times, but Joni was still standing on her feet! The next move was an uppercut, and that move put Joni on the ground. However, Joni missed more of Red's bullets, rolling. Back on her feet, Joni climbed on the tree until she reached the third highest tree branch. She shot a climbing Red, and Red dropped seconds later. Their allies hadn't gotten hurt in the other battle.

Moving back, Red launched missile projectiles towards Joni, but because she had done an excessive amount of training, Joni dodged them like a pro. Joni tossed many grenades at random spots while triggering her RC-P90, and one explosive grenade and three RC-P90 bullets hit Red. Red was in serious trouble because his health bar was low. Riot wasn't kidding about the new Joni.

Red hid somewhere, but Joni descended. Maron saw Red hiding, and surprisingly, she noticed that Red was hurt.

"Get these!" Maron said, tossing a full health kit and Body Armor to Red. "Ragu gave them to me because she said that I was the stupidest person she'd ever met in her life!"

Fully restored, Red got out of his hiding spot, and he confronted Joni. Red endlessly shooting grenade projectiles didn't help because Joni was using the thick trees as shields. So he stopped doing that. He equipped his Steel bat and Baseball bat.

Red swinged his bats, but Joni used her Crowbar to block them. Then, she punched Red's chest. Red struck her head, but Joni struck his. The onslaught went on and on until Red bashed her head, and Joni fell. Red was exceedingly low on health again!

"Not again, Red!" Maron was finally out of her hiding spot. Then, she kissed Red six times, completely healing him.

Joni got up, but with Red's Double damage ability activated, he obliterated Joni's Body Armor health, and Joni hid. Joni healed herself, and she returned to action, but Maron went back into hiding. Joni evaded a kick to the face, then she used her kicks to damage Red's throat and face. Ten seconds later, Red attacked her with a surprising headbutt, and his fast kick send her towards a tree.

Joni quickly rolled forward, avoiding Red's Tech-9 bullets. Then, she gripped Red's arm before sending him towards a skinny tree. Next, Joni slammed her own body against Red, and she occurred a punch, punch, kick, knee, kick, headbutt combo.

A sudden Shotgun blast from Red sent Joni flying, but it wasn't enough to defeat her. Red went forward while shooting again, but neither bullet hit Joni because she used great predictability to avoid them. She grasped Red's throat, and she shot him while enduring his punches against her head.

"Hey, nerd! Stop being mean to my friend!" Maron shouted, then she threw a rock at Joni.

Joni shot backwards, but Maron miraculously evaded them. Red headbutted Joni four times, and Joni let go of him. Then, Red planted two more Shotgun bullets into her, finally ended this insanely difficult boss fight.

"Great fight, Red..." Joni said, then she passed away.

"Like, thank goodness! She was a tough cookie to kill!" Maron said.

"We've lost them, guys!" Olympia said; she, Valerie, Orson, Mei, and Tracer had reunited with Red and Maron. No one was hurt.

"Aww, I thought you guys had those bitches! We'll have to explore again, don't we!? My feet hurt!" Maron said.

"Let Red carry you," Valerie suggested.

"Okey-dokey!" Maron agreed.

Total kills: 1,098

Legit kills: 118 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Pilaf and Shu) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Alex, Clover, and Sam) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna) (Ramos) (Argus) (Tracey) (Riot) (Owen, Santiago, Leslie, and Joni)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight, Gas Mask

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktails, Machete (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Railgun (x2), Minigun, Swords (x2), Brass Knuckles, Stun Grenade, Sleeping Gas Grenade, Smoke Grenade, M249 (x2), Crowbar (x2), RC-P90 (x2)

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $761,372.09

End of Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two antagonists and one mission left!


	26. Chapter 26

~ Mission Fifty: Revenge ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

"Joni, respond!" Millis then waited for ten seconds. Fuck, she's dead!" Millis said.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S PLAYING WITH US!" Merilyn yelled.

"I wish, but... We're fucked... Red's gonna rip us a new asshole..." Millis said.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED BY RED! THINK OF SOMETHING, MILLIS!" Merilyn whined.

Millis gasped. "Yes! The AZ-6C Harrier III (parody of the AV-8B Harrier II from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty)! I've heard about it from three military guys!" Millis said.

"It is powerful?" Merilyn asked.

"It's ultra powerful! Its AIM-120C AMRAAM missile, CBU-59 APAM, LAU-3 Rocket Launcher, and GAU-12 Equalizer Gun Pod can decimate ANY enemy!" Millis replied.

"Then, let us hijack it!" Merilyn got super excited.

"We'll have to get past the military first!" Millis said.

* * *

Near the military base...

After nine minutes of waiting for two military guys to leave the place, Millis and Merilyn dragged them to an alley, and they stabbed the poor guys. They stripped their clothes, then they wore them. The military uniforms were a little big. But as they entered the base, the disguise worked, as other military members believed that the girls were actual members.

"I knew it'd work," Millis said.

"Their memories must be bad. Members of an important organization are supposed to remember each other's looks," Merilyn said.

"I forgot to ask you this, Merilyn, but where did you and Red meet?" Millis asked.

"Saffron City, May of 2006. Red was wearing a prison suit," Merilyn replied.

"Did you ask him how long he was serving time in prison?" Millis asked.

"Yes, and he drew an imaginary seven," Merilyn replied.

"How old is Red?" Millis asked.

"Twenty-five," Merilyn replied.

"He went to prison at the age of eleven!? That's something you don't hear everyday! And what were you doing in Saffron City?"

"Looking for places to rob. I had asked Red if he wanted to join me on a robbing spree, and he did. Not just that, but we had fallen in love with each other," Merilyn replied.

"And how old are you?" Millis asked. "You look old."

"Thirty-eight," Merilyn replied. "You?"

"Twenty-three," Millis replied.

* * *

Four minutes later...

"In there!" Millis pointed at a huge sign with the words AZ-6C Harrier III, but two military men were guarding it.

"I got this!" Merilyn said, then the antagonist silenced the two dudes before she and Millis went in and entered the Harrier.

"They were right about the controls, too. They're easy to handle," Millis said.

"Let me take over!" Merilyn said, taking Millis' spot. Then, she let the Harrier ascended, and it destroyed the place's rooftop/ceiling. "DIE, MILITARY!" Merilyn shouted, descending a lot of CBU-59 APAMs on the military and killing everybody.

"Oh, you're such an extraordinary mass murderer," Millis was impressed.

"What's with the tone? Are you trying to hit on me?" Merilyn asked.

"If I were a dyke, yes," Millis replied. "Do you like women?"

"Just men," Merilyn replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where the hell are they!?" Maron was riding on Red's back.

"We'll find them, trust me," Orson replied.

"Hey, what's in the sky!?" Olympia pointed at the harrier.

"It doesn't look like an ordinary plane..." Valerie said.

"DIE, RED!" Merilyn screamed, dropping a CBU-59 APAM. The gang barely evaded it, but innocent civilians died from the blast.

"It's them!" Mei was 100% correct.

"BLOODY WEAKLINGS!" Tracer shouted; she, Mei, Red, Val, Oly, and Orson were firing many shots against it. But half of their bullets couldn't reach it.

"Here comes another one!" Olympia alerted, then she and co dodged the CBU-59 APAM.

"Let's lure them away from innocent people!" Valerie said.

The vehicle of their choice was a car with 410 horsepower, a great pick. But the Harrier was ten times faster. Merilyn was matching the car's speed, and she was dropping more CBU-59 APAMs. The bombs didn't touch the car, but they had decimated more innocent civilians and business. Merilyn was as heartless as Red, if but Millis wasn't as heartless as them. Merilyn could destroy the entire city with this thing!

Red, Tracer, and Orson were using their bullets against the Harrier, but their bullets had no effect. The only way to destroy it was to use the Double Damage ability and the Rocket Launchers, but Red needed to do it at a non-populated place.

"Red, listen to me! When reach the trail, jump out and roll! Then, we'll come back to you and help!" Olympia suggested.

After the car reached the trail, Red jumped out of it before rolling to his left and avoiding the explosions. Merilyn noticed that Red was alone, and she focused on him. With the Rocket Launchers in his hands, and with the activation of his most important ability, Red triggered missile projectiles towards the Harrier, and it took massive damage! It's overall health bar was 2000%, and each hit had scratched away 200% of its health.

"Don't try to bomb him!" Millis said.

"The CBU-59 APAMs were getting boring anyway! RED! IT'S TIME TO TASTE OUR AIM-120C AMRAAM missiles!" Merilyn said.

Red dodged the first four missiles, but the last one hit him. He fought back, and his allies came to his aid.

"They're helping him, Merilyn! I'll take care of those pesky fools while you handle Red!" Millis said.

Standing on the Harrier, Millis blasted M19 bullets at Red's allies, but a single bullet didn't hit any of her enemies because they evaded them. Getting tiresome of the AIM-120C AMRAAM missile, Merilyn tried the LAU-3 Rocket Launcher. But that, too, did little to Red.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Merilyn whined;  Red had damaged the Harrier again.

"KILL HIM FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, MERILYN!" Millis almost fell.

"I'M TRYING, MILLIS, BUT HE JUST WON'T DIE!" Merilyn cried, failing to stop Red from hurting the Harrier again and again.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! SCREW THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! IT'S NOT HELPING US AT ALL! LET'S JUST LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" Millis  
yelled.

"I'm with you, Millis!" Merilyn agreed; the Harrier was near its demise.

Millis got back in, and Merilyn flew away from Red. But Red used two more missile projectiles against it, and the Harrier descended. Red followed it, and the others used the same vehicle to follow him. The Harrier eventually crashed into a car business, and it blew up. People in that business had died. But as for the female antagonists, they had abandoned it seven seconds before the crashing. They were lucky to survive the fall. But they were unfortunate that they'd have to fight Red on foot.

"Oh, he's here! We're doomed!" Merilyn cried, as Red headed towards them.

"We'll have to try our best to survive... Get ready..." Millis said.

"...I'm ready..." Merilyn said lowly.

The combinations of their weapons' firepower were very high. But Red's Endurance ability minimized the damage, and Red's M249s drained their Body Armor health super quick. Five bullets against Merilyn, the former lover who had betrayed Red during their escape from the cops, and Millis, another essential target who had killed Red's lovable mom infront of him, ended their lives. It was over. Red finally got revenge on the final antagonists.

"We're here, Red!" Maron said, exiting the vehicle with the others.

"They're dead. You got what you wanted, Red," Orson said.

"Up in the sky. Your mom is very proud of you. You've avenged her death," Olympia went into character again.

"I'm happy for Red, but I feel bad for the city. It could take months to restore the damage those women have caused..." Valerie said.

"Why should give two craps about this friggin' city? Our priority was more vital than Snowbelle! And besides, parts of cities get destroyed everyday! That's how this world goes!" Tracer said.

"Not saying that I disagree with you, Tracer, but I gotta grab some good recruits for my chocolate business!" Orson said.

"If you can't find a good Snowbelle recruit of two, use this!" Mei said, then she gave away her teleport device to Orson.

"Sweet, I love these! Red and girls! This is good-bye! And yes, I hadn't forgotten about 80/20 deal we discussed about days ago!" Orson said, then he ran elsewhere.

"Tracer and Mei will take us to Anistar City, Red. We hope to see you again," Valerie said.

"Au Revoir, Red," Olympia said before going to Anistar City with the other girls.

"Now, you can drop me off at Trovitopolis, Red!" Maron said.

* * *

Mai and Videl's mansion...

"Do you need something, Red?" Mai asked.

Red crushed his cellphone infront of Mai, Videl, Pan, Ragyo, Rei, Satsuki, Nui, Ryuko, and Maron, not wanting them or anybody else to call him ever again.

"We respect that, Red," Mai said; her friends and family nodded. They knew what he was trying to do.

"If you're looking for good place to relax, go to the top of Mt. Silver! You don't have to stay there forever!" Maron suggested, and Red agreed.

"But if we have a problem, will you help us only once?" Ragyo asked, then Red nodded before leaving.

Maron caught up with Red. "Red, Red! Take a walk with me before you leave here, okay! Great! You're, like, the most boldest person ever! Well, yeah, I mean, I already knew that! I've heard about you completing the Republic City mission, the underwater cavern mission, the Larsa mission, and so much more! And you had killed those idiots that killed my friends, too! You can do anything to make anybody happy! And I still haven't forgotten about you killing Killie, 18, and Marron, ugh, those IDIOTS! I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM! Their daughter! Their f'n daughter! She has the same f'n name as I do! Every time I think about it, it makes me very angry! Killie should've never dumped me for that blonde whore! I'm prettier than her, my ass and tits are bigger than hers, and-"

*pow*

* * *

August 21, 2014; 11:32 a.m....

Red entered Valerie and Olympia's mansion.

"Did you complete the mission, Red?" Olympia asked. Her and Valerie's organization was better than ever! They were the richest people on earth, most of their workers were still alive, they were untouchable, and they had partnered with Spike (Ape Escape) and Helga (Ape Escape) to control a giant primate zoo in Lumiose City. But Ash was still on vacation.

Red nodded before showing Val and Oly their target's head. 

"Congrats for killing that Tumblr SJW scum, Red. He had no business bitching about freedom of expression on video games, anime and cartoon shows and movies, non-animated programs, and songs 24/7. You did the world a favor," Olympia said.

Valerie showed Red a printed picture of their next target. "She made a pointless petition, wanting Frost Entertainment (parody of Blizzard Entertainment) to remove a butt pose from Overdue (parody of Overwatch), a video game. Go to 142 Wood street in Detriot, Michigan, and assassinate that pitiful feminazi. By the way, she's a canon fangirl as well, not wanting shippers to pair who they want to pair," Valerie said, then Red nodded.

* * *

In hell...

"Check out this rad skateboard I'm ridin' dude!" Owen was riding on a flaming skateboard.

"I'M BUSY!" Joni screeched; she was beating the hell out of Glacia, The King, Phoebe, Drake (Hoenn), Clara and Foxxy with a flaming club.

"You're still thinking about Red, huh?" Merilyn was watching the beatings with Millis, Riot, Tracey, Ryuko, Nui, Rei, Satsuki, Leslie, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Kali, Ramos, Santiago, and Argus. Millis still hated her father, but the only thing that agreed on was torturing the captured GTA 1 antagonists.

"Red betraying the Furisode group is something we'd never forget! The hell with him, and the hell with Ash, Burnet, and Cheren!" Katherine said.

"Chillax and eat this pizza, dude! It's tasty!" Owen said.

"Go shove that pizza up your ass and go away! You're annoying!" Millis said.

"Welcome to our world..." Leslie said.

"That lad ain't as bad as Hilbert," the final antagonist of GTA: 4 said; he was leaning on a wall, and he had a toothpick between his lips.

"Who the fuck is Hilbert?" Millis asked.

"A prick that shot one of my eyes in 2012!" Nui replied.

* * *

Several hours later/Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

Red showed the victim's head to his bosses.

"The bitch deserved it," Valerie said.

"Her petition is dead with her. Thank you, Red," Olympia said.

"Look who I've invited, guys!" Grant said, as he, Alexa, Viola, Viola and Alexa's sluts, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, Keaton, Tracer, Mei, and Chester had all went in. Their lives had been great, especially Orson's.

"Oh, Grant, it's so nice of you to bring all of our friends here!" Valerie said.

"Red, you're wearing the same clothes," Heidi said. "You're not much of a clothes person, huh?"

"Oh, let the mate wear what he wants to wear! He's an adult!" Tracer said.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing the same clothes, in my opinion," Mei said.

"Red's Red, and we love the guy! Thanks to him eliminating Argus and Millis, I'm a super wealthy chocolate man!" Orson said.

"I really need some cocaine..." Keaton said.

"I'm amazed that you're still an owner of Bow-Pow, man..." Weston said.

"Did someone mention drugs?" Maron (Dragonball series) said; she Brawly, Marlon, and Ray-Ray had came from a room.

"We got this junt lit up, bro. Hit that junt," Marlon said.

"Yeah, it's good!" Maron had tried Cidolfus Demen Bunansa's (Final Fantasy XII) special weed one time, and she earned loads of money for singing like a legendary musician.

"Okay," Keaton said, then he hit the weed. Next, he laid on the floor, and he started crawling and sniffing. Everybody, minus Red, gave him strange looks.

"Mane actin' weird, y'all," Ray-Ray said.

"Mane, what. Coulda done some'um different up in this hoe," Brawly said.

* * *

Burlington, Vermont/The next day... (Eastern Unova Time Zone)

Hilbert was out for a walk. Reading newspapers, watching TV, going out for dinner, and taking walks were the only things Hilbert had done since coming up here with over a million dollars, and he hadn't found a job yet.

Suddenly, Hilbert saw Red running, and Hilbert said, "What's he doing in Vermont?" before following him.

* * *

A/N: And that's GTA 3! Yeah, it's short, but it had to be short due to Pokemon Sun and Moon's release in November.

GTA 4 will come shortly! Obviously, Hilbert will be the main protagonist, but who are the antagonists? There are more than ten protagonists, and like half of the previous antagonists from 1-3, some of them aren't Pokemon characters. Six non-Pokemon antagonists are from a popular anime show I used to love watching in the late 90s/early 2000s. It's not Dragon ball Z because five characters from the Dragon ball series will become antagonists in GTA 5. And speaking of the Dragon ball series characters, one will appear on television, and four of them will appear outside of it. And yes, the final antagonist in GTA 4 is a Pokemon character.

My favorite antagonist in GTA 3 is Joni. She's pretty fucking badass, and she's not afraid of ANYTHING. My second favorite is Owen. I like them on the PC games, The Cluefinders, especially Owen. His dialogues and personality were enjoyable. I didn't really care for Leslie and Santiago in those games because I thought they were a bit boring. Anyway, Joni is one of the most difficult bosses to defeat/kill, but she's nowhere near Kuvira's level. Why? Because Kuvira was untouchable, and Ash and Burnet couldn't hit her during the boss fight against her in GTA 2! Well, she was finally touched in mission ninety-nine thanks to Cheren's super hard training. But as for now, Kuvira is undoubtedly the most hardest boss character in the series.

Besides Joni and Owen, I like Merilyn and Millis. I had enjoyed having Merilyn as a cowardly antagonist that greatly feared Red and no one else, although she was a little afraid of the impostor Red, aka Tracey. But aside of that, she was a serious criminal, and she'd kill anybody. As for Millis, she got her own dad killed! That's something I hadn't done in the previous stories where an antagonist took advantage of another antagonist's weakness and personality. In GTA 2, Kuvira had attacked Katherine, Blossom, Linnia, and Kali for hurting her feelings, and that didn't count because the Furisode girls were just furious and pissed at Kuvira for not helping them, although Kuvira had a dark backstory about her feelings. And in GTA 1, I had Drake (Hoenn), Glacia, and Phoebe raping Clara, Foxxy, and The King. That, too, didn't count because Phoebe, Drake (Hoenn), and Glacia were disgustingly obsessed with their victims, and the victims ended up enjoying the rapes before having consensual orgies with them in GTA 2.

Back to Merilyn and Millis, them as final antagonists make a lot of sense. Originally, I had Riot tagging with Merilyn as the final antagonist, but after Millis had killed Red's mom, the script was changed!

The Red/Maron part at the end of mission fifty was similar to the Claude/Maria ending in Grand Theft Auto III. Up to this date, many GTA fans believed that Claude didn't kill or killed Maria. But it's not really that serious like the shitty endings from Grand Theft Auto V where Franklin kills Michael or Trever, endings A and B. I won't create endings like that in GTA 5. It'll be a normal ending.

Speaking of Maron, she's one of my favorite characters in this story. And boy, she's dumb as hell, just like in DBZ. Well, she's not dumb "dumb", since she can do some things to take care of herself.

Poor Gohan. Poor, innocent Gohan. His father, Goku, got killed, his family (Chi-Chi deserves to die, so she doesn't count) and almost every one of his friends had died, he had wasted ten years of his life with Videl and Pan, Mai, Videl, and Pan had bullied him verbally and physically, and Ragyo, Pan, Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Ryuko, Videl, Mai, Nui, and Rei had gang attacked him for many minutes. Dark, ain't it? The reason for it was to turn Gohan into a strong and important character in GTA 5. I'll make him more important than the Buu Arc, a piece of shit arc that shouldn't exist in the first place. Why was it shit? They nerfed Gohan, and the great saiyaman saga was the biggest fail I've seen in DBZ. It wasn't even funny. The way they treated Gohan in that saga was criminal.

There are more bad things in the Buu Arc that revolves around Gohan. Mystic Gohan. Enough said. And here's another one. GohanxVidel. Seriously, if a character is the son-in-law of a stupid buffoon, Mr. Satan, the asshole that DIDN'T defeat Cell, that character is fucked, especially since Gohan's the one that defeated Cell in the first place. Yeah, I know Chi-Chi was being a super bitch to him in the previous arcs, but him being the husband of Videl and son-in-law of Mr. Satan is bad enough.

Videl getting her worthless, bitch ass beaten to death in the tournament was one of my favorite DBZ scenes of all time, if not the top five. Seriously, that cunt should've died in that scene. But if she had died, the Z fighters would've revived her. Super Buu turning that cunt into sweets and eating her was good enough, though. Chi-Chi getting killed by Super Buu was one of my favorite scenes, too.

Gohan studying! Unlike most Gohan fans, I didn't mind letting Gohan study and become a scholar. But the creator and writers should've handled it the right way. Someone on a forum-like website said that Gohan SHOULD'VE studied while training with Vegeta for seven years, and I strongly agreed. That way, Gohan would be able to handle well against major threats in the Buu Arc. But no, they didn't do that! Also, I had found out that Gohan was originally supposed to kill Kid Buu, but instead, Goku killed the heartless motherfucker, which is bullshit. I like Goku, too, but him saving the earth was a shit idea. They should've let Gohan done it.

Dragon Ball Super! Nope! I'm not going to watch it! Not because Gohan, and other supporting characters, were treated like shit, but because of the animation, bad storytelling, etc. And speaking of the atrocious animation, one scene had Goku looking like the fucking Crimson Chin from the Fairly Oddparents for Christ's sake. Seriously, what the hell happened there? Last year, when I first heard about Dragon Ball Super, I thought the show would turn into one of the greatest anime shows of all time, but nope! I was wrong! And yeah, Gohan was Frieza's bitch during a Frieza scene, and it was sickening. Also, Gohan wanted to train to protect his piece of shit family, Videl and Pan, but it was ignored! Way to go, Dragon Ball Super! Way to turn the show into the Goku and Vegeta (he's my favorite character, too) show while making everything else look like shit!

Anyway, GTA 4 will come shortly, again, but it won't be as dark as GTA 2 and 3. And I'll add more stuff in the Vermont scene after GTA 4's fiftieth and final mission is completed. That is all!

Total kills: 1,100+

Legit kills: 120 (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Joe) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Fang) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki, and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Krillin, 18, and Marron) (Aarune) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki) (Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, and Larsa) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Pilaf and Shu) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Alex, Clover, and Sam) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna) (Ramos) (Tracey) (Owen, Santiago, Leslie, and Joni) (Argus and Millis) (Riot and Merilyn)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Camera, Spray Can, Binoculars, Night Vision Goggles, Waterproof Flashlight, Gas Mask

Weapons: Handgun (x2), AK-47 (x2), Gasoline Can, Match case, SMG (x2), Fire extinguisher, Shotgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Flamethrower, Sniper Rifle, Shovel, Rocket Launcher (x2), M19 (x2), Grenades, Mac-10 (x2), Silencer (x2), Chainsaw, Desert Eagle (x2), Grenade Launcher (x2), Laser Sniper Rifle, Molotov Cocktails, Machete (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Railgun (x2), Minigun, Swords (x2), Brass Knuckles, Stun Grenade, Sleeping Gas Grenade, Smoke Grenade, M249 (x2), Crowbar (x2), RC-P90 (x2)

Handgun Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Blue pearl: 50 of 50 (Increased lung capacity)

Yellow Leaf clover: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampage: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Odd Jobs: 10 of 10

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

Seagulls: 150 of 150 (x2 weapons)

Playboy magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Liberty lady stickers: 50 of 50 (300% Body Armor health)

Homes purchased: 4

Total money: $761,372.09

End of Chapter 26


End file.
